


Lost Love

by livefastbemischevious



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 66,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I go to London 2 years ago expecting nothing. Well I got something and then lost it. For it to come back and to fall in love. What we had was Lost Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where do I start? Oh, yeah let’s start with my name! Hi, my name is Erika and this is my fairytale. HA are you joking me? I never had a fairytale no until I met him. Yes that’s right him. I met him right after my junior year of college. He lived right across from me on campus and he had four best friends. All 5 of them lived in the apartment across from me and my friends.  
His name? Oh, yeah his name would be Harry Styles. Yup, that’s him. His four best friends are Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, and Liam Payne. They were inseparable, it was ridiculous! Everywhere I saw him one or all were right behind. It was like he was a popular kid and they were his followers. Anyways I was in awe by him. His curly hair, his green eyes, and his big heart for charities. Now don’t get me wrong he was perfect and I knew I was out of his league. Up until that one moment in the cafeteria…  
“Hi” he says to me.  
I look up from my homework to see he’s looking down at me. “Hi” I say back confused.  
I mean why is he talking to me? Like doesn’t he have his friends or someone else to bug?  
“So I saw you over here and seeing what homework you were doing?” He asked.  
“Well I am working on social psychology work. May I ask why you are wondering?” I asked back.  
“Oh you looked stressed so I wanted to see if I could do anything?” He questioned.  
“Well then…what’s your name?” I asked him. I knew his name I just wanted to see if he falls for it.  
He does this contagious laugh that makes me smile. “How do you not know my name? I am well known already around here and you don’t know my name, Erika!” He states to me.  
“No I don’t know I don’t get into much of the social life here.” I lied. “So your name?” I asked again.  
“You are such a liar. I know you know my name! You are just playing a game with me!” He says a bit loudly.  
“Yes I do play games with guys but there are reasons for that. As for your name, no I don’t know it so you gonna tell me what it is?” I say to him sternly.  
“Fine. My name is Harry. Are you happy now?” He says with a smirk  
I laugh a little before saying “Yes I am happy now. Thanks for asking Harry. So what was your previous question?” I asked  
“Ahhh…yes my previous question I asked if I could doing anything to relieve your stress?” He asked me once again.  
“Well for you to relieve my stress that would be kinda hard. As you see the campus we are on it would be kinda hard for you to relieve it.” I say with a cheeky smile.  
“You miss are one smart girl I can tell just by how hard you are trying to seduce me. I find it quite cute actually.” He whispers in my ear.  
“See that’s the thing I am not trying to seduce you I am just simply saying that for my relief in stress it’s not allowed on this campus. Now what I want to know is what you were thinking of?” I asked him raising an eyebrow  
“Well then Miss Stowe I was thinking of something really cheeky that is only allowed in the bedroom. What were you thinking about?” He asks me in a whisper.  
“I was talking about dancing. That Mr. Styles is how I get relief my stress. Now who’s the cheeky one now?” I whisper back to him  
“I guess that’s me! Sorry for assuming you were wanting much more than what you were offering.” He apologized.  
“It’s alright…I don’t mind it. I am just as cheeky when I want to be. I am going to let you in on a secret though.” I say to him  
“Yea what is that?” He says  
“You can still help…we just have to very sneaky about it. I know a theatre that isn’t used often on campus and I go there to dance.” I whisper in his ears seeing chills go down his spine.  
“Well then what time should we meet?” He asked  
“How about around 2? That is when I’m done with class.” I say to him  
“Okay where at?” He asked  
“Just meet at my apartment and I will lead you to the theatre.” I say to him.  
“Alright…cool…can’t wait to see you again.” He says walking away.  
I finish my work in peace and somewhat quiet. I am in our cafeteria. People always say that it’s a bad place to study or do work, but me…I find it perfect. I have always been able to study with sound. I know weird, right? But I like doing it.  
I finish the rest of my classes and run to my car. I hop in my car and drive back to my apartment. I unlock my apartment. I look at my phone and see I have 40 minutes to spare before he gets here. Great! I go upstairs and take a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?!” I yell as I was scared shitless, ripping my headphones out of my ears.  
>  “It’s just me. I knocked but you didn’t answer so I just came in and then I saw you dancing and wanted to dance with you.” Harry says to me.

I am getting ready for Harry to come over. I pull on my black leggings and a tank, I pull on my old Circleville hoodie and my Watkins sweats. I grab 2 waters out of my fridge and set them on the coffee table I have my headphones in and start to dance around my apartment when I feel a pair of hands on my hips.  
“WHOA! WHAT THE HELL?!” I yell as I was scared shitless, ripping my headphones out of my ears.  
“It’s just me. I knocked but you didn’t answer so I just came in and then I saw you dancing and wanted to dance with you.” Harry says to me.  
“Oh, sorry I had headphones in and I didn’t hear you knock or even come in. This just tells you how much I get into my music.” I respond to him smiling.  
“I can tell. So this is your place. You live here all by yourself?” Harry asked in awe by my apartment.  
“Yeah! I live here by myself but I don’t mind it. I like having a space to myself so I can think about my day and what good and bad has happened within it.” I say walking back to my living room.  
“What have you thought about today?” Harry asked.  
“You of course and the reason why you decided to talk to me and not someone else. Speaking of which…why did you decide to talk to me?” I asked Harry grabbing the bottles of water off the coffee table.  
“Well you see…I-I have noticed you a lot around campus always socializing with a lot of the baseball and soccer teams so I figured you had to be in the social life here on campus. So after you left one of them I asked them who you were. He told me quite a bit about you. He seemed quite fascinated on how much has happened to you on this campus.” Harry explains to me.  
“I see…so who did you talk to?” I questioned him.  
“I think his name is Andrew Fila? Does that sound familiar?” Harry said.  
“Ahhh…yes Andrew Fila…baseball team, number 19, outfielder. Really good friend of mine actually, always gave the boy really good back massages before and after practices and games.” I say to Harry.  
I looked at him he seemed to have this look in his eyes. Like jealousy or something. I just shrugged it off and asked “Are you ready for your adventure to the theatre?”  
“Yea, let’s go!” He replied back to me in a cheery voice.  
I throw bottled water at him and grab my keys and slip on my shoes. I walk out of the door with Harry right behind him. I lock my apartment and unlock my car doors.  
“So we are going back to campus?” He asked as he sat in the passenger seat.  
“Kinda…it located a little off campus but it’s also on campus. Hard to explain.” I tell him.  
I drive little ways to the theatre. It isn’t that far from where I live which is the reason why I picked it. No one knows about it and no one will ever find out. The only people that know are people who clean it and me. The faculty forgot about it years ago I heard. So when I ran across it in my freshman year I decided it would be my little secret.  
“Okay, we are here!” I exclaim.  
Coming here has always put a smile to my face because I get to let loose and relax. I find that the parking lot is empty as usual. I park my car and stepped out. I see Harry on the other side of my car. “So what do you think?” I asked him.  
“It looks old!” He says  
“That’s because it is, silly! It has been here for years before I found it!” I tell him excitedly.  
“Well, then! How did you find it?” He asked quizzically.  
“I was driving back to my apartment one day after work and I saw it and I was intrigued by it. So I parked, walked up to the front doors to see if they are unlocked and when I found out they were I walked in put my phone on my dock and let music take me into dancing.” I explain to him.  
“What song did you play? I mean was it slow or was it fast beat?” He asks again  
“It was “Music Sounds Better with You” by Big Time Rush.” I tell him. I always loved that song it was the one that I could dance to without having any hassles.  
“I see. How come you are so sure the doors are going to be unlocked right now?” He asked  
“You ask a lot of questions. I called the cleaning lady that works here before you got to my place to tell her to unlock them for me. That’s how I know.” I say smiling and walking up the stairs to the building.  
“Ahhh…I see” He says walking with me.  
I walk in to the building and take a right turn towards the theatre. I see that the door is open which means the cleaning lady unlocked that too and kept it open for me.  
I see Harry is still following me and I walk right into the theatre. I take in a deep breath and walk into the light booth and plug in my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Like what you see Styles?” I pester him. I start to smile because I find it adorable how he turns a beet red because he got caught,  
>  “I-I didn’t…I-I mean…ummm…” He is lost for words.  
>  “Spit it out Styles!” I yell.  
>  “…” He stays quiet because he doesn’t know how to say he likes it.

“What song do you want to dance to?” I asked Harry.  
“How about “Vegas Girl” by Conor Maynard? Do you have him? I heard he is great!” Harry shouts up at me.  
He is already down on the stage stretching. I grab the remote that will turn the dock on and controls the lights and head down to where Harry is.  
I start stretching a little bit and I bend down to touch my toes to stretch out my legs. I look in between my legs to see Harry looking at my ass.  
“Like what you see Styles?” I pester him. I start to smile because I find it adorable how he turns a beet red because he got caught,  
“I-I didn’t…I-I mean…ummm…” He is lost for words.  
“Spit it out Styles!” I yell.  
“…” He stays quiet because he doesn’t know how to say he likes it.  
“Harry it’s okay if you like my ass. I am not going to be mad. I have a lot of guys look at my ass because they can’t help it. So it’s fine.” I tell him trying to get him to speak.  
He walks up to me and takes the remote from and presses the play button. He slides the remote out of way and grabs my hand.  
“You know I did like your ass. It’s nice…really nice.” He says this moving us back and then spinning me. He takes hold of my hand again.  
“Well that’s nice to know. You don’t have too badly of an ass either.” I say to him.  
He looks at me with shock before spinning me out then back in and dipping me. “When did you have a shot at looking at it?” He asked while lifting me back and moving again.  
“When you left me in the cafeteria after our talk, I couldn’t help it I have a tendency to look at guys’ butts!” I blatantly say to him. I have no shame of admitting it.  
“I see.” He says.  
I notice the song changed and I notice it’s to “Music Sounds Better with You” I start to talk the lead with this song because I know it so well. I see Harry is taken aback from me taking the lead, but quickly picks up with me and follows my feet.  
For us just knowing each other we move together really well. You would think we have known each other for years. Nope we just met today and we mesh so well.  
We continue to dance through each song when a really slow song comes on. I recognize the song immediately and so does Harry. He slows down our pace and brings me closer to him. I knew having “Gone” by N’Sync would come in handy.  
“N’Sync is a really great band.” Harry whispers in my ear, giving me chills.  
“Yeah, they really are. I love this song by them.” I say to him.  
I feel his chin in my hair and I start to smile in his chest. We just fit like puzzle pieces.  
We continue to move as the songs go by. I try to separate from Harry, but he has a tight grip on my waist like he doesn’t want to let go.  
“How long have we been here?” I asked him.  
He doesn’t answer.  
“Harry!” I say louder.  
“Hmm” He whispers in my ear.  
“H-How long have we been here?” I stutter to ask again.  
“I don’t know I think an hour and a half or so” He says lightly.  
“I see…do you want to take a break? I mean we’ve been dancing for a while now.” I say softly.  
“Yeah, we should take a break and then get back to it…yeah?” He says backing up a bit.  
I look up at him and see his green eyes look electric, like something set on fire almost. I start to back away and go to the door.  
“I’ll be back…I-I am going to go get s-something to drink, yeah?” I tell him as I am backing away from him to towards the door.  
“Yeah go do that I’ll be here…waiting.” He yells after me.  
I walk out of the door after taking one last glance at Harry standing on the stage. Man he looks good on stage.  
I head to the bathroom and look in the mirror I see that I am not as sweaty as I usually would be when dancing but I think that is because I was taking it slow. I go to back to the theatre to see Harry dancing on his own but also singing to himself.  
The song that is playing I recognize that it’s “1, 2, 3, 4” by Plain White T’s. I giggle a little just seeing him. I take a seat and continue to watch him.  
I get up as the song changes to “La Vie Boehme A & B” from Rent. I start singing it.  
“In that little town of Bethlehem; we raise our glass; you bet your ass to La Vie Boehme” I sing.  
He looks at me because he was surprise that I could sing. He sings with me.  
“Eww” He says.  
“To mucho masturbation” I sing at the top of my lungs.  
We continue the song until it ends.  
He grabs the remote and paused it.  
“I didn’t know you could sing!” He says shockingly.  
“Yeah, but I don’t do it often and I love that song also!” I say proudly.  
“Well you have a voice, you should show it off.” He pesters me.  
“Yeah well that is not happening anytime soon…trust me. You don’t sing so bad yourself, Styles.” I say putting pressure on him.  
“Yeah? The lads say that also but I never believe them, but you do! WOW! That means a lot.” He tells me coming closer to me.  
I step back trying to not have him come closer. For every step he takes closer to me, I take a step back until I realize that I have run out of room. Shit!  
“You know you are really pretty…I mean really pretty.” He says.  
“Oh…really…I-I’ve been told that by other people.” I stutter.  
“Yeah…” He leans in to try to kiss me but I move my head so he gets my cheek.  
“Sorry…we just met and I want to get to know you…I don’t want to rush anything.” I tell him.  
“Well that is something new to me…I have never been told that…” Harry gladly tells me.  
“Well there’s a first for everything, I guess” I shyly say.  
“Guess so” He whispers. “So let’s get to know each other”  
“Yeah…let’s” I say.  
Me and harry talked for hours in the theatre getting to know each.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Woooow! I would say that you are an adrenaline junkie. Just because of the thrill.” I say to Harry.  
>  “Oh when I am at home or in the apartment I walk around naked!” He exclaims.  
>  “Whoa! Ummm well then I shall remember that when I decide to come to your apartment. Speaking of which where you are from I noticed the accent when you first talked to me, so where are you from?” I asked curiously

“…So you mean to tell me that you are afraid of rollercoasters, but you will still go on them for the thrill after getting off?” I asked Harry as we are continuing our conversation back in my apartment  
We left the theatre after 8 or so because we were getting hungry. We decided to get take out because it was easier. I had numbers for the take outs back in my apartment, so I told him we will just order there.  
“Yeah, I like having the thrill of getting off knowing that I survived.” He explains to me.  
“Woooow! I would say that you are an adrenaline junkie. Just because of the thrill.” I say to Harry.  
“Oh when I am at home or in the apartment I walk around naked!” He exclaims.  
“Whoa! Ummm well then I shall remember that when I decide to come to your apartment. Speaking of which where you are from I noticed the accent when you first talked to me, so where are you from?” I asked curiously  
“Oh I am from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. I lived there all my life and then I moved to London when I was 16. London was where I met Louis, Zayn, and Liam.” He mentions.  
“So how did you meet Niall? His contagious laugh sounds like he’s Irish. So how did you meet him?” I question him.  
“Me, Louis, Zayn, and Liam all went to take a trip to Ireland and we went all around. We stopped in Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland and went to a bar. When we got to the bar the blonde was singing and when he got done we cornered him…” Harry starts to tell me  
“You cornered the poor love?” I say to him, shaking my head. “You guys are such jerks to do that.” I state  
“You never let me finish, we cornered him and told him that he was good and we bought him a pint.” He finished.  
“How old were you when you did this trip?” I asked him.  
“I was 17, Zayn and Louis were 19, and Liam just turned 20, so everyone but me was legal. So technically Louis, Zayn, and Liam bought both me and Niall pints, we got so wasted that we had to call a taxi to get us back to Niall’s place since it was the closest.” He tells me.  
I was fascinated by his trip to Ireland. I always wanted to go out of the country and I finally was able to when I got the chance to go to London for summer. I came back to the states right before school started.  
“I see I find your guys’ trip so cool. I’ve been out of the country before I went to London for the summer a couple years ago. I had to best time of my life and I got wasted. I remember one night making out with a guy with brown curly hair and green eyes, but that’s all I remember.” I say to him blushing.  
“What year did you go to London?” Harry asked me  
“I was 20 and it was for fun. I wanted to get out of the country and so I did.” I explain.  
“I was in London at that time and I got wasted at this one club. Do you remember the club name?” He curiously asked.  
“Ummm…Yeah, I think it was the Funky Buddha?” I said.  
“Oh, yeah I know that club…me, Louis, Liam, and Zayn all went there with some of Liam’s friends. I remember getting completely wasted and making out with this one girl with straight hair and chocolate brown eyes like Liam’s and Zayn’s.” Then something clicked in his mind and I can tell he was looking at me with that look of realization.  
Oh, shit! I think I found that mystery guy that was always stuck in my head for the past 2 years. It was HARRY! It was Harry that I made out with that one night he.was.the.one.  
“Ummm…Harry, you okay? I mean you are staring at me.” I was snapping my fingers at him to get his attention.  
“Umm…yeah…it’s just you look exactly like that one girl you have her hair and her chocolate brown eyes. I mean you’re dead on to what she looks like.” Harry says as he snaps out of his trance.  
“Well that’s nice of you to say Harry, but I don’t think I was that girl. Even though you look exactly like the guy I made out with I highly doubt you are him. You match him perfectly curly hair and green eyes, but I don’t think it was you.” I lie to Harry. I knew it was him just by looking at him; I just didn’t want to tell him.  
“Yeah…you’re right not possible. I mean…” Harry starts but I hear the doorbell ring and I knew that was the take out for us. I get up and go to my gym bag to grab my wallet.  
I opened it and exchanged the money for the take out. “Keep the change” I tell him as I grab the take out. I tell the delivery man goodbye and shut the door.  
Me and Harry decided on getting Mexican take out. We were craving it and I’m glad I had every take out number. We just ordered a lot of tacos because we found out that we both like tacos.  
“Okay. Continue on” I told Harry as I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas for us.  
“I mean it’s not possible. I’m saying that you being in the same club as me would be impossible.” He finishes as he starts digging into his tacos.  
“Yeah, I totally agree. It’s impossible.” I say shrugging and taking a bite out of my taco.  
We continued to talk and eat. After a while I realized that it was almost 1 in the morning. I was having so much fun with Harry I completely lost track of time.  
“Harry it’s almost 1, shouldn’t you be back on campus?” I asked him  
“Yeah, but I called in an extension when I went to the bathroom last time” He states proudly.  
“So what time do you have to be back?” I asked.  
“Not until 2” he puts in  
“Okay, well lucky for you I’m right across from campus. I knew I picked this place for a reason.” I state.  
“Yeah…I am lucky.” He says just loud enough for me to here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erika, you know something that I don’t. Why don’t you tell me? Or should I guess it” He stimulates.  
>  I get an idea and say “Guess”  
>  “Okay...” He leans down to my ear and starts to whisper “I am that guy that you made out with 2 years ago when you got completely wasted, wasn’t I?” He asked

Couple weeks later  
I am studying in my apartment with the music blaring. I swear it’s the only way I can study. I was listening to my favorite song to dance to. I got up and with the book I was still studying still in my hand. I started to dance with the book like it was my partner, or like Harry danced with me a couple weeks ago.  
I mean Harry was the perfect partner. I remember the night that I got wasted dancing with the same guy and he danced like we were meant together.  
When I got back I never forgot about him and his green eyes. I never got his name either. I was always thinking of him. I imagined our kids and what they would look like if they had his eyes and my hair or even his hair. I had my whole life planned around him, knowing that there was a possibility to meet him again.  
I hear a knock at my door.  
“Who can that be?” I say frustrated.  
I mean even though I was in a trance I was trying to study.  
I open my door only to see Harry. I look at my phone. Right on time as always, he has been coming over every day since that one night.  
“Oh, Hi!” I say to him.  
“Hi! May I come in?” He asks  
I move over a little and open the door more for him to come in.  
He walks in and I can tell he’s looking at me again and then at my coffee table that is piled with a bunch of term papers and syllabi and god knows what.  
“Like what you see?” I ask seductively.  
“Yeah, actually I do” He smirks at me.  
“Well what are you going to do about it?” I love seducing him and then rejecting him.  
“You’ll see…” He tells me taking steps closer to me.  
Lucky for me my back is towards the kitchen so there is a longer walk before I run out.  
“Well Mr. Styles you see I am not that kind of girl. I am more like I have to know I am not the wait and see.” I say to him  
“Well you are going to have to live with the wait for you to see what I am going to do about you being you.” He whispers as loud as he could.  
I run out of room and now my back is against the wall and now his hands are on the wall beside my head. There was no way he was going to let me reject after doing it for the past 3 weeks.  
Harry was determined to always seeing me. He even made me part of his clique. I found out where the rest of boys are from and how they ended up here in the states.  
They ended up getting accepted to the same school because they didn’t want to split apart. They called themselves brothers, because they were so close.  
I looked up in Harry’s green eyes me knowing that it was him this whole time. From the first time we danced together I knew. I just never told him, but from the look of it he knew I knew something.  
“Erika, you know something that I don’t. Why don’t you tell me? Or should I guess it” He stimulates.  
I get an idea and say “Guess”  
“Okay...” He leans down to my ear and starts to whisper “I am that guy that you made out with 2 years ago when you got completely wasted, wasn’t I?” He asked  
“I told you that I couldn’t remember much of that night so I don’t know if it was you, I said you looked familiar.” I spit out.  
“Well from what I remember from that night the girl I danced with moved exactly like you and we fit like perfect. When I danced with you 3 weeks ago it felt like being back at the club that night.” He whispers in my ear giving me chills  
I look in his eyes. They looked pleading like they looked like they wanted me to remember that night that we met.  
“So besides dancing how are we supposed to know if it was each other?” I asked curiously.  
“Well I have one way” He says leaning closer to me.  
“Harry…” I whisper with our lips inches apart.  
“Erika…please let me do this I have to know.” Harry is begging me to do this.  
“I just don’t know about this” I whisper.  
“Well neither do I, but I want to give this a shot. I want to give you a shot.” He says  
“I want to give you a shot too” I say  
“Then let me do this one little thing” he whispers again  
“Okay…” I whisper.  
He leans in close and when our lips are inches apart I felt his hot breath in my face. He closed those last inches and kissed me.  
It felt like that night at the club. I started to kiss him back. It felt so good. It felt right.  
We started to get heated and I grabbed his face to deepen the kiss. We were moving backwards towards the couch before he fell onto it.  
I laughed so loud that I ended up falling on the floor still laughing.  
Harry started to laugh. That contagious laugh and I started to laugh even harder.  
“Are you okay?” I asked trying to be serious.  
“Ummm…yeah lucky for me you have a really comfy couch.” He replies back.  
“Yeah…good thing.” I express.  
I get up off the floor and walk to him putting my hand out to help him up because he would sink into the couch if he didn’t get up.  
“Here take my hand; you’ll sink into my couch if you aren’t careful.” I suggest to him.  
He grabs my hand but instead of me pulling him up he pulled me down to him.  
I gasped at the sudden movement.  
“What are you doing?” I directed towards him.  
“I wanted to be closer to you” He claims  
“Yeah, okay…so what is your verdict?” I inquire to him.  
“About what?” He directed to me.  
“Am that girl you made out in the club?” I urged him  
“Oh…that I couldn’t tell I just really wanted to kiss you…but what about you.” He begged.  
I smiled shyly because I couldn’t tell him that it brought back those memories. I mean what he would think that I was crazy or that maybe good would come out of it and he would feel the same. I don’t know what to do.  
“Erika…hey so what do you think?” He was demanding the answer out of me.  
“What? Oh yeah, honestly you brought back the memories of the club that night. This doesn’t happen often; so honestly you are him. You are the one I made out with 2 years ago.” I blurted out.  
“Well good because you brought back my memory of the girl that night. So it was you?” He questions.  
“Yeah, I guess it was me.” I answer.  
I was still on top of Harry and hadn’t got up yet. I start to move to get off of him but he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him and kissed me.  
We stayed like that until I decided that we should watch a movie and get take out.  
“Pick out a movie I have plenty of them. What take out do you want this time?” I asked him.  
“Let’s go Chinese! You already know what I get so I don’t have to repeat it to you.” He yells at me from my living room.  
“Yeah I know.” I answer. I put the number in my phone and start to talk to the worker.  
I look out of my kitchen to see Harry jumping around on my couch.  
“Would you stop and pick out a movie!” I scolded at him.  
He just looks at me dumbfounded “You will pay for that” he warns me.  
“Ahhh, I am so scared Styles. You are as frightening as a kitten!” I play with him.  
“We’ll see about that, love!” he spits back at me  
“Yeah…Okay! Bring it!” I challenge him  
“Wait till you get off the phone” He warns again  
I ignore him and go back to my phone call.  
“Yes that would be it. Thank you.” I say and end the call.  
“So I am off the….Whoa! What the hell Styles?” I screech as I walk in.  
He’s naked in my living room! I had my back turned to him and he decides to take off his clothes.  
“I got hot so I decided to take off my clothes.” He announces.  
“And you couldn’t turn my air up?” I impose  
“Nope…now come here” He demands  
“Over my body Styles” I say  
“That can be arranged” He answers with a smirk  
“I’m still not coming so what are you going to do about it?” I inquire  
“I guess I’m going to come to you with all my nakedness!” He states proudly.  
“Oh no you are not; you are going to put your clothes back on right now” I demand of him, looking him up and down. He doesn’t look that bad.  
“I’m not putting my clothes back on until you come here!” He commands  
“I’m still not coming…I am going to my room tell me when you are clothed.” I yell at him as I am going up my stairs to my room.  
“How about when the food gets here? I mean I’m not putting clothes on till you come here and since you won’t come here I am still naked.” He yells up at me  
“Whatever just comes get me when you hear the door?” I yell down at him  
“Okay.” He yells back.  
I wait in my room. I decide to change into a pair of shorts and a big hoodie.  
“Hey Erika, food is here!” I hear Harry yell  
I head downstairs with my wallet and exchange the cash for the food. “Thanks” was all I said to him.  
“Smells good” Harry states.  
“Well let me set this down and we can start eating!” I say setting the food down on the coffee table and grabbing us something to drink.  
“So you never gave me your answer on whether or not I was that girl?” I ask Harry.  
“Yeah I did, you were that girl and I would want you to be my girl?” Harry questioned me.  
“Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” I was shocked by this.  
“Yes, so will you be?” he asked me again.  
“Let me think about it…Yes!” I say giving Harry a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day!  
>  Happy Valentine’s Day, baby! I have a surprise for you in your living room! Go look. Love you! Harry.xx

**Valentine’s Day!**

_Happy Valentine’s Day, baby! I have a surprise for you in your living room! Go look. Love you! Harry.xx_

I look at my phone and see this text. I get up and go downstairs. I see there is a big bouquet of white roses with pink tips on the petals. I go up to the bouquet and smell them.

            “Amazing” I tell myself. I see there is a little note with them.

            I grab the note and read it.

            _“Now that you see one of many of your many surprises it’s time to get ready. Go to the closet in your living room.”_ That was what the entire note said.

            I go to the closet in the living room and see an off-white short vintage dress. On it is yet another note. I take the note off the dress and read it.

            _“I know you will look beautiful in this dress! So put it on and don’t put on a lot of makeup!”_ He just love giving me adventures

            I go back upstairs and put the dress on. I go into my bathroom and grab my makeup bag. I unzip it and yet there is another note.

            How the hell does he manage to get all these notes in my apartment! I mean really, HOW?

            I look at the note and it reads

            _“Remember don’t put on too much makeup, go towards the more natural look. So make everything light. When you are done look under your bed.”_

            I put on my makeup and make it light just like he said. When I get done I go to my bed and look under it.

            Under it there is a pair of off-white sparkle heels. I take them from under my bed and see the note attached to them. Gosh another note. I grabbed this note and read it.

            _“I see you found the rest of your outfit. Now go downstairs and look in your kitchen.”_

            I put on my heels and head down.

            I go downstairs to my kitchen and see a clutch that goes with my outfit. I look in it and see my car keys and a note. I do the same thing as I did with the other notes and read it.

            _“Go out to your car, pull out your GPS and follow the directions”_

            I grab the clutch and my keys and go out to my car.

            I get in and pull out my GPS and turn it on. I start my car and follow the directions that are already put in it.

            I drive until the GPS tells me I reach the destination.

            I look out of my window and see that my GPS took me this really fancy restaurant. I get out of my car and looked through the windows.

            There was like no one in there. I walk to the front door where the hostess gave me a note.

            “A lovely gentleman gave me this note to give to you” She tells me.

            I take the note and read it.

            _“I have a couple more surprises for you. Have the hostess take you to your seat.”_

I look at the hostess and say “The note says to have you take me to my seat.”

            She takes me to the way back where there is my best friend Elizabeth.

            “Elizabeth! What are you doing here?” I asked her.

            “Niall brought me here. He wouldn’t tell me where we going he just brought me here!” She says

            “OMG Harry just put me on a scavenger hunt in my apartment and it led me here! How has your Valentine’s day been so far?” I told her.

            “Oh, girl me and Niall can’t keep our hands off each other. I mean I woke up this morning and he was between my legs and we went at it like rabbits. I mean girl he is fantastic in bed.” She tells me.

            “Geez me and Harry have been going out longer than you and we still haven’t done it yet.” I tell her.

            “Girl that not evens half of it, I mean when we got done he went into the closet and pulled out a huuuge teddy bear and a huuuge bouquet of red roses! I was in awe from them. We ended up staying in bed until around the afternoon he started to mess with my boobs and I couldn’t stand it any longer and went for round 2!” She exclaims

            “Jesus Christ girl aren’t you so lucky to have him.” I say.

            “Yeah, I am lucky!” She says while sitting down.

            I sit down across from her and admire her.

            “You look really good girl! I mean WOOOOOOW” I say

            “You look absolutely beautiful! Where did you get that dress, those heels, and that clutch?” She asks

            “Girl I don’t know Harry got them all!” I tell her

            “Girl you are the lucky one, I mean Harry spoils you! What did he get you for Valentine’s day?” She questioned me.

            “Well obvious this outfit, he got me a huuuuge bouquet of white roses with pink tips on the petals. I just don’t know what else he got me; he told me I have many surprises.” I spoke up.

            At that time I hear singing coming from my right side. I look and see Harry, Niall, Liam, Louis, and Zayn. They were singing “I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing” by Aerosmith. Next thing I know they changed it to “As Long As You Love Me” by Backstreet Boys. I notice another key change and the pace in the music to “I’ll Be” by Edwin McCain. They ended up finish the medley with “Your Song” by Elton John!

            “Oh my God! What is this?” I asked Harry when he was done. All the boys but Niall left because of Elizabeth.

Harry took the seat next to me and Niall next to Elizabeth.

“You look amazing. I am glad that I picked out that outfit. It took me a while to find the right dress, but as soon as I saw this one I knew it was you.” He saws in awe.

“I’m glad you picked this out! I love it and the whole outfit and everything! You never answered my question though.” I tell him

“What is that?” He says dumbfounded

“What was with the singing?” I asked again

“Oh that! That was one of your surprises!” He says while putting his hand on my thigh.

I look over to Elizabeth and see at her face scrunch up like she was trying to hide something. I look at Niall and he’s smirking.

I feel Harry’s hand move up closer to where I wanted him, but then again not. I move his hand off my leg. I look at him.

“We should order now!” I say loud enough for Elizabeth and Niall to hear also.

“Mmmhmmm” Elizabeth responds.

“Yeah, let’s order!” Niall says excitedly.

“Yeah” was all what Harry says

I picked up my menu and look at it. I look over it and see Elizabeth hiding something. I ignore it and continue to look at my menu.

“Hi! Are you guys ready to order?” the waiter asks us.

“Ummm…yeah, I believe so?” I question looking at everyone else.

“Mmmhmmm” Elizabeth responds.

I pull out my phone real quick and send her a text.

_You okay? I mean you see like you are about to have an orgasm or something?_

I look at my menu one last time. “I would like the steak; well done and can I get a glass…”

I look at my phone to see Elizabeth replied back

_Girl I wish I could explain but pretty much what you said is what’s happening._

I knew as soon as I saw and heard her expressions.

“Can you make it a bottle of Chardonnay? Also I will have the same as her.” Harry says putting his hand back on my thigh.

“I will take the fish and she will have…” Niall started for Elizabeth.

“I will have the shrimp” She finishes him

“Do you mind bringing out a bottle of Pinot Grigio?” Niall asked

“Sure is that all for right now?” The waiter asks

“Yes it is” Harry says to the waiter, moving his hand further up.

We hand our menus to the waiter and I start to talk to Elizabeth.

“So what did you think about the little show they gave us?” I asked.

“It was soooo good! I loved the songs they picked. They sound amazing together!” She responded back.

“I know right! I love how they ended with ‘Your Song’!” I tell her excitedly

“Yeah I loved that too!”

I feel Harry’s hand move further up my thigh to that one spot.

“I’m surprised you’re letting me going this far up?” Harry whispers in my ear getting closer.

“W-well y-you k-know we h-have been going out f-for a while.” I whisper back.

I feel him move my panties and start teasing me.

“Don’t tease p-please” I beg him.

So this is what was happening to Elizabeth earlier.

“But I love teasing you. After all the teasing you did before we started going out.” He whispers back rubbing my center.

I bite back a moan. It felt so good but I couldn’t let Elizabeth know what was going up under the table.

“You know you love this. If we didn’t have guest in front of us I would be having you on this table.” Harry whisper to me, while sticking a finger through my folds.

I bite my bottom lip trying really hard not to let a sound out.

I look at Elizabeth and I see her face is like mine trying to bite back probably her moan.

We are looking at each other and we just know what is going on. We take our eyes off each other to look at our naughty boyfriends.

“F-Faster p-please!” I whisper beg to Harry.

Elizabeth was a little louder with her begging “Faster Niall”

We were probably both really close because our breathing was getting shallow. Well at least my breathing was getting shallow.

Harry stuck in 2 more fingers and was going in and out of me really fast.

“Cum for me and you will get another surprise” He whispers.

With that I just let go. Gripping the table to help me get through my orgasm as I started to move on Harry’s fingers, it felt so good.

“Good girl, I will be giving you this surprise later when we are not with those two. Even though from the looks of it they might be leaving soon.” Harry tells me.

I look over to Elizabeth and Niall and I notice that she looks a little tired or is that just me.

I feel my phone vibrate and it scared the shit out of me.

“Shit!” I say loudly.

“What’s wrong?!” Harry looks at me worried.

“Oh, nothing my phone just vibrated and it scared me.” I say to him

I look at my phone and see it’s a text from Elizabeth.

_Did something happen that I think just happened? Because if so you and are the same! Crazy right?_

I laughed at the text and replied back to her

_If you are saying that Harry just gave me an orgasm under the table? Then yes that just happened. I’m guessing Niall did the same to you again? Yes it is crazy!_

I hear her laugh and look at me. I smile at her and shrug my shoulders.

Our wine and food finally comes and I am starved.

“May I?” Harry asked pointing to my wine glass

“You may” I say to him kissing his cheek.

He pours my glass half-way and I take a sip of it.

“Mmmmm” I responded to the taste of the wine.

“Taste good?” Harry asked.

“Very good” was all that I responded with.

“How’s your drink Elizabeth?” Harry asked her.

“It’s good! I love this kind of wine.” She responds.

I continue to drink my wine and eat my steak.

“You know it’s really sexy that you aren’t one of those salad eating chicks.” Harry whispers in my ear.

“I was never like that. I like my food, but I am not afraid to get what actually looks good on the menu” I whisper back.

“Well then we just might have to leave early, I don’t think I can take you anymore like this.” He whispers seductively.

I look over at Elizabeth and Niall and they are basically making out, trying to get in each other’s pants.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to leave those two” I say pointing at the snogging couple.

“I think they will be fine, I don’t even think they know we’re here anymore.” He states

“I guess we…” I was trying to say

“Great…Niall we are leaving! Elizabeth hopefully I will see you again soon?” Harry says quickly grabbing my hand.

I look at them and they just wave their hands, telling us to shoo away.

“Ummm…okay, see you guys later.” I tell them

Harry continues to drag me to his car, turning around every so often to make sure I was still behind him.

“You have hold of my hand I am still going to be behind you so stop checking.” I yell up to him.

He stops right outside the doors of the restaurant and turns to me.

“You know you can be sassy sometimes” He points out

“Here in the States it’s called being a bitch. Thanks for the compliment” I say to him.

“Shut up and kiss me already” He says moving closer to me.

“No” is all I say to him

“No? Did you just reject my charm?” He asked.

“Yes, I did! What are you going to do about it?” I tease him

He grabs my sides and pulls me closer to him. “This”

He closes the distance between us and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and start to smile. He pushes me back against the wall of the restaurant to deepen the kiss.

I couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, but that was because Harry was rubbing his hard-on on me. I feel him smile into the kiss.

I pull back because 1) I needed air and 2) to look at those gorgeous green eyes. I take a deep breath and look at Harry. His eyes are a dark forest green which could only mean one thing…


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get out!” He tells me sternly.  
>  “Make me!” I say back.  
>  He gets out and comes to my side. He bends over me and unbuckles my seat belt grabs the bag and alcohol in one hand and my waist with the other.  
>  Once I am forced out he says “Jump”. I do as I am told because 1) I want to be closer to him and 2) I am really turned on that he took control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to have some fun with this chapter! If you don't like sex don't read this chapter.

“…HAARRRRYYY!” I yell out of the window.  
We stopped by a gas station to get alcohol and Harry said something else, but he wouldn’t tell me.  
“Love, just stay right there and I will be right back, okay?” He yells back at me before heading through the glass doors.  
I watch him. He goes all the way back to where the alcohol is and then I see him disappear down an aisle I can’t see.  
“What is he doing?” I say to myself.  
I see him pop back up and starts to head to the cashier. The cashier checks him out and he pays.  
I see him come out with the alcohol and a brown paper bag. I have a feeling I know what is in that bag but I don’t think of it and yell “Harry! Hurry up!!!”  
“I am, baby I am almost there.” He is walking faster and jumps into the car and puts everything between my legs on the floor and puts his hand on my thigh.  
He buckles up and starts driving, fast. We reach my place in what seems like no time.  
“Get out!” He tells me sternly.  
“Make me!” I say back.  
He gets out and comes to my side. He bends over me and unbuckles my seat belt grabs the bag and alcohol in one hand and my waist with the other.  
Once I am forced out he says “Jump”. I do as I am told because 1) I want to be closer to him and 2) I am really turned on that he took control.  
He carries me to the door and uses my keys to let us in.  
“That’s where my keys went! Luckily for me I had a spare set!” I exclaim.  
“How do you think I got everything in the house? Yesterday when I was here right before you kicked me out I took your keys.” He explains.  
“Whatever just kiss me!” I exclaim.  
“NO! I am putting this stuff down…” He starts but I stop him because I just can’t stand it anymore with his talking and kiss him.  
He walks to my kitchen successfully without running into anything drops the alcohol on the counter. He still has hold of me but I was able to put my legs down and was basically walking backwards.  
“So what’s in the paper bag?” I questioned him. I was curious. I had a feeling it was condoms but I wanted to hear him say it.  
“You’ll find out, love. Don’t worry.” He replies back.  
He puts both hands on my waist and starts to move towards the stairs. He starts to kiss me while walking up the stairs. Each step he would say something.  
“You are beautiful” Take a step up  
“You are lovely” Another step  
“I love you” Another step up  
“You’re fearless” He takes another step up.  
On the last step he says “Erika, you are…well you are completely crazy but I love you for it and you are the sexiest woman I know.”  
I start to “blush” and look down. He takes his hand and puts it at my chin and I look him straight in the eyes.  
“I mean it Erika. You have everything that a man needs and I am surprised within 2 years you stayed single.” He compliments me again.  
“Thank you” is all I can say. I am in so much shock from it.  
He kisses me and walks backwards towards a door. He opens it and sees that it’s the bathroom.  
“Other side Styles!” I plainly state to him.  
“Riiight” Harry says. He kisses me and goes to the other side. He opens the door to my bedroom  
“There we go, love” I say with a smirk  
“Shut up” He kisses me hard and walks in to my room and closes the door with his foot.  
He slams me up to the door and kisses me hard. I moan once again in the kiss.  
He moves backwards to the bed and turns and pushes me on my bed.  
“You know, you look hot lying down” He tells me, climbing up to hover over me.  
“Well that is lovely information” I whisper grabbing the collar of his button up and pulling him down to me.  
We start having a major make-out session before he starts messing with the tie of my dress and my zipper.  
I rip his white button up open not caring about the buttons. I put my hands on his chest and move them down.  
I break the kiss to breathe and look at him.  
I only seen him once without anything and I was mesmorized by it.  
“Like what you see?” He snaps me out of my trance.  
“If I say no do I not get my surprise?” I say to him.  
“If you say no I will just have to punish you and I don’t want to do that, at least not at this moment.” He says kissing my lips then my jawline.  
He was giving me open mouth kisses until he reached the spot behind my ear.  
“But if I say yes” I breathe out.  
“If you say yes…” He starts sucking on my skin and licks over it. “You get your surprise.”  
I moan as he went to pull my dress off of me. I pull his shirt off his shoulders and throw it God knows where. He ended up throwing my dress on the floor beside my bed. I look down to see it lying there.  
“Hey, it does look better on the floor!” Harry says.  
I laugh at him. “It really does!” I say.  
He kisses me again and moves his hand to behind my back. He unsnaps my bra with one hand and throws it somewhere. He attacks my boobs.  
“They are a handful, I love having a good handful of boobs.” He says massaging one.  
“You are welcome?” I tell him, moaning.  
He didn’t respond back and continue on massaging my boobs.  
I reached for his belt and I took no time in unbuckling it and getting the button to his pants and unzipping his pants.  
I push his pants down. He stands up and shakes them off.  
“No boxers?” I question propping myself on my elbows.  
“I wanted to be prepared, now these have to go!” He says ripping my panties.  
I gasp at the sudden cold air.  
“Now then, where were we?” He states  
We go back to kissing, next thing I know I feel fingers by my center.  
I break the kiss and whisper “P-please.”  
I was so flustered I couldn’t think straight. We have alcohol downstairs and I feel drunk by love.  
I notice Harry isn’t in front on me anymore and I look down. He’s right where I want him.  
“What do you want?” He asks his hot breath hitting my center.  
“You…mouth…f-fingers” I moan.  
“Your wish is my command” He says starting to eat me out.  
It feels so good that I am moaning like no tomorrow. I feel his fingers curl up and hitting my g-spot.  
I let out a scream “HAAARRY”  
He looks up at me and seductively says “Say that again”  
I look him right in the eyes and he hits it again I scream “HAAARRY”  
“That’s my girl, I love hearing my name come out of your pretty mouth” He tells me.  
He continues on before I say “I-I’m close”  
Before I knew it he removed his fingers and mouth and kisses my center.  
He gives me open mouth kisses up my body before kissing me.  
He leans over to the side of my bed and opens the paper bag. He pulls out what I exactly thought…condoms.  
“I knew it as soon as I saw the paper bag!” I say matter-of-factly.  
He says nothing to me but just smirks. He rips open the packet and rolls the condom on. He didn’t ask if I was ready or if I was a virgin. Luckily for him I was ready, so ready and I wasn’t a virgin.  
He looks me in the eyes and plunges into me. We both moan at the same time.  
He doesn’t move because I am getting adjusted to him.  
Once I am adjusted to him I move a little to give him the signal to move.  
He starts to move at a slow pace until I say “F-faster.” He starts to move at a faster pace than before but not as fast as I want him.   
“Harry, I love you, I really do…I just need more of you and a faster pace” I moan out.  
Right then Harry moved a faster pace I didn’t know was possible, but it was working. He was hitting my g-spot every time he thrusted in me. Every time he went in I was moaning. Actually I was back to the moaning mess I was earlier.  
I felt that feeling in my stomach I did earlier and I knew I was close.  
“Are you close, baby?” Harry whispered in my ear.  
“Y-yes, uhh, I-I am” I moaned out.  
“Good then just let it go! Just cum all over my dick! I wanna feel you clench around me.” He seductively whispers in my ear.  
That just did it. Him saying that, I clenched around him and let my orgasm go with a scream of his name. I was seeing stars and I knew I just had one of the most amazing orgasms.  
A few more thrusts and I could tell Harry was getting sloppier. So I pulled him down by the neck to kiss him. I put my face by his ear and whisper “You feel amazing in me, so big and thick. It fills me up. Cum in me Harry”  
With that he moans my name and releases in the condom and me. It felt amazing. I felt like I was on cloud nine. He falls on top of me and then rolls off, pulling out. I groan because of the lacking of him.  
“That was…” I start to say  
“Amazing!” he finishes.  
“Yes amazing, absolutely amazing” I say quietly.  
He wraps his arm around me and kisses my neck.  
“Harry…” I start to say, turning so I faced him.  
“Hmm” he replies with his eyes half-lidded.  
“We have alcohol downstairs. What do you want to do go down and drink or stay up here?” I inquire  
“Screw the alcohol. I just want to lay here with you. Can we do that?” he asked back.  
“Yes we can.” Is all I can say before falling asleep in his arms.  
He kissed my forehead then hair and fell asleep not too long after me.  
This was the best Valentine’s Day EVER!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured you would be looking for me when you got up. Just meet me downstairs. Clothing optional ;)  
>  I smile at his cheekiness and look to see his shirt still on my floor.  
>  “That little bastard” I say to myself.  
>  I get up and put on his white button up. I button it up as far as it could go which was halfway.

After me and Harry’s very busy night I woke up and saw that he was gone. I looked around my room and saw him nowhere.

            I look on my bedside table to see a note on it.

            _I figured you would be looking for me when you got up. Just meet me downstairs. Clothing optional ;)_

            I smile at his cheekiness and look to see his shirt still on my floor.

            “That little bastard” I say to myself.

            I get up and put on his white button up. I button it up as far as it could go which was halfway.

            I walk down my stairs and look in my living room and see there is no Harry.

            “Harry?” I yell out as much as I could my voice sound so small and weak.

            I get no reply so I look in the kitchen and see that he is not there either.

            “Harry I’m down here! Where are you?” I shout.

            Still no answer, I walk to my door and look out my peephole to see that my car was back and his car was there.

            I open the door and yell for Harry again and get no response.

            I shrug my shoulders and step backwards and close my door. As I continue to move backwards I run into something bulky or should I say someone.

            I let out a scream and this someone wraps his arms around my waist.

            “Would you calm down, baby? It’s just me” I could tell it was Harry and melted in his touch and calmed down.

            “Okay so I have another surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes” He instructs me.

            “Why?” I ask mysteriously.

            “Just do as I say, please, it would be helpful.” He begs.

            “Fine” I say and close my eyes.

            He removes his hands from my waist and I hear footsteps.

            “Okay how many fingers am I holding up?” He asks making sure.

            “I don’t know…five?” I guess

            “Damn did you cheat?”

            “No I just guessed” I say with my eyes still closed.

            “Okay how many now?” He asked again.

            “Two?” I guessed.

            “Nope! Okay we’re all good now. Take my hand please.” He asked nicely.

            I grab his hand and he leads me to God knows where. I hear a door open. I’m guessing it’s either my back door or my basement door.

            Harry lets go of my hand and picks me up bridal style and start walking. I feel cold air on my legs.

            “You know you can put me down anytime now, Styles” I tell him.

            I feel him squat down and put my feet first on the grass. He keeps his hand on my waist as we stand up.

            I feel something at my legs but I can’t put a finger on it.

            “Okay…OPEN!” Harry says to me.

            I open my eyes and look down to see a puppy at my feet.

            “OH MY GOSH! IT IS SOOOO CUTE!!!!” I squeal.

            “Happy Valentine’s day, love!” Harry says.

            I kneel down and start to pet the little fur ball. I see that he already has a collar and a tag.

            I look at the tag and see the name “Hazard”

            “He’s so cute, Harry! When did you get him?” I ask, picking him up.

            “Today, when you was sleeping. I went to the pound and adopted him. I thought you would love him.” Harry responds back

            “Well I do! Thank you! So why the name ‘Hazard’?” I asked

            “So you can nickname him ‘Haz’. That’s what the lads call me and so I figured you can nickname him that. So I will always be with you when I’m not.” He explains to me, moving behind me and putting his hands on my waist.

            “Ahhhh, well then that explains why when I am around them they call you Haz. Speaking of them we should have a day out with them and my friends. Can we do that?” I ask curiously, putting Hazard down and turning around.

            “I was hoping I would have you to myself since you look so good with my shirt on and nothing on underneath, but since you want to hang with them I guess we can go out. Where do you want to go?” He confirms.

            “Let’s go to the multi-purpose building. I mean it has games, a gym, and a room with televisions with every console you can name!” I say excitedly.

            “Okay…just let me call up the lads and you miss thing go get ready!” He yells at me.

            I was already heading back into my apartment when he said okay. I ran up my stairs and to my bedroom.

            When I walked in my room smelled of sex and arousal. I go to my dresser and pull out a T-shirt, a pair of jeans, a bra and panties.

            I take off Harry’s shirt and walk out my door to the bathroom across. I stop in front of the stairs and look down and see Harry on his phone.

            “…yeah, she’s getting ready now…hey I will have to call you back.” Harry tells one of those boys, looking up the stairs at me.

            “You are such a tease…I mean you really are a tease!” He says walking up the stairs to me 2 at a time.

            I run to my bathroom as fast as I could and was about to close the door when Harry put his foot into the door and opened it. He closed the door, grabs me and slams me into the door.

            “Uhhhh” I moan out.

            “I’m surprised you didn’t moan my name! I loved hearing that last night” He whispered in my ear.

            He sucked on my skin by my collarbone. “Uhhh” I moaned again.

            “Say my name!” He says to me.

            I decided to mess with him and moan out “Zaayynnn”

            I saw his eyes shoot up at me and look me straight into my brown eyes. I could tell he was jealous and piss that I just did that.

            “You did not just moan Zayn’s name! You’re going to pay for that, tease.” He growls at me.

            “Well that is going have to wait; we have a play date with the gang.” I say moving away from him and starting my shower. “You still haven’t left yet?” I feel that my water is hot and step in.

            “No, I haven’t have I?” He replies back.

            I step into my shower and say “No, are you going to leave?”

            I hear nothing for a while so I start to sing.

            “Give me love like her

            Because lately I’ve been waking up alone

            Things must drop but the sun must shine

            Told you I’ll let them go; and that I find my corner

            Baby tonight I’ll call ya

            After my blood turns into alcohol…”

            I still hear nothing until

            “Mmmmm no I just hold ya

            Give a little time to me

            Burn this out

            We’ll play hide and seek…”

            “HOLY SHIT!” I yell and turn around and see a naked Harry behind.

            “Sorry, but again you are such a tease and I can’t get enough of you.” He states bluntly.

            “Don’t you have to call the rest of the boys though? And I still need to call my friends.” I tell him.

            “They can wait; I have some unfinished business to take care of.” He says to me stepping closer pinning me to the tile of the shower.

            He puts his hands on the tile beside my head getting his curls wet. Honestly it was fucking hot seeing this.

            “You are such a flirt, tease, and mine. ALL.MINE.” He whispers in my ear biting my lobe.

            I let out a small moan and look at him. His eyes are full of desire and lust. The fact that I feel the same is beyond me.

            He leans down crashing his lips to mine and I can taste the mint of his toothpaste. I moan into the kiss and I feel my knees getting weak. Harry picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

            We continue our snogging session when I hear a phone ring. I move my curtain to see that it’s Harry’s. Harry moves his face to my neck and bites hard.

            “Hello?” I answer.

            “Oh, hey Erika! Is Harry there? Zayn just told me we are all hanging out and he didn’t say what time.” It was Liam.

            “Oh, hey Leeyum! Yeah Harry is here. We are hanging out at 4! Do…you…uhhh…know where at?” I breathed out. Harry was going lower down and almost to my spot.

            “Uhhh, yeah he said the Multi-purpose building on campus. So we will see you guys at 4, correct?” Liam asked.

            “Yup…ahhh…see…uhhh…there!” I say quickly and hang up.

            Harry is eating me out and I throw the phone onto my clothes and look at him looking up at me.

            I throw my head back and moan because it feels so good.

            “You are such a bad boy! That was Liam who just called because you hung up on Zayn!” I yell at him.

            “Well you shouldn’t have been such a damn tease standing at the top of the stairs like you did.” He argues back.

            “I was just standing there! I was making sure you were calling the boys and I was admiring you!” I respond back.

            “Yeah…whatever!” Harry gets up and presses his lips back to mine to shut me up.

            I break the kiss and turn off the water and walk out of my shower leaving Harry to deal with himself.

            I get dress back in my bedroom and go back to my bathroom to brush my teeth, apply my makeup and do my hair.

            I called up all my friends and tell them that we are hanging out with the boys. A lot of them told me they already knew because Elizabeth told them.

            I swear that girl once Niall tells her something she is all up on getting something done. I walk downstairs and see Harry like always chilling on my couch. I look at my phone and see that it’s almost 4

            “Ready to go?” I asked him.

            He shook his head like he was thinking and said “Yeah, let’s go, babe!”

            He stands up and I grab my shoes and jacket and walk out of my door.

            “So how did you get my car here?” I questioned.

            “Oh…I stopped back to my apartment with the lads and gave Louis your keys and he drove Liam back to the restaurant and then Liam drove your car here while Louis followed. I hope that was okay?” He explained.

            “Yeah it’s okay I am glad you look after me” I say jumping into his Range Rover.

            “I like looking after you! If it means me having you to myself.” He says starting up his Rover.

            “You do have me to yourself, so don’t worry about that” I say putting my hand over his and looking at him.

            “Good”

            We reach the building in no time and walk in. I see everyone is there and chatting away. I make a quick round and say hi to all my friends. I then see Louis, Niall, Elizabeth, Liam, and Zayn all around the television in the arcade room.

            “Hey guys what are you doing?” I ask them.

            “Watching Nialler here beat Jay in FIFA” Liam responds.

            I look at the television and see Niall is up by 2 on Jay. I laugh a little.

            “Shut up, Erika I know I can beat him!” Jay yells at me.

            I laugh harder because he thinks he can actually beat Niall.

            “Yeah…okay” I say back to Jay.

            The match has ended and Jay gets up frustrated and walks to me and pins me to the wall.

            “You are ridiculous! You messed me up I could have beaten that Irishmen!” Jay says getting too close for my comfort. I look up in his eyes and see anger and a hint of jealously.

            Ever since me and Harry made it official Jay has been snapping at me for everything. It seemed like he was actually into me. I mean we were close friends and I loved playing games with him but he would always linger his touches around me.

            I look back over to the crew and see them looking at something. I look to the other side and see Harry coming towards me. He stops behind Jay and taps his shoulder.

            Jay looks back and sees a furious Harry. Jay just smirks and looks back to me and whispers “I know you can do better than him. I know you!”

            I look at Harry who grabs Jay by the shoulders and leads him away from me.

            “Don’t you EVER touch my girl again!” Harry demands to him.

            Jay just looks at Harry not even fazed by what he said. I knew the look he was giving. It was the look that I knew he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

            “Your girl? Did I hear that right? Y-O-U-R G-I-R-L?” he sounds astonished.

            Harry now gets in Jay’s face and repeats himself “Yes, my girl! DO NOT EVER TOUCH HER!”

            I just watch with wide eyes trying to process what was happening! I mean I could tell Harry was protective, but I didn’t think he was this bad.

            I finally realize the look in Harry’s eyes and I could tell it was anger and jealously and I knew that if I didn’t get him out of that room right now he would take out Jay with a tackle.

            “Okay boys! ENOUGH!” I say loudly.

            They both look at me before I continue, “Harry I was laughing at Jay because he was losing against Niall in FIFA and he overreacted. I’m used to it. We argue like this all the time.”

            “Then why was he so close to you? What did he tell you?” Harry asked angrily.

            “I told her to not laugh at me again! I hate when she does that to me!” Jay cuts in.

            I saw the anger in Harry’s eyes disappear, slowly. I looked at Jay and gave him the look that said ‘Thank you’.

            “I still don’t like the fact that you were that close to her” Harry repeats

            “Dude, if it makes you feel better than I won’t get that close to her. We are just friends. Promise.” Jay says

            “Great, because I was just about the tackle you to the ground” Harry says, laughing.

            “Good thing you didn’t” Jay chuckles.

            “So are we all good here? I would like to get back to hanging out with all of YOU!” I say gesturing to the rest of the gang.

            “Yeah, we’re good!” Jay says, winking at me.

            Oh boy. This can’t be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…I mean you were just joking with him! I don’t get why he reacted like that…unless…” she says  
>  “Unless what? Oh NO! Can’t be possible! We have been friends since freshman year! He can’t! Can he?” I question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love drama! DA DA DAAAAAA!

Me and Elizabeth were talking about what went down.

            “…I mean you were just joking with him! I don’t get why he reacted like that…unless…” she says

            “Unless what? Oh NO! Can’t be possible! We have been friends since freshman year! He can’t! Can he?” I question.

            “I don’t know it just how he was he seemed like that. I mean if I was in his shoes and reacted like that I wouldn’t doubt it.” She states.

            “Well there is no way! I mean he is like a brother to me! We have our arguments because we are so alike.” I explain. Trying to not let this get to me.

            “We’ll see, I guess.” She says quietly.

            Oh God. I know it’s not possible I mean yeah his touches linger more around me now and what he said in my ear about me doing better, but other than that there’s nothing.

            I walk around the room and see everyone enjoying their time so I decide to leave the room to get some air.

            As soon as I walk out there he was just chilling on the wall. I try to quickly get back into the room, but with no prevail he catches my arm.

            “Hey can we talk?” He asked.

            “Sure” I respond.

            “You know I mean good for you…I was just looking after you.” He says

            “Yeah I know…” I say

            “I just…I don’t know…I wish you wasn’t going out with him” he complains

            “Well it was my decision. I really like him! I wish you could understand that!” I tell him.

            “Yeah I know that and I’m trying to accept it but…” he starts to say but then looks at me, “oh screw it”

            He pins me to the wall right outside and presses his lips to mine.

            My eyes go wide and I push Jay off.

            “What are you doing?” I ask him, angrily.

            “Sorry, but I couldn’t help it! I can’t accept that fact that you’re with that Brit! I just can’t you should be with me! Why can’t you see that?” He steps closer and continues, “Why can’t you see that I love you and have since freshman year when I first saw you at your table with your friends. When you first came and talked to me and we became friends! It was love at first sight!”

            “WOW! I mean…” I was trying to process what he just said. “You love ME! The girl that you fight with over the littlest of things; the girl that gives you the hardest time over everything!”

            Jay just shook his head yes.

            “I need time to breathe and process everything, but for now just stay away from me for a while and I won’t tell Harry what you did. I don’t want you to get hurt.” I say, walking away from him.

            I head back to the room where everyone is and spot Harry. I smile seeing him playing ‘Just Dance 4’ with Zayn and basically Zayn is kicking his butt. I look at them both and how both their hips move and I’m not going to lie right now but it was turning me on.

            I continue to watch them until the songs end and them hugging each other like brothers. I walked towards Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips, hearing all the wolf whistles and howls from everyone.

            “So Erika how was your Valentine’s day?” Zayn asks.

            “It was surprisingly a surprise” I say looking at Harry.

            Harry chuckles at the fact that I said that.

            “When she says it was surprisingly a surprise, she means it” Harry pipes in, still chuckling.

            “Haz, what did you do?” Louis asks curiously.

            “Let’s see, sent her on a scavenger hunt through her house, a nice dinner, a couple songs, and a puppy this morning!” He says matter-of-factly.

            I just nod in agreement and say “He named the puppy ‘Hazard’”

            Everyone just looked at me with big smiles on their faces.

            “What?” We both said.

            “Anything else happened? Like why you left dinner early last night?” Niall asked, grinning like a fool.

            “Nope!” I say popping the ‘p’.

            “Yeah what she said. We left earlier because you and Elizabeth couldn’t keep your hands off each other. So it was awkward.” Harry says, agreeing with me.

            “Sorry mate, but she needed ‘love’” Niall says proudly.

            “DUDE!!!!!” Liam, Louis, and Zayn say in unison.

            I look at Elizabeth who was redder than a tomato.  I just laughed at her and pulled out my phone to text her.

            _I’ll tell you what happened after we left later and something that happened just not too long ago with Jay. ~E_

            I focus back into the conversation or well argument about how Niall shares way too much private life with them. I just laugh when I feel my phone vibrate.

            _Okie dokie and what do you mean something with Jay? Did he tell you he loves you or something? –E &N_

            I just give her the look of “pretty much that’s what happened but there’s more” and she just got big eyed and grabbed my wrist.

            “We’ll be right back!” She yells back at the arguing boys.

            There was no response from them, since they were still arguing.

            Me and Elizabeth end up in the bathroom.

            “Okay…spill” She demands.

            “Where do I start? Oh I know the part where he can’t accept the fact that I’m going out with Harry and tells me he doesn’t like that fact that I’m going out with that ‘Brit’ and that I should be with him and before any of saying that pinned me to the wall and kissed me! I think that sums up what happened.” I blurt out in one breath.

            Elizabeth has her mouth open in shock.

            “Worse thing is I told him I wouldn’t tell Harry because I don’t want him to get hurt!” I finished.

            She closes her mouth and says “YOU NEED TO TELL HIM AND YOU NEED TO TELL HIM NOW!”

            “I KNOW! I know I need to tell him but I don’t know how! I mean how am I supposed to tell the guy that I love that the guy who is in love with me but I don’t feel the same way? HOW?” I say freaking out.

            “You know how to cook right? Stupid question you do! Do it over a nice dinner! And just hope and pray he doesn’t get piss and go after him!” She suggests.

            “Yeah, I can do that…mind doing me a favor and telling him to come here?” I asked of her.

            “Sure…” She agrees and leaves the bathroom.

            I sit on the counter of the bathroom and think about what happened to me today. I mean Jay, my best friend, kissed me and told me he loved me. I got a puppy from my boyfriend of almost 2 months. I had the most amazing Valentine’s Day and an eventful morning with him and I’m about to tell him what Jay did to me not to long ago over a home-cooked dinner.

            I continue to think until I feel hands over mine on the counter. I look up and see his green eyes looking right into my brown eyes. I start to tear up and little because I just don’t know how I got him.

            “Baby, why are you crying? Did I do something?” He asked.

            I look at him again and shake my head no.

            “Then what is wrong? I need to know so I can make you feel better.” He says.

            “W-will you n-not get m-mad?” I asked, sniffling.

            “I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try” he says soothingly.

            I compose myself to tell him.

            “Ok, well ummm…Jay told me he loves me…and ummm…then he ummm…” I look at him and see the sadness in his eyes.

            “Then he what, Erika?” Harry asks looking at me with big puppy eyes. They kinda reminded me of Liam.

            “Then he kissed me” I finished and was looking down to the ground making it seem like the most interesting thing to me.

            Harry’s hand grabs my chin and lifts my head up and kisses me.

            “As long as you didn’t kiss him back I don’t care” he warned.

            “I didn’t…I pushed him away.” I tell him quietly. I couldn’t look him in the eyes because it was so hard.

            “I won’t hurt him but I will have a talk with him about this.” He insists.

            “No let me tell him first that I told you and have him be mad at me for like 5 minutes” I say quickly.

            “Alright” he agrees.

            I get up off the counter and give him a quick kiss before walking away.

            “Oh, we should play ‘Just Dance 4’ when I get done.” I tell him, winking and walking out of the bathroom.

            I go to find Jay and I see him over by Ryan and Brittany.

            “Hey guys!” I say to them all.

            Jay just looks at me. Well actually he’s glaring at me, like I was in the wrong of what happened earlier.

            “Hey, Erika!” Brittany says.

            “Hey” was all Ryan says to me.

            “Jay, can we talk again?” I ask him.

            “I don’t know why won’t you go ask your British boyfriend.” He spits at me.

            “You know what fine! If you don’t want to talk about what happened earlier I’ll just let Harry do it because honestly I really do wish right now that you didn’t kiss me but hey why would you care!” I say to him, getting angry at him.

            Brittany and Ryan look at us both in shock of what I just said and I realized what I did.

            “I’m sorry I just get…” I start.

            “Don’t worry about it Erika, it was my fault and I do care. Now what about Harry?” He shyly says.

            I look at Brittany and Ryan who are still shocked by the news.

            “Guys before you go let me tell you this right now, you say anything to anyone about this I will hunt you down and will torture you. Got it?” I say, sternly.

            They both shake their heads yes.

            “Okay…good. Now Jay…” I say turning to him, “He wants to talk to you about what happened because I told him. I couldn’t wait to tell him he just looked so sad when I saw him that I couldn’t hold it and he was going to pry it out of me anyways once he realized something was wrong with me so yeah.”

            “Does he want to do it right now?” he asked.

            “I suppose. Go find him. He was in the girl’s bathroom with me real quick to talk to me, but I believe he left by now.” I say, quietly, looking down at my shoes.

            “Okay. Will he hurt me?” he asked again.

            “No…he just wants to talk.” I explain.

            I watch Jay excuse himself and walk to go find Harry.

            “Erika, did Jay really do that? I mean you guys have been friends since freshman year.” Ryan chimes in.

            “Yeah, I mean Erika you’re not just saying it to be dramatic?” Brittany adds in.

            I shake my head no to Brittany’s question and answer Ryan’s “Yes he actually did do that and I know we have been friends since freshman year which is how long he has liked me for.”

            They both look at me and at each other before giving me a group hug.

            “We’re sorry Erika” they both said.

            “Why? I mean we can’t stop the inevitable.” I answer.

            “We know, but we just didn’t think Jay would do something like that.” Ryan says.

            “Can’t stop the unpredictable.” I state with a laugh.

            They both just nodded.

            We talked for a little while. Them asking me about Valentine’s Day and what all happened, minus our little escapades.

            I excused myself from them to go get something to drink when I see Harry and Jay.

            “I wonder what they are talking about” I hear Liam behind me.

            I jump a little before saying “don’t scare me like that!” punching him in the shoulder.

            “Sorry, so do you know what they are talking about?” he asked.

            “I have an idea.” I say to him.

            “Which would be?” Liam questioned.

            “Do you really want to know?” I answered.

            “Yes I actually do. I mean he’s always up to some sort of trouble.” Liam states.

            “Well since you really want to know. It has to deal with me.” I say quietly.

            “The incident earlier with the FIFA?” He asked.

            “That and something else.” I say.

            “Oh”

            “Yup” was all I could reply back with.

            “Well if you ever want to talk I’m here for ya Erika! Me, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Elizabeth.” He states.

            “Yeah, I know I do. Me and Harry might come over after this to talk to you guys.” I respond.

            “Okay” was all he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s Harry? I just saw him with ya.” Niall asks.  
>  “Ummm…honestly I don’t know where he went but I know he’s mad. Which can’t be good can it?” I state.  
>  “No…it’s not good.” Louis says quietly.  
>  “Oh shit. Let’s go find him before he does something stupid.” Zayn says.  
>  “Erika and Elizabeth stay here” Liam demands.  
>  “Ummm NO! I am his girlfriend I have to make sure he’s okay.” I say sternly.  
>  “Fine. C’mon.” he says.  
>  I grab Elizabeth’s hand. I need her more right now because I don’t know what Harry is going to do, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Jay.  
>  We walk around looking for Harry until I hear yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is my middle name apparently.

Our little friend get-together went on a little longer. I continued to talk to people and roaming around.

            I feel a pair of large hands on my waist and I jump a little. I turn around and see no other than Harry.

            I turn around and give him a quick kiss, hearing the wolf-whistles again. I roll my eyes and look at him.

            “I’m sorry” I tell him.

            “Why? It wasn’t your fault love. You had nothing to do with it.” He replies.

            “But I did Harry, I mean I was the one that ignored that lingering touches and acted like we were friends. When in reality he wanted to be more! Harry I’m so sorry. Also he called you a Brit and said I shouldn’t be with you” I say to him.

            He just looks at me. I look into his eyes there are dark and I see his jaw clench. This can’t be good.

            “Harry?” I say to him

            No response.

            “BABE? Don’t do this to me” I whisper to him.

            “Do what?” he asks.

            “I see that look in your eyes. I know for a fact you are angry and jealous.” I state to him.

            “It’s that obvious?” he questions.

            I shake my head yes.

            He sighs and runs a hand through his curls.

            “I’ll be right back, yeah?” he says.

            “Okay” was all I could say to him, as he was walking away from me.

            I go find Liam and the rest of the gang.

            “Hey guys” I say as cheerful as I can.

            “Hey” They say in unison.

            “Where’s Harry? I just saw him with ya.” Niall asks.

            “Ummm…honestly I don’t know where he went but I know he’s mad. Which can’t be good can it?” I state.

            “No…it’s not good.” Louis says quietly.

            “Oh shit. Let’s go find him before he does something stupid.” Zayn says.

            “Erika and Elizabeth stay here” Liam demands.

            “Ummm NO! I am his girlfriend I have to make sure he’s okay.” I say sternly.

            “Fine. C’mon.” he says.

            I grab Elizabeth’s hand. I need her more right now because I don’t know what Harry is going to do, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Jay.

            We walk around looking for Harry until I hear yelling.

            “Guys, he’s outside. I can’t miss that Cheshire accent from anywhere” I say running to the front doors of the building.

            I see a crowd around what I’m assuming is Harry and Jay.

            I push my way through and see Harry having Jay pinned to the ground. I see Harry yelling at him about calling him a “Brit” and that he loves me and I love him and he needs to get over that fact that I’m taken.

            I look in horror as Jay spits in Harry’s face and just when Harry was about to punch him Liam has hold of him pulling him off of Jay and backing away.

            “Oh and one other thing Harry, Erika wasn’t a virgin when she met you and so technically she doesn’t belong to you, she did belong to some other dude” Jay says loudly for everyone to hear.

            I look at him in horror and then anger took over and I went straight up to Jay and punched him right in the nose, blood running out of it instantly.

            I shake my hand and look over at Harry; his eyes look upset and hurt.

            “Harry I can explain. I really can, but not here let’s do it back at the apartment.” I tell him, tears starting to brim my eyes.

            All I see is Harry shaking his head yes.

            “Guys come with me” I tell the boys, Elizabeth and Brittany.

            They all nod and I jump into Harry’s Range Rover with his keys, him being beside me because he can’t drive since he hadn’t said anything to me since the incident.

            I was looking at the road when I said, “Harry, you have to say something. Please!”

            He looks at me with those green eyes filled with hurt.

            “Why did you tell me?” he asked quietly.

            “Because I honestly thought it wasn’t important. I didn’t think I needed to tell you.” I imply.

            He nods before asking, “Who was he? Was it Jay?”

            “No, it wasn’t Jay. His name was Andy and it was back in high school when it happened.” I explain.

            He shakes his head and smirks.

            We are almost at my apartment when I get stopped by a red light.

            I look at him and grab his hand.

            “If you are mad then tell me. I can already tell that you are upset” I say.

            “I can’t tell you if I’m mad until I hear the whole story, but yes I am upset that you didn’t tell me” He tells me.

            I shake my head yes and the light turns green. I start to drive again.

            “You know for you driving technically on the passenger side you aren’t that bad. I mean it took me a while to remember that you guys drive on the opposite side of us.” He chuckles.

            “Thanks. I had a rental car when I was in London so I learned quickly how to drive London roads.” I proclaim.

            I park right beside my car and shut off the engine. I look at Harry who is staring at me.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Nothing it’s just I-you look beautiful.” He compliments me.

            “Well we still need to talk” I remind him.

            He nods and we get out of his Range Rover.

            “Girl, you know how to drive don’t ya?” Elizabeth said.

            “Yes, I do! It wasn’t that hard!” I exclaim.

            I get my keys out and unlock my door.

            “Damn Erika, you’ve been studying hard?” Louis asks.

            “Well as you can tell being a PR major and Business minor you have A LOT of stuff to do” I explain going into my kitchen.

            I grab various drinks and alcohol. I knew this was going to be a long interrogation for me and I was in need of alcohol.

            “Okay, where do we want to begin?” I question.

            “Let’s start with you and Jay.” Liam says.

            “Okay then,” I start to say “Well me and him met freshman year when our freshman class went to a baseball game. We clicked perfectly as friends. He would always make me laugh. He was the only person that could make me snort and he did it at the worse times possible. We then began to hang out and got to know each other. Which we both found out we went to school 15 minutes apart. Our schools were actually rivals in American football. At the time he had a girlfriend and I was happily single. I didn’t mind having him around. I never met his girlfriend which I was fine with. Half way through freshman year we began our arguments because of our personalities were EXACTLY the same. Somehow we still managed to click though. After a while we stopped talking because we got so busy with school. We both had 16 credit hours and about 40 hours of homework so we never saw each other. Once sophomore year started I avoided him for a while just trying to get along with my roommate who by happened to be my best friend at the time, but after a while we started to talk again. He told me that he and his girlfriend broke up, but he never told me the reason why. I ended up finding out that she cheated on him with his best friend. I felt bad for him but I had to act like I didn’t know the reason,”

I take a sip of my beer and continue on “We basically went back to normal of talking. We started going back and playing pool. That’s when I notice the lingering touches when he would walk around me when it was my turn. I could tell he was looking at my ass when I bent over the table and I could tell he was staring at my boobs when I was wearing a tank in the summer heat. But me being me I ignored them and continued on with our friendship. When I went to London when I was 20 I was texting him telling everything that I was doing because he wanted to know, when I got back from London I showed him the pictures. When I showed the pictures I looked into his eyes and saw excitement because he was happy I was finally able to travel to London. That was when he asked if I met any cute guys,”

I take another sip of my beer and sigh, “I told him about Harry, but at the time I didn’t know it was Harry I just knew him as ‘the guy with emerald green eyes and curly brown hair with a gorgeous Cheshire accent’…”

“Wait you guys talked?” Niall asked looking at me then Harry.

We both nodded our heads.

“It was quick, I was asking her back to my place, but she was stubborn and turned me down” Harry chimes in.

I gasp at the fact that he called me stubborn, “ass” I say to him.

He laughs.

“Okay continue on” Louis says interestingly.

“Alight…well when I told Jay this his eyes changed to jealously. That was when I picked up that he might somewhat like me. I honestly never thought that he was fully in love with me. As again I ignored Jay’s advances of flirting, somewhat, I decided to play fire with fire and flirt back. Which as you can tell bit me in the ass.” I chuckle at the small joke.

“So you guys continued with the friendship even though he was in love with you?” Louis asked.

I nod my head yes and take another swig of my beer, “Yeah, because after London I had Harry in my mind. I knew he was the one for me and not Jay, so I didn’t love Jay back. I only had my eyes for Harry. Which as you can tell I have now, I never thought I would get him; by the way, I thought I would never see him again until I moved to London after college.” I smile at him with hope.

He grabs my hand and squeezed it. I knew he loved me as much I love him. We were impossible to stop.

“Is that the end of that you and Jay?” Liam asks.

“Yes it is.” I respond back.

“Well then, here’s the next question; what Jay said about you is that true?” Liam questions.

I nod, “Yes it’s true. Before I met Harry I had an affair with my ex best friend’s boyfriend.”

“Okay well then that changes some things. Wanna share?” Harry sounded offended.

“I will because you guys deserve to know,” I state, “I was in high school when this happened. I was stupid and pissed off. VERY pissed off I might add. I was in a bunch of high school drama that was pointless to me but I got dragged in. Well, I got blamed for a lot of things that I was not responsible for. I was just trying to get through my second year of high school with no problem. That didn’t go so well…”

I take a drink of my beer again noticing I’m going to need another one. “My ex best friend boyfriend kept hitting on me whenever she wasn’t around. He would always try to get in my pants. I would fight and tell him no. He would listen and let me go until after I turned 16 the legal age of consent. Once I turned 16 he pinned me to the edge of a fridge and ask me ‘if I felt his dick on my leg’ every time I said no. Well that was my mistake to say that because he wanted to prove to me that he was hard because of me. One day he took my hand and put it on his crotch. Well since I’m known for teasing I decided to tease him and bit and move my hand on his crotch which made him harder. When he had enough I walked away but he would catch my arm and pull me to him and kiss me hard…”

I look at Harry he seems hurt before I continue I say “Harry trust me right now he was my first, but you I’m hoping will be my last. I don’t want to lose you. You are too important to me to lose.”

He looks at me and smiles. It was a genuine smile. I sigh in relief and continue, “I decided to kiss him back and one thing led to another and I ended up in his bed. I was the other woman. After that he would still try and get in my pants but I refused it and told him it was a one-time thing. I don’t need his girlfriend up my ass for fucking him. I do however regret what I did and I wish I could take it back I really do.” I finished.

I looked at everybody’s faces and they look astonished by my stories. I open another beer and chug it down.

“Somebody say something” I plead.

The silence was killing me so I stood up and started to walk to my bedroom. “I’m changing into a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.” I state starting up the stairs.

I feel someone grab my hand. It was Harry I could tell because his hands are so soft.

“Babe, I love you so much and I’m glad that you spoke up. I was upset about this whole situation, but I don’t care. I love you too much to lose you.” He says sweetly before pulling me to him and kissing me on the lips.

I smile into the kiss and pull back with the same smile “I love you, and thank you for not being upset.”

“Erika, before you go upstairs to change, I do have a question” Brittany said.

“Shoot” I say looking over Harry’s shoulder.

“Why did you tell Jay?” I should have figured that question was coming up.

“I told him because it was before I met any of you wonderful people and he was one of my closet friends that I was able to tell secrets to. But you guys also knew before the boys because I trust you guys. I was going to tell the boys eventually but I guess sooner is better than never.” I explained to them

“But you trust us now?” Zayn questions

“Yes” was my reply.

They all nod to my reply.

“Any more questions? I really do want to change out of this outfit and put my hair up.” I state.

They all shake their heads no and I head upstairs to my room and start changing. I hear my door open; I look over my shoulder when I see that it’s Harry.

“May I help you?” I asked. I’m only in a bra and jeans.

“You may…see I have this little problem with this girl and well you see she just told me her life story in one night and while some other dude would dump her I decide to stay with her…” he starts.

“Okay and how am I supposed to help?” I question.

“I don’t know to forgive her for leaving me in the dark for almost 2 months. Should I forgive her?” he inquires.

“Well depends on the girl. If it was me I sure would love to be forgiven and ask for forgiveness for leaving him in the dark for 2 months. But that’s just me.” I imply.

“So I should forgive her?” he questions.

“Yes, because she was stupid in not telling him in the beginning of her past, because she was afraid to tell him of her past.” I say.

“Well then, Mrs. Styles I guess you are forgiven and I forgive you for keeping me in the dark.” He tells me.

“Thank you and we aren’t married. So it’s still Ms. Stowe, Mr. Styles.” I laugh at him.

“But it does have a nice ring to it. Does it not?” he asks.

“It does, but we have a long road ahead of us before any wedding plans. Let’s recall we’re not even engaged! Also you don’t live here, even though you are here majority of the time.” I remind him.

He steps closer to me, but I don’t step back. He continues to come closer to me until we are chests are touching.

“Well maybe I should move-in?” he suggests.

“Maybe” I say.

Maybe, just maybe he can move in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she starts she says “Ms. Stowe, can you come here please? Bring your stuff with you too.”  
>  “I don’t mean to be rude, but may I ask why?” I politely asked her.  
>  “You have a note and some young gentleman asked me to dismiss you from class today and since you are one of my best students in this class I was happy to agree.” She explains.  
>  I grab my stuff and walk up to the class. It felt like high school when you get called to the principal’s office and everybody’s eyes are on you.

Right about spring break for the school came around, I was still thinking about Harry possibly moving in with me.

I mean I would love it. I love having him around; he’s already around here all the time anyway so you would think he had already moved in. I mean basically I do his laundry already, because it’s here.

As I was walking to my last class before spring break starts, I feel a big pair of hands on my sides. Well due to my reflex I reacted and ended up swinging back really hard and knocking Harry on his ass. Oops.

“I’m so sorry, babe!” I say worried.

            “It’s okay I mean I snuck up on you” he says standing up.

            He fully stands up and I look at him. I smile because of his goofy smile he has with those dimples that kill.

            “So what are your plans for spring break?” he asks curiously.

            “Well since you will be back in London; I will probably head back home to see my mom and her boyfriend. Then probably go visit my sister.” I say.

            “Oh, well have fun!” he says before skipping his way to class.

            Something about that boy is suspicious. He has something up his sleeve.

            I hurry to my class because I was now running a couple minutes late. I walk into my class and see my professor isn’t there yet! Thank god.

            I take my seat which ended up being in the way back in a corner because the professor went by alphabetical; by last name. So since I was an “S” I got put in the back.

            I see my professor come in and she looks a bit drained. I don’t blame the woman I mean having to teach for this long and this late in the day; I would feel the same way.

            Before she starts she says “Ms. Stowe, can you come here please? Bring your stuff with you too.”

            “I don’t mean to be rude, but may I ask why?” I politely asked her.

            “You have a note and some young gentleman asked me to dismiss you from class today and since you are one of my best students in this class I was happy to agree.” She explains.

            I grab my stuff and walk up to the class. It felt like high school when you get called to the principal’s office and everybody’s eyes are on you.

            My professor handed me the note and I left the classroom. I open the note having it say;

            _“Meet me back at your apartment, right now! –Harry”_

            What is he up to now? Another surprise? I wonder what it could be.

            I walk to my car and start the engine. I put it in drive and drive off to my apartment.

            I make it to my apartment in no time since the traffic lights were all green. I shut off my engine and walk to my door, putting my key into the door only to find out my door is unlocked.

            My legs get attacked by Hazard since he is so excited to see me.

            “Hey baby boy! How was your day? Huh? Was you good?” I asked him.

            He barks like a nut and runs off and up the stairs. I follow him.

            “Haz? Where did you go boy?” I called to the air.

            I hear barking that’s coming from my room. I walk to my room to see my suitcases all packed.

            “What the hell?” I said.

            “SURPRISE!!!!” I hear someone yell. I jump and turn around to see Harry with a bright face on showing his dimples.

            “For God sakes, Harry, will you stop scaring me?” I asked.

            “No. I love seeing you jump. It’s adorable” he chuckles, walking to me putting his hands on my waist and pulling me close.

            I shake my head, putting it on his chest. “So why are my suitcases packed?”

            “Because I have a surprise for you, but I can’t tell you because that would ruin the surprise.” He says proudly.

            “Can you tell me anything?” I asked.

            “Nope!” he says popping the ‘p’.

            I just shake my head again. “Okay, so when do we leave?” I ask looking up at him.

            He looks at his watch and then at me, “We have to get going now”

            He grabs my suitcases and heads down to his Range Rover and puts them in his trunk.

            “Who’s going to take care of Hazard?” I asked him.

            “He’s coming with us!” He exclaims.

            “Do you have a carrier for him at least?” I questioned.

            He shakes his head yes.

            I grab Hazard and walk out of my apartment making sure all lights were off and locked my door.

            I jump into the Range Rover and put Hazard on my lap.

            “There is one thing I do have to do” He says taking his tie around his neck and wrapping it around my eyes so I couldn’t see.

            “Is this really necessary?” I question.

            “Yes! Can you see anything?” he request.

            “No” I reply with a sigh.

            “Good!” he exclaims.

            I feel the vehicle start moving. I know at some point I fell asleep since I was already in darkness.

            I feel Harry shake me awake.

            “C’mon love! Time to get out of the rover!” He says helping me out.

            “Where’s Hazard?” I demand.

            “I have him. Now just stay right…here” He implies while moving me.

            “Okay.” I express. I mean I must look like an idiot with a tie around my head and standing God knows where.

            I don’t know how long I was there for but next thing I hear is Hazard barking.

            “Okay ready to go, baby?” Harry addresses me.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be” I answer back.

            I feel harry grabbing my hand and moving me towards somewhere. He continues to walk until we stop somewhere.

            “Enjoy your…” I hear a woman say, but then she stopped.

            “Harry what are we doing?” I demand out of him.

            “You’ll find out I promise. Just stay calm.” He coos.

            I try to relax and continue to walk with Harry while still blind folded.

            I feel a breeze and I can tell we are back outside. I just try to relax more.

            “Okay sweetie now you have to step up.” He instructs me.

            I take a step up and almost fall up the stairs, until I feel Harry’s hand on my other arm keeping me from falling.

            “Thanks” I express.

            He helps me up the stairs until I feel level ground.

            “Okay now hold on to my hips because we are going to be going through a tight walk-way.” He demands.

            I grab his waist. And walk behind him. He continues to walk until he stops abruptly. I accidently run into him.

            “Sorry” I spoke.

            “Don’t be, okay so I need you to put headphones in. I have them where the right bud in in my right hand and the left bud is in my left hand.” He instructs.

            I grab the headphones with a sigh and put them in. I hear the music play really loud to where I couldn’t hear anything.

            I feel Harry go behind me and move me in-between I’m guessing seats and push on my shoulders signaling for me to sit. I oblige and sit.

            I feel Harry grab my hand and then pull away and snaking an arm around my stomach, searching for something. I’m guessing he found what he was looking for because next I feel is a seatbelt around my stomach.

            I now know what we are doing. So I try to take out my headphones and pull off the tie, but as soon as I try Harry’s hands have hold of mine. He has a tight grip.

            I end up falling asleep for I don’t even know how long, but I woke up trying to move my hands. To my prevail I couldn’t get them. I shake my head and my headphones fall out.

            “Harry?” I spoke.

            “Hmm” he hummed.

            “Can you take off the tie? I mean I already know we are on a plane and I’m hungry” I whine.

            “No the tie doesn’t come off. Let me get you something to eat.” He remarked, taking one of his hands off my mine to reach up and press a button, I suppose.

            I hear a ding and his hand is back with mine.

            He puts the headphones back in my ears.

            I just wait until I feel him take my headphones out.

            “Okay I got you food, but I am feeding you.” He commands.

            I just nod and relax.

            “Are you ready?” he request.

            I sigh, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

            “Okay, open” he demands.

            I follow his order and open my mouth to only be fed a chocolate covered strawberry. I spit it out because of the taste.

            “You don’t like chocolate cover strawberries?” he asks

            “No, I don’t; it has to deal with the taste.” I explain.

            “Oh, well then try this” he instructs.

            I open my mouth and I bite into it and I can tell its pineapple.

            He continues to feed me a bunch of fruits besides the strawberries.

            “Okay last thing” he implies.

            I open my mouth but then it is quickly closed and I feel a pair of lips on mine

            “Which do you like most?” he quizzed.

            “Definitely the last one” I declare, trying to find Harry’s face.

            With a little help by him I find his cheeks and pull him in for another kiss.

            I feel him smiling into the kiss and his hand on the back of my head.

            He finally takes off the tie and I have to close my eyes because it’s too bright. When my eyes finally adjust I’m looking into his emerald green eyes.

            “There those coffee brown eyes” he exclaims.

            I just laugh at him. I hear him laughing too and I can’t help but laugh some more.

            Once we die down I give him one more kiss before breaking the silence.

            “Where are we going?”

            “You’ll find out.” He states.

            “Can I at least have my phone to text Elizabeth?” I question.

            Harry reaches in his pocket and hands me my phone. I unlock it and send Elizabeth a text.

            _So Harry has kidnapped me and we are on are way to God’s know where. What are you doing? –E_

I put my phone on my lap and not even a second later I feel it vibrate.

            I unlock my phone and read the text.

            _Hey Erika, it’s Niall. Elizabeth is busy at this moment. ;) I’ll have her text you back when we get finish. Oh and tell Harry thanks._

I am shocked and already know what they are up to. I just laugh.

            “Niall said thank you.” I relay the message.

            “Oh yeah, let me text him” he says pulling out his phone.

            I hear typing before I question him, “Why is he saying thank you?”

            “Because I helped him with his surprise for Elizabeth.” He explains.

            I reply with a simple “oh”

            He nods and puts his phone back in his pocket.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where is ‘here’” I ask him.  
> “You’ll find out.” He mysteriously says.  
> I hear his door shut and the trunk open. I just wait until he’s done. I hear another door open and I hear Hazard yelping like he doesn’t want to leave me.  
> I wait some more and then I hear my door open and feel a cold breeze. I should have dressed a bit warmer. I feel Harry’s body cross mine to unbuckle my seatbelt, he grabs my hand and guides me out of the car.  
> All I hear is complete silence, until I hear a door click shut.  
> “Okay, Erika on the count of 3 you can take off your blindfold.” Harry explains.  
> I nod my head and wait.  
> “Okay…1…2…3…go” he instructs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drinking when I did this chapter. So it does involve sex. Well more or less a Zarry Threesome! Enjoy!

“Okay we are about to land. So I need to put this tie back on your head.” Harry says, starting to put the blindfold on me.

            I just sigh because I’m now used to being blindfolded.

            “Also put the headphones back in” he instructs

            I grab the headphones and put them back on and the music starts blaring in my ears.

            I feel we are landing because of the turbulence. I grip onto Harry’s hand and he does small circles with his thumb, which helped me relax.

            I feel Harry urging me to stand up because I assume we are allowed now.

            He grabs my hips and guides me out from between the seats. We end up in the walkway and I grab onto him for guidance once again. He pulls out my headphones.

            “Okay now you have to step down” Harry instructs.

            I feel him grab my hands and lead me down the stairs. He lets go of my right hand and we walk until through a door.

            I hear people bustling around in the airport and me and Harry are walking fast to I’m guessing the area where we get our bags. That’s when I hear barking.

            “Hazard?” I guess.

            “Yes it’s Hazard. I’m getting our bags and him” Harry answers back.

            I feel Harry’s hand leave mine. I just wait where he left me before he takes hold of my hand again.

            “How are you carrying all the suitcases and our puppy?” I question him.

            “Our? He’s our puppy?” Harry questions back.

            “Yes, ‘Our’ puppy. Now how are you carrying him and the bags?” I answer.

            “I got a dolly that can hold all are stuff and our puppy.” He responds.

            I reply back with a quiet “oh” and continue to walk with him.

            “Okay where is it? Where is it? I know it is – oh there it is!” I hear Harry talking to himself.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about but I really don’t want to know.” I say to him.

            I feel him dragging me and hear Haz barking like a mad nut. I’m assuming that he wants out so he can go to the bathroom and run.

            “Haz, did you bring Hazard’s leash?” I wonder.

            “Yes, do you think he needs to go out?” he answers.

            “I’m guessing so. I mean he’s been in that carrier for God knows how long. So yeah he probably needs to go out and I can’t do it because you know I’m blindfolded.” I say while point to the tie around my eyes.

            “Yeah, okay we are almost there and I will take him out.” He replies.

            We walk a little bit longer and then I hear a trunk pop open.

            Harry once again leaves me standing blindfolded looking like an idiot.

            I hear the trunk close and I feel Hazard at my legs.

            “Hi boy!” I exclaim to him.

            I feel him being pulled away from me and I hear distance barking.

            It must not have been that long because I hear a car door open then close and then I feel Harry’s hands at my waist guiding me to I presume the passenger car door. He opens it and guides me into the vehicle.

            “Watch your head” he warns me, so I bow my head down.

            I sit down and Harry’s body crosses over mine hooking in the seatbelt in. I just don’t bother taking off the blindfold because I don’t want to ruin the surprise.

            The car door closes and another one opens then closes.

            “Ready?” he questions.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be, babe” I reveal to him.

            I feel the car moving and I once again fall asleep. I don’t know how many hours I have fell asleep within the past heaven knows hours but it feels like I have been sleeping the whole day.

            Once again I get woken up by Harry, “Love we’re here.”

            “Where is ‘here’” I ask him.

            “You’ll find out.” He mysteriously says.

            I hear his door shut and the trunk open. I just wait until he’s done. I hear another door open and I hear Hazard yelping like he doesn’t want to leave me.

            I wait some more and then I hear my door open and feel a cold breeze. I should have dressed a bit warmer. I feel Harry’s body cross mine to unbuckle my seatbelt, he grabs my hand and guides me out of the car.

            All I hear is complete silence, until I hear a door click shut.

            “Okay, Erika on the count of 3 you can take off your blindfold.” Harry explains.

            I nod my head and wait.

            “Okay…1…2…3…go” he instructs.

            I grab the tie and pull it off my head to see a woman that doesn’t look an age over 25 and a man around his thirties. I then see Harry with a huge grin on his face that is showing his dimples.

            “Hi” I spoke up.

            “Hello, love. It’s so nice to finally meet you. Harry has said so much about you these past couple months.” The woman speaks to me.

            “It’s nice to meet you too Mrs. Styles.” I say.

            “Oh sweetie it’s Anne. Anne Cox I remarried when Harry was young. This lovely man is my husband Robin.” She explains point over to the man.

            “Hi, Erika. Nice to meet you.” Robin speaks.

            “Nice to meet you too, Mr. Cox.” I respond politely.

            “Please you can call me Robin.” He declares.

            Harry comes beside me and takes hold of my hand.

            “Gemma is unfortunately not able to come, she got stuck at Uni” Harry express.

            “Oh” I say quietly.

            “Gemma is Harry’s sister” Anne explains to me since I looked lost apparently.

            “Oh, okay.” I say.

            “Let me give you a tour, babe!” Harry pronounces.

            He grabs my hand and shows me around his house.

            “Lastly this is where you will be staying” Harry declares.

            It was a guest room with a king sized bed that had red satin sheets. It has a bathroom and looks like a walk-in closet. It was kinda like romantic room for a couple.

            “This is all mine?” I direct to him.

            He shakes his head yes. I just smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

            I walk over to the bed and sit on it removing my shoes and getting back up to change.

            “You can leave now.” I demand to Harry.

            “Or I can just stay.” He implies walking towards me.

            I move back on the bed towards the headboard.

            “Or you can go.” I repeat.

            He is still walking towards me until he reaches the bed.

            “My house, my rules; rule number one: I get to do what I want to do. So if that is I want to stay I get to stay.” He remarks.

            I just smirk at him because I know what he is wanting.

            “Well then I guess you can just sit here and watch.” I say to him patting the spot next to me.

            “Or I can help you?” his cheeky remark turns me on.

            “You could, but I am perfectly capable of undressing myself.” I retort.

            He just smiles and climbs onto the bed towards me.

            I was able to get off the bed before he could pin me down, unfortunately not fast enough for him to grab my arm and pull me on his lap.

            “Or I could help you getting undress” he repeats grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up over my head.

            “Yeah you could and I could help you” I reply back grabbing unbuttoning his jeans.

            He kisses me hard, turning us over so he’s on top of me, him putting my hands above my head with one hand.

            We continue to kiss; him unbuttoning my jeans.

            “You know we can’t do this, I mean your mom and stepdad are downstairs and they could hear us” I warn.

            “Well you are just going to have to be quiet aren’t you?” he requests.

            “Or we could just not do it.” I admit trying to get out of his grip.

            With no prevail I wasn’t able to get out. He just tightened his grip on my hands.

            “You’re stubborn.” He exclaims.

            “No, I’m just polite” I answer back.

            “Not according to the sounds that you make at home” he retorts.

            “Well we’re not at home, now are we?” I argue.

            “No, we’re at my house in Holmes Chapel in England” he asserts.

            I’m never gonna win with him. Usually I can win against him, but we are on his side of the court, he’s going to score or at least try.

            He grinds his hips on me turning me on more.

            I let a moan slip out of my mouth. I lay my head on the pillows and close my eyes.

            “That’s what I wanted to hear.” He breathes. “I knew you was just as naughty here as you was home”

            “You’re ridiculous.” I moan.

            “No, I’ve just been holding in for 15 plus hours just to do this.” He discloses.

            “Oh really?” I question pushing his jeans down to his ankles, with my feet.

            He shrugs off his jeans and they land on the floor. He goes back to my jeans, pulling them off of me.

            “Yeah really and Hazard is keeping my mom and Robert busy anyways so they won’t hear us.” He explains.

            I roll my eyes until I feel fingers at my center. My eyes roll to the back of my head. A filthy moan escapes my mouth.

            “So wet, so beautiful.” He murmurs.

            Another moan escapes my lips as he inserts two fingers.

            “You a-are such a n-naughty b-boy” I groan.

            He pumps in and out with a smirk on his face.

            He continues to pump until I speak.

            “I’m c-close b-babe!” I moan.

            He takes out his fingers push his boxers down, takes his shirt off and rips my panties within a minute.

            I look at him and I am still amazed by his body and his package.

            “Like what you see?” he smirks.

            “Always do.” I reply.

            He just smiles and then realization comes across his face.

            “What?” I questioned.

            “You still have your bra on.” He states quickly, moving his hand behind my back unclasping my bra.

            He removes it and throws it on the floor. He sucks on one of my nipple, pinching the other.

            I moan loudly and feel him smile.

             He switches boobs giving the other a little attention before moving down through the valley of my boobs to my stomach.

            I let another moan slip through my lips bucking my hips.

            “Impatient aren’t we?” he smirks.

            He put his hands on my hips to prevent me from bucking. I know right where he is. With just a swipe of tongue I instantly become a writhing mess under him.

            I hold out as long as I can for my orgasm. That was until I felt his breathe on my spot.

            “I know you are holding out, just cum already. For me, baby.” He whispers.

            That was it, I screamed out his name and released.

            My eyes start to flutter shut. I open them and look down to see Harry looking up at me with his charming smile.

            “Did that feel good?” he questions.

            I just nod, because I can’t speak.

            “Great, I’m not done with you. On all four!” He commands.

            I obey and get on my hands and knees’ not knowing what is going on his mind.

            I look over my shoulder and see that he got off the bed and went out of the door.

            “HEY!” I yell

            He pops his head back in “What?”

            “What and where are you going?” I quiz him.

            “You’ll find out soon, love. Just trust me.” He replies before leaving.

            I lay on my stomach waiting for him to come back. After a couple minutes later, he comes back with a bag.

            “Back on all four!” he demands.

            I oblige and lift myself up. He unzips the bag and pulls out two sets of handcuffs.

            “You have been a naughty girl!” he asserts.

            “How?” I argue.

            “Making me wait for 15 plus hours and teasing me and for other reasons.” He answers back.

            “Okay! What are the other reasons?” I question.

            “You know what the other reasons are!” he spits out.

            He gets my right hand and handcuffs it to the bedpost. Then does the same to my left, I am now stuck.

            “I thought I was forgiven for not telling you! Now I am getting punished! Well shit! Note to self never keep anything from you.” I spat out.

            He goes back to the bag and pulls out a whip.

            “You have got to be kidding me!” I whine.

            He shakes his head no and has a smirk on his face.

            I’m not going to lie but this turning me on. He stands on the side of the bed, whip in hand.

            “I have forgiven you, but I was planning this punishment for a while now.” He says calmly, whipping my ass.

            I let out a whimper. I don’t feel a lot of pain because I have a high pain tolerance. I hear the whip smack my ass again harder and I just let out a whimper.

            “Playing tough, yeah?” he says playfully.

            “N-no I just have a high pain tolerance.” I stutter.

            A playful smile crosses his face. Well this can’t be good for me. I hear the doorbell ring.

            “Someone’s here.” I say out of the obvious.

            Harry puts his pants on and goes downstairs.

            I hear the door open and then close and I hear talking.

            “Yeah man, she’s upstairs just chilling.” I hear Harry telling the person.

            Yeah I’m definitely chilling. I so chilled I end up handcuffing myself to my bed!

            I decided to tease him a little.

            “HAARRRYY I’M READY FOR YOU! I’M READY FOR YOU AND YOUR BIG…” I yell from the bedroom.

            I hear footsteps coming upstairs, they sound angry.

            “What are you doing?” he asks out of anger.

            “What do you think I’m doing! I’m just chilling like you said I was.” I smirk.

            “Do you know who’s downstairs?” he questions.

            I shake my head no.

            “It’s Zayn. He came over to make sure we got here safely. Then he heard you and was about to come up!” he says.

            I look behind him and see Zayn’s mouth in the “o”. I’m guessing it’s because I’m naked on a bed and handcuffed.

            “Hey Zayn” I recite looking over mine and Harry’s shoulders chuckling nervously.

            Harry looks over his shoulder and sees Zayn. I see Harry’s lip curl up into a smile, well this isn’t good. He has a plan that requires poor Zayn.

            “Zayn! Whatever he says you don’t have to agree too! I know that – “I start to say.

            “Shut up, slut! I know you are attracted to Zayn! Zayn, my best mate, I know for a fact you haven’t had sex in a while, wanna join?” Harry conjures.

            We both look at Zayn waiting for an answer. Mine is hoping he says no, but I know for a fact Harry wants a yes.

            Zayn is still processing what Harry wants and I can see from where I am that his jeans are getting tighter just the thought of this. I am a lot of trouble because…

            “Sure, why not?” He breaks the silence and starts walking towards me striping clothing piece after clothing piece until he is in nothing but boxers.

            He kisses me harshly and I can taste cigarettes and mint gum. I kiss him back just as hard. I feel him bite my lower lip to get entry and I allow him. We get into a full make out session.

            I break from him and see Harry lining himself up to me.

            “Zayn. Boxers. Off. Now!” he demands of Zayn, pausing after each word.

            Zayn strips his boxers and I think I started to drool a little because he just…well ya know he just looked so perfect.

            “Bed now, in front of her” he instructs.

            Zayn clambers on the bed going underneath me to face me.

            I’m face to face with Zayn and he starts to kiss me again. He’s like a drug almost. Like he’s my own nicotine, he was addicting.

            I moan into me and Zayn’s make out session. Zayn just starts to smile into the kiss.

            We break apart and I look over my shoulder to Harry who is still lined up to me.

            “Are you going or?” I direct.

            Next thing I know he slams right into me not giving me any time to adjust.

            “Zayn c’mere” he commands.

            Like a dog Zayn kneels over me and he and Harry start making out. I got so turned on by this sight I started to moan.

            They break apart and I see Zayn’s eyes. Their dark not the usual brown/hazel I have seen him with. Oh, shit!

            “Suck me off, yeah?” he asks or more a demand, because he’s forcing himself in my mouth.

            I take about half of him before hollowing my cheeks and taking the rest of him. He’s basically fucking my face because I’m still handcuffed.

            I feel Harry behind me and I start to hum on Zayn’s dick and he lets out a moan.

            “Mate, whatever you just did do it again!” Zayn demands.

            Harry apparently listened because I’m moaning around Zayn’s dick. I feel that feeling of another orgasm approaching fast for me.

            “H-Harry I’m c-close” I moan taking Zayn’s dick out of my mouth.

            Not long after I said that Zayn’s back at it with me and I feel Harry’s hand on my clit rubbing it fast.

            I start moaning again around Zayn and I feel Zayn starting to twitch.

            Zayn and Harry kneel down where there are both by one of my ears.

            “Cum for us, love. You know you want to. You’re such a cock slut. Taking both me and Zayn, you must’ve really wanted us.” Harry coos.

            “Erika, poor little Erika is a little cock slut. Taking me in her mouth like a good girl and having Harry slam into from behind. You like that don’t you? Are you going to cum for us? You should.” Zayn whispers in my ear.

            It was too much for me to handle and I just let go I scream out Zayn’s and Harry’s name.

            Harry is still pounding into me and Zayn put his dick back into my mouth and is face fucking me at high speed.

            I moan one more time before Zayn releases in my mouth and I swallow every bit of it.

            “That’s hot” he and Harry say in unison.

            “Harry you are such a pussy! You still haven’t come yet! I’m waiting! C’mon I know you can do it.” I smirk.

            Zayn is now face to face with me and I start making out with him hardcore. Which puts Harry over the edge and he’s filling me up. I moan one last time, breaking me and Zayn’s make out session.

            Harry rides out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing next to me.

            “Zayn, sweetie, can you uncuff me please?” I ask nicely.

            He obeys and sets my wrist free and I fall on my stomach right in front of Zayn.

            I try to move up to Harry, but I had no energy to do so.

            Zayn sees me struggling and helps to up towards a pillow and I snuggle into Harry and Zayn is spooning me.

            “That was – “I start to say.

            “Amazing?” Harry questions.

            “Yes, amazing and hot” I answer back.

            “We should do it again” Zayn suggests.

            I start to feel tired and start to fall asleep before I say “yeah, sure, whatever.”

            Next thing I see is black and I was out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No it’s fine, babe. I know how much you love to cook when you get the chance. So come.” Harry chimes in.  
> I walk towards him, “What do you need help with?”  
> “Well you can make dessert. You can make your infamous famous cake that you made me on our 3rd date.” Harry suggests.  
> “Well I need vanilla cake mix and chocolate frosting.” I remind him.  
> “Luckily for you I told my mum before we got here that you need stuff for your cake and cookies.” He reveals.

            I wake up to someone carding fingers through my hair.

            I look up and see that I am still lying on Harry’s chest and Zayn is still spooning me.

            “Hi” I say quietly, my voice being basically gone.

            “Hi” he replies back quietly.

            I nestle more into Harry, but feeling Zayn’s grip tighten on my waist.

            I roll over from Harry and face Zayn, who is still asleep.

            I poke him in the cheek, waking him up.

            “Hi” I tell him smiling.

            “Hi” he smiles back.

            “’m sorry.” Harry says.

            I roll onto my back and look at him.

            “Why” I question

            “’cause I hurt you.” He reminds me.

            “Oh, yeah. Speaking of that I’m extremely sore” I speak out. It was really hard because my voice is so hoarse.

            “I can tell” Zayn says, laughing a bit.

            “You were amazing, babe” Harry compliments me.

            I just smile a bit and biting my lip.

            “I didn’t know she had it in her.” Zayn says talking to Harry.

            “I didn’t either. Remind me to come up with more ideas like that.” He gloats.

            “I thought it was a punishment?” I butt in.

            “Oh it was…but I’m talking about another threesome. Maybe it could be us with one of your girl-friends next time.” He suggests.

            “Ummm how about no. As for your ideas I want say in them.” I retort.

            “But you said yourself you want to do it again” he reminds me.

            “What? When did I say that?” I ask.

            “Before you fell asleep on me” he reminds.

            “Speaking of which, how long was I asleep?” I inquire.

            “For a couple of hours.” He says.

            I look at Zayn who fell back asleep. I poke his cheek again and he wakes up.

            “What did I miss?” he asked drowsily.

            “A possible threesome again.” Harry says, smiling.

            “Oh, yeah! Erika agreed to that didn’t she?” Zayn buzzed.

            “Yeah she did but I think she’s backing out of it.” Harry answers.

            “I am right here!” I announce.

            They look down and start to laugh.

            “What’s so funny?” I questioned.

            “Nothing” they say in unison.

            I just shake my head and give Harry a kiss on the lips and Zayn a kiss on the cheek. I get off the bed and head towards the bathroom. Hearing the cat calls and wolf whistles from them.

            “No offense, but I hope you both are out of the room by the time I get out.” I warn them before walking through the door closing it.

            I take my shower and I notice a towel on the sink counter. I grab it and wrap it around me and walk out the bathroom.

            I see that no one in the room and walk over to my suitcases and pull out a new pair of jeans and a nice top. I get dressed and sit on the bed and pull on my heels. I’m still sore but I stay strong and walk downstairs.

            I walk towards the kitchen and look in and see Anne and Harry cooking together. I lean on the doorframe and watch them.

            I was only there a couple more minutes before Anne realizes that I was there.

            “C’mere love! Why won’t you come and help?” she pleads.

            “No I don’t want to be a burden.” I mention.

            “No it’s fine, babe. I know how much you love to cook when you get the chance. So come.” Harry chimes in.

            I walk towards him, “What do you need help with?”

            “Well you can make dessert. You can make your infamous famous cake that you made me on our 3rd date.” Harry suggests.

            “Well I need vanilla cake mix and chocolate frosting.” I remind him.

            “Luckily for you I told my mum before we got here that you need stuff for your cake and cookies.” He reveals.

            “Yay! Now where are they?” I demand.

            “Top cupboard; middle shelf.” He instructs.

            I go to the cupboard he pointed and opened the door and reached up to the middle shelf and grabbed the vanilla cake mix and the chocolate frosting.

            “Love, what are you exactly going to do with the chocolate frosting?” Anne asked.

            “You’ll see, Anne” I answer back.

            “Mum, you’ll love it. It’s amazing.” Harry gloats.

            I smile a little and shrug “it’s nothing that big, it just simple.”

            “Well then anything else you need?” She asks.

            “I will need 2 eggs, ¼ cup of oil, and ¼ cup of water. That’s pretty much it. Harry can you get me a cake pan and grease it?” I instruct.

            Anne grabbed the ingredients I need for the cake and Harry grabbed the pan. I found a bowl and started my dessert.

            I added the mix, cracked the eggs, poured in the oil and the flour and started to mix and added some chocolate frosting. Once I was done mixing I poured the batter in the pan, evened it out and stuck in into the oven and waited for 16 minutes.

            While I was waiting I took a seat at the table and chatted with Anne longer.

            “…so you love to bake?” she questioned.

            “Yeah, I love it. It’s in the family. My dad loved to bake and I took that over.” I answered.

            “Oh wow, Harry used to work at the local bakery before going off to Uni in the States.” Anne reminded.

            “Yeah I remember him telling me that. He usually helped me baking unless I wanted it to be a surprise.” I explained.

            She just nodded her head as in she understood.

            “Yeah that’s Harry for you.” She coos.

            I just laugh.

            I hear the timer go off and I get up grab oven mitts and pull the pan out and poke it with a toothpick to make sure it was done. I let it cool before I took it out of the pan and frosted it.

            As soon as I got it all evenly frosted, Harry came up behind me and swiped his finger on the cake.

            “Harry!” I scolded.

            “Couldn’t help it, it just looked so good. Like you!” he coos.

            I couldn’t help but to smile and put more frosting on the spot where his finger swiped.

            I cut the cake into even pieces and put them on 4 different plates.

            “Oh sweetie, Gemma is coming home and Zayn is still here.” Anne told me.

            I grab 2 more plates and place 2 more pieces. I was happy to finally meet Gemma. I was nervous but also glad.

            “Babe, you can wait before you bring out the cake. Gemma will be here in 3…2…1” Harry counted down.

            Right then Gemma comes barreling in with a bunch of bags in tow.

            “Hey mum and Dad!” She yells.

            “Hey sweetie.” They reply back in unison.

            “HARRY! YOU’RE HOME!” She exclaims, running up to him giving him a big hug.

            “Hey Gemma! Nice to see you back!” He squeaked out. Apparently her grip was tight.

            I see her look at me with a big smile.

            “And who is this lovely woman?” she asked him.

            “That would be my girlfriend, Erika” he replies with a smile, walking towards me.

            Next thing I hear is Hazard running into the house straight to Gemma.

            “Awww and who is this?” she asks picking up Hazard.

            “That is our dog Hazard” I say quietly, grabbing Harry’s hand.

            “Our? As in yours and Harry’s?” she quizzed, pointing to Harry and me.

            “Yeah” was my reply.

            “That’s adorable.” She says.

            I shake my head yes.

            “Oh, I’m sorry I’m – “She starts.

            “Gemma. Anne and Harry told me. It’s nice to meet you.” I say to her.

            “Well it’s nice to meet you Erika. Is food ready?” She questions.

            “Yeah and Erika made dessert for us and Zayn.” Anne exclaims.

            I just smile and head back into the kitchen. I start to grab plates until Harry grabs them from me.

            “Hey!” I shout.

            “Hey to you too, go sit down you are my girlfriend and guest I serve you!” He tells me pushing me into the dining room.

            “Fine!” I mutter.

            I take a seat beside Gemma with Zayn across from me. I look at Zayn and give him a smile and he just gives me a smirk. Oh God what does he have planned?

            Harry and Anne bring in the food besides the dessert. Harry takes a seat next to me and we have started to eat.

            We all are talking. Anne asking me how me and Harry met and about my life in the States, she would ask about my family. It was a bit overwhelming but I answered them all honestly.

            I feel a foot nudging mine and Harry’s hand on my thigh. This is when I am grateful I wore jeans because it’s much more difficult for him to get in my pants.

            I look under the table and see Zayn’s foot nudging mine again. I look up at Zayn and mouth “Stop” to him.

            He just smirks and continues up my leg until his foot is in-between my legs. I try to push is leg off my chair, but he wouldn’t budge and Harry’s hand is going further up my thigh.

            “Excuse me, I’ll be back” I tell everyone at the table and scoot back my chair making Zayn’s foot hit the floor and I stand up making Harry’s hand fall out of my lap.

            I walk upstairs to my room and go into my bathroom and look at myself. I see that I am a little flushed but not too much to notice. I close my eyes and count to twenty slowly. I must have gone to a silent zone because I didn’t hear the door open or footsteps.

            I open my eyes at twenty and see Zayn and Harry looking at me in the mirror with dark eyes and smirking.

            “You guys planned this didn’t you?” I asked looking at them through the mirror.

            “Whatever do you mean Erika?” Zayn says sheepishly.

            “You bloody know what I mean!” I yell at him.

            “No we don’t, love” Harry chimes in.

            I roll my eyes and close them again and count to ten.

            I open them again and Zayn and Harry are on either side of my neck sucking on it, looking at me through the mirror.

            “We are not doing this now!” I say trying to back up.

            Unfortunately they put both their hands around my waist so I couldn’t get out.

            “B-boys please we need to get back to the dinner.” I demand.

            They continue to suck and lick over their spots that they have left waiting for a response from me.

            I wasn’t going to cave into them not when Harry’s family is downstairs.

            Harry moves to the one spot on my neck he knows that will get me to respond and starts to suck.

            I let a moan slip my lips because it felt just so good. I feel him smirk against the spot and he licks over it.

            I feel hands unbuttoning my jeans and I put my hands down there to stop them. But my luck the other pair of hands stops me and holds my hands.

            “P-please not now. H-Harry your family is downstairs think about them.” I plead.

            He looks at me through the mirror and he knows I really want it to stop. I see his eyes softening. He sees Zayn still at my neck looking at him and Zayn releases my neck.

            “You really want to make an impression on them don’t ya?” He asked.

            I shake my head yes and see that I’m starting to get the bruises.

            “I’ll be damn Harry she’s a fucking keeper. She just rejected another threesome because of your family being here.” Zayn tells him.

            Harry is still looking at me and I just smile at him before grabbing my foundation and putting it on the markings of those two.

            “Hey I’m heading back down. Your mum is probably wondering what happened to us.” Zayn says walking out of the bathroom.

            “You really do love me don’t you?” He says out of nowhere.

            I finish my last marking and look at him.

            “Yes I do this is why it’s so important I make an impression on your family.” I explain to him.

            He walks up to me and kisses me lightly on the lips. Putting our foreheads together.

            “I love you.” He murmurs.

            “And I love you” I answer back, kissing him.

            He pulls backs and smiles. “Okay, let’s get you back to our family.”

            “Our? I thought we discussed this that we are not married.” I say to him.

            “While you’re here my family is your family. Now let’s go.” He tells me pulling me out of the bathroom.

            I notice my jeans are still unbutton, I stop pulling him back. “Hold on.”

            “What?” he asks

            “I need to refasten my jeans. I don’t want to go down there with them still unbutton!” I say, refastening them quickly.

            I grab his hand and we walk back downstairs. I hear them all talking still about little things like how Zayn is like Uni in the States and if he has met anyone.

            “No I haven’t yet. I mean there are a lot of girls that are cute there, but I just haven’t found one yet.” He explains.

            Anne nods and then notices me and Harry coming back to the table.

            “There you guys are! We were beginning to worry! We were just talking to Zayn about school and girls” She exclaims.

            We just nod our heads in understanding and took our seats again.

            “So is everyone ready for dessert?” Robin asked.

            Everyone shook their heads yes.

            “Erika, since you were the master behind the dessert, do you want to help?” Robin asked standing up.

            “Sure” I say standing up walking to the kitchen.

            I end up grabbing 4 plates. I’m so grateful learning how to waitressing.

            I walk back to the dining room setting down Gemma’s and Zayn’s plates before sitting down and handing Harry his.

            “Thanks, love.” He expresses.

            I just smile and take a bite into my piece of cake.

            “Erika is this butterscotch?” Gemma asks.

            “Ummm…no.” I answer.

            “Then what is it? It tastes amazing.” She exclaims.

            “See if I tell you my secret, I would have to kill you. Harry doesn’t even know. He is still trying to get it out of me.” I say.

            “Oh you can trust me. Whisper it in my ear. Please.” She whines.

            “Fine! But you can’t tell anyone else. Promise?” I say to her.

            “Promise.” She recites.

            “Alright” I tell her leaning over telling her the secret.

            “Oh my god that is brilliant! Have you tried it with cupcakes?” She asked

            “Yeah I have, actually.” I proclaim.

            Gemma is smiling like a fool and I see she has something on her mind.

            “We should start baking together! I mean Harry is the one who worked in a bakery, but he won’t show me any tricks or any good desserts, but you can!” Gemma exclaims.

            “Sure, why not? I mean while I’m here I can show you a couple of recipes my dad taught me and if your grandmother or even your mom has recipes I can show you those too.” I agree.

            She squeals and pulls me into a hug.

            “Thank you! You’re the best!” she exclaims.

            “You’re welcome.” I say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well my sister took a liking to ya” Harry says to me.  
>  “Yeah I guess so. I mean she is super nice.” I tell him.  
>  Me and Harry are washing and drying the dishes.  
>  “So what are you going to teach her first?” he asked.  
>  “Probably chocolate chip cookies or the cake.” I say  
>  He just nods and continues to wash the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the recipe in this is an actual one! Please try it if you want! You can even put coconut with it!

            “Well my sister took a liking to ya” Harry says to me.

            “Yeah I guess so. I mean she is super nice.” I tell him.

            Me and Harry are washing and drying the dishes.

            “So what are you going to teach her first?” he asked.

            “Probably chocolate chip cookies or the cake.” I say

            He just nods and continues to wash the dishes.

            “Do you still want to know the secret to my cake?” I tease him.

            He looks at me, “Yes”

            “Fine I’ll tell you but you are so going to pay me back for it.” I say.

            He smiles and waits for me to tell him.

            “Okay ready?” I ask.

            He nods his head and I take in a breath, “Okay, I put chocolate frosting in the batter.”

            His eyes get wide in shock, “You’re joking?”

            I shake my head no.

            “Oh my God! So that’s why it looks like butterscotch.”

            I shake my head yes and just smile at him.

            “So besides frosting the cake you put some of it in the batter?” he questions.

            “Yep” was my reply.

            “Well I’ll be damned. I just thought you put butterscotch in it or something.” He proclaims.

            “Nope” I say popping the ‘p’.

            We get done washing and drying the dishes and put them up.

            “Okay so I’m going to go talk Gemma and tell her what you are going to help her bake.” Harry says to me, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

            I put whatever the last of the cake into the fridge and walk up to my room.

            I plop down on my bed and take my phone and see that I have a text from Elizabeth. Actually I have a couple texts and about 3 missed calls from her.

            I laugh a little and look at the texts.

            _OMG! Niall took me to Ireland! He took me to Mullingar! I’m freaking out! ~E & N_

_Girl, he’s mom and brother are so nice! Me and his mom click perfectly! ~E & N_

_You know I’ve been trying to call you! You should really learn to pick up your phone. ~E & N_

_When you see this call me please! ~ E & N_

            I scroll up to the top and press the call button to call her.

            I wait for her to pick up.

            She picks up after the 3rd ring.

            “Thank God! You finally called me! Where are you? I need details. I read your text and I want to know! So spill” she demands.

            “Well I’m in Holmes Chapel, Zayn came by to make sure we made it, met Gemma, met his parents, baked a cake, oh and mezaynandharryhadathreesomebecauseitwasforpunishmentbutendduptobeagreatideaforanotherone.” I say to her as fast as I could without her catching on to the last part.

            “YOU WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS!?” She screams through the phone.

            “Today, when me and Harry got here. His mom and stepdad took care of Hazard.” I explain.

            “Well shit that’s fantastic!” she exclaims.

            “Yeah, I guess. So how’s Ireland? How’s it being in a different environment?” I asked her.

            “OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT HERE! I mean it sucks because it’s cold and I’m already a freeze baby, but hell I love it. Me and his mum get along so well. We talked for hours; I even helped her with dinner. Oh and Greg, his brother, he is so sweet. He helped Niall put all our stuff up to Niall’s room, and then Niall showed me around his house and his childhood bedroom. Now we are on our way to his favourite club to have some fun.” She reveals.

            “That’s great. I’m going to teach Gemma some baking recipes so she can take back to Uni, but right now I’m just chilling in my room waiting for Harry.”

            “That’s cool. Hey me and Niall are almost there so I will text you later.” She tells me

            “Okay, have fun! Talk to you later!” I say to her.

            “Okay, bye.” She says and hangs up.

            I lie on my bed and pull up twitter I see everyone is enjoying their spring break. I run by a tweet from Harry.

            _@Harry_Styles: Enjoying my time home with my girl @thisgirl_erika and **our** puppy @Hazardthepuppy! #gladtobehome #inlove_

I clicked the reply button and reply back to him

            _@Harry_Styles I can’t believe you made Haz a twitter! Why didn’t you tell me? Also I’m glad to be here with you. xx_

I close my twitter and text my mom telling her I made it to where I was and telling her where I was.

            She just says okay and that I should enjoy myself.

            I hear footsteps coming close to my room and I look to see my door opening.

            Hazard jumps on my bed and Harry plops down beside me.

            “Yes I made him a twitter he deserves it!” he exclaims.

            I just shake my head and laugh.

            “You are something, Styles.” I tell him

            He does this bodacious laugh which makes me laugh.

            “So what are we doing tonight? Just a night in?” I ask him.

            “Well actually I talked to my mum and she said she would watch Haz and we can go out.” He tells me.

            “It’s late though. What can we possibly do at night in Holmes Chapel?” I question.

            “Well there isn’t much. Majority of the stuff is open in the day, but we can go to London?” he says.

            “How about day after tomorrow we go to London for the whole day and tomorrow we can travel around Holmes Chapel. Right now I’m tired. I’ve had an eventful day and just want to stay in.” I suggest.

            “Okay, yeah that is perfect. So what do you? Watch films? Cuddle? Read a book?” he agrees.

            “How about we watch films, while cuddling and then read a book after the movie?” I say.

            He nods his head with a smile and holds his hand out.

            I grab his hand and we walk down to his living room. He goes to a bookshelf full of DVDs and picks out a couple.

            He walks to the TV and turns it on and the DVD player. He puts the movie in and grabs the remote and sits next to me on the couch, putting his arm around me.

            I lean into him, putting my hands in my lap. I see that the first movie he put in “Killers” with Katherine Heigel and Ashton Kutcher.

            “I didn’t know you had this movie! I love this movie.” I exclaim.

            “Oh, yeah I like this movie. It has romance, action, and comedy. Which reminds me a lot of you.” He says kissing my lips lightly.

            I just smile. I mean he basically described me to a movie that I love.

            “Awww thanks.” I say kissing him back.

            He presses play and we start watching the movie.

            We get about half-way through and I feel Harry’s breathing pretty much even. I look up and see that he had fallen asleep.

            I continue to watch the movie and finish it looking at the other ones he picked out.

            I saw that he had picked out August Rush which was one of my favorites to watch whenever I got the chance.

            I put it in and go back to Harry who is still asleep.

            At some point in the movie I end up falling asleep on Harry.

            I wake up in my bed with Harry beside me smiling down at me.

            “Two things; one: how long have you been watching me? And two: did you know it’s really creepy that you was watching me?” I questioned.

            “To answer both of your questions I have only been watching you for about 5 minutes and yes I know it’s creepy but you look so peaceful.” He explains.

            “Okay so how did I get up here? And how long was I out?” I asked.

            “You got up here because I carried you. I didn’t want to wake you because you fell asleep, I’m guessing during the movie. You was out for about 6 hours or so.” He reminds.

            “So what time is it?” I request.

            “It is a quarter past 3. Do you want to go back to sleep?” he asks.

            I nod my head and put my head on the pillow and fall back to sleep.

            I feel Harry putting his arm around my waist pulling me into him. Soon he falls asleep.

            I wake up feeling a lot more refreshed than yesterday, but that could be because I fell asleep in two cars and an airplane.

            I hear my phone going off and I’m guessing it’s either Elizabeth, one of my other friends or my mother.

            I look for my phone and I feel Harry rolling over and grabbing it on the nightstand beside him and rolling back and handing it to me.

            “Thanks, babe” I convey.

            He shakes his head and goes back to sleep.

            I look at my phone and see that Elizabeth, Jay, Brittany, Melissa, and Ryan all texted me.

            I go in order from the time.

            Elizabeth is first.

            _I had so much fun last night. I can’t wait to tell you! Text me when you’re up! Love ya! ~E & N_

I text her telling her I’m up. Next was Brittany.

            _Hey I was seeing how your spring break is going? Text me when you have the time. ~Britt_

I decided to text her telling her I’ll call her when I get the time to tell everything. Ryan was next, which I found weird.

            _Hey whatever you do don’t read Jay’s text. Or well, read it but don’t let Harry see it. I don’t need another fight with him. -Ryan_

Huh, I wonder what that could be about. I shrug it off and see that Melissa is next.

            _Hey girlie I was seeing what you are up to? Hope you are enjoying break. Miss ya! ~MF_

Melissa doesn’t fail to put a smile on my face whenever she texts me or even talks to me. I text her back telling her I’m doing great and that I miss her too!

            Lastly I come to the one that Ryan warned me about. I’m afraid of what the text says. With Jay it can range from apologizing to being completely still pissed at me and Harry.

            I take in a deep breath and open the text.

            _Hey so I know I’m the last person you probably want to talk to right now, but I stick by what I said about Harry. I wish I could have taken back what I said in front of all our friends. I know that was out of line, but I can’t turn back time. I was just checking in on you and seeing how you have been since that night. Erika, I am really really sorry. –Jay_

Wow I didn’t expect that, at least not yet. I knew both me and Jay were stubborn as hell. When we knew something wasn’t right we kept it to ourselves. That’s the main reason why we fought, but for him to say that to me is a different side of him.

            I decide to text him telling him I’m not the one to be apologizing to, that he needs to apologize to Harry.

            I get a text back from Elizabeth and Brittany while I was replying to Jays.

            _Oh thank God! I have a lot to tell you! I mean long story short. Me and Niall went to a club, got shitfaced, and basically had mind blowing sex! It was epic! ~ E & N_

I just shake my head and laugh quietly. I reply back to her telling her

            _Well then. Information I didn’t need to know. Jay apologized for what he did but not about what he said about Harry. I told him don’t apologize to me. ~Erika_

I look at Brittany’s it saying “okay”. I don’t even get to put my phone up before I get a text from Jay.

            _Well can you give me his number? I wanted to apologize in person but you aren’t home and obviously he isn’t at his apartment on campus. Speaking of which, where are you? –Jay_

            I just shake my head and replied back to him.

            _Just call me and I will hand over my phone to him. Also I’m in England…with Harry. ~Erika_

I press send and wait for him to call. While waiting I wake Harry up.

            “Hey, wake up! Wake up now! Jay wants to talk to you and he’s going to be calling any moment now. I at least want you to be semi awake when he calls.” I tell him, straddling his legs and poking his sides.

            “I don’t want to talk to that dick. After what he did to you, no way in hell.” He argued.

            “Do it for me. You know I don’t love him back. I only love you. So for me just talk to him!” I pleaded.

            He opens his eyes and groans, “fine”

            I smile because I knew I could get him to do this for me, just took some convincing.

            Next thing I know I feel my phone vibrate and I look and see that it’s Jay.

            I pick up and say, “Hey”

            “Hey is he close to you?” he asks immediately.

            “Yeah, he’s right beside me. Hold on” I say getting off of Harry and handing him the phone.

            “Here ya go. You can take it wherever you as long as I get it back.” I warn Harry handing him my phone.

            Harry grabs the phone and heads to the bathroom. He shuts the door after blowing a kiss to me.

            I get off the bed and walk down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I see that Gemma is at the table and Anne is at the stove.

            “Hey doll! Want some pancakes? Mum made them! They’re the best!” Gemma gloats.

            “Sure. I love pancakes! Especially homemade pancakes.” I say taking a seat beside Gemma.

            “So where’s Harry? Usually he’s down here before anybody.” Gemma asks.

            “He’s upstairs in my bathroom talking to a friend of mine.” I explain to her.

            She nods her head and hands me my plate of pancakes and hands me syrup to put on them.

            I put some syrup on my pancakes only to realize I don’t have a fork. I get out of my seat and went to the silverware drawer and grabbed a fork.

            “Did you sleep well dear?” Anne asks me.

            “Yeah I did actually. Me and Harry ended up staying up for a while. He fell asleep during our first movie and I fell asleep during the second and he carried me up to my room.” I tell Anne.

            “Of course. You both had a very busy day yesterday so it’s not surprising he fell asleep.” Anne explains.

            I nod my head and realize that Hazard isn’t anywhere. So I ask Anne, “where’s Hazard?”

            “Oh he slept in my room. He likes me a lot! He’s cute! I might take him from you guys” Gemma teased.

            “Oh no! Haz was one of my Valentine’s Day gifts. I would like to keep him.” I warn her.

            “Alright, alright! I won’t take him.” She pleads.

            I just laugh a little at her and nod my head yes. I walk back to my seat and start eating.

            I get done eating and head back to my room to see if Harry is done talking with Jay. I mean it’s been a half an hour.

            I walk in and Harry is on my bed with a big grin on his face.

            “Why are you all smiles?” I ask.

            “Because me and Jay came to an agreement that you can date whoever you want, that includes me, but he warned me that if I break your heart he going to have my head.” He explains.

            I laugh at the fact that Jay threatens that. It doesn’t really surprise me. He’s like a brother, a very overprotective one, but still like a brother.

            “Of course! So what are our plans for today?” I ask, walking to him kissing him on the lips before walking away.

            “Well I have a couple of things in mind” he smirks grabbing my hand, pulling me on his lap.

            “Like…” I retort

            “Like…we can stay here and have a chill day. Me and you teach Gemma how to make your chocolate chip cookies or we could go out and I show you around Holmes Chapel?” he suggests.

            “Even though I love spending time inside, I do love spending time outside and I didn’t get the chance to travel around England when I came here.” I pout.

            “Fine! Let me show you around!” he says, standing up and walking out to I assume his room to change.

            I get a shower and change into jeans, t-shirt, converses and a big hoodie. I grab my phone and head down to the living room.

            I check my phone and for the first time that day I didn’t have anything from anyone. It was odd. I unlock my phone and text Elizabeth me and Harry’s plans for the day. I get a reply back from her.

            _That’s cool. Niall is showing me around Mullingar. ~E & N_

I reply back with a “have fun” and lock my phone to see Harry with Haz on his leash.

            “It wouldn’t be a family date if we didn’t include this guy!” he exclaims.

            “We’re not a family.” I remind him

            He ignores it and gives me a kiss on the lips. He wraps his free arm around my waist ushering me out of his house.

            “So where are we going first?” I ask.

            “You’ll see” he tells me, mysteriously.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much longer?” I whined  
> “We’re almost there.” He says  
> He was telling the truth about 10 minutes later we were at this building. We walked in and I could smell baked goods.  
> “Smells delicious” I exclaim, getting hungry all of a sudden.  
> “I know, I use to work here all the time. This is THE bakery I came to.” He gloats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakery Time! Yay!! My friends already know this but this chapter is probably the sappiest you will ever see me at! It's sap at it's finest!

            We decide to walk to the mystery location.

            “How much longer?” I whined

            “We’re almost there.” He says

            He was telling the truth about 10 minutes later we were at this building. We walked in and I could smell baked goods.

            “Smells delicious” I exclaim, getting hungry all of a sudden.

            “I know, I use to work here all the time. This is THE bakery I came to.” He gloats.

            I see an older woman come out with a big smile, “HARRY!” she exclaims.

            “Hey there mama! How’s this place been since I left?” he asked.

            “It’s going! I miss having you here, you use to get the best tips” she says.

            “Yeah, well those tips helped me with tuition for Uni!” he reminds her.

            “Yeah, yeah they did. So who are this lovely lady and the cute little furry one?” She asks referring to me and Haz.

            “Well the lovely lady is my girlfriend from Uni, Erika. The cute little furry one you are referring to is **our** puppy Hazard.” He tells her with probably one of the biggest smiles on his face.

            I just smile and Haz barks at the sound of his name.

            “Well it’s nice to meet you sweetie. Do you guys want some treats for the way out? I can even make some dog treats for Hazard.” She suggests.

            “Yeah can you get us some bismarks and she likes these cookies called “thumb prints”? For Haz make him some peanut butter dog treats.” He tells her.

            “Okay! I think I know what thumb prints are. Aren’t they sugar cookies with different coloured frostings in the middle?” She asked me.

            “YES! I’m glad someone else knows about thumb prints! I had to explain Harry a couple times what they are.” I tell the woman.

            She just laughs and goes into the back of the bakery before she yells out “Do you guys want to come back here? You can just tie Hazard up to one of the tables. These won’t take long if I have help.”

            I look at Harry and he gives me the look of “it’s up to you”

            “Let’s go! I know you miss it here.” I say heading back grabbing an apron that was hanging up.

            Harry comes in after a couple minutes with an apron and chef hat on.

            I start busting out laughing at the site of him.

            “What?” he asks dumbfounded.

            “Oh nothing! It’s just you look so…adorable.” I tease.

            “I’m not adorable! I’m gorgeous.” He pouts

            “Oh I know that!” I say, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

            He just continues to pout until I told him, “You’ll look better with just those on.”

            He looks at me and smirks, “That can happen”

            I just roll my eyes and look at the older woman.

            “Okay so let’s start with the thumb prints since you love them so much” she says, pointing to me.

            I just nod my head, “It’s just the basic sugar cookie recipe and then the frosting just needs food dye.”

            She nods and we start making them

            “Harry just keep stirring like that, at that pace” I instruct

            “I know, Erika. I’ve worked here before” Harry says

            “I know, I just have a tendency to take over.” I remind him.

            “Oh, how I know.” He says, sarcastically.

            I stick my tongue out at him and he just smiles. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard.

            We break apart and look at each other before I broke the silence.

            “What was that for?”

            He just shrugs, “because…”

            I smile and kiss him again, “well thank you”

            He gives out the biggest smile that brings out his dimples and I decide to poke his dimples.

            “Stoop!” he whines.

            “What? That was the first time I did that!” I return back.

            “You – you just…are so ridiculous at times. You make me smile all the time I see you and you just know what buttons to push to get me angry and hell you make the best desserts that I’ve had since working here. You get along with EVERYONE! You dance around even when people are around. You are just…” Harry rants before finishing, “Amazing”

            I am taken back by this trying to find the right words to say to him. I couldn’t find words that could describe my feelings towards him, so I just kissed him. I kissed him passionately and he returned it back.

            “Was that a ‘thank you’?” he asks.

            “No it was me showing you how much I love you” I tell him

            “Well then” he says, smiling. He goes back to stirring the mix and I went to go help with the frosting.

            “So how long have you and Harry been going out?” the older woman asks.

            “Not long, just for a couple months.” I answer back.

            “You two seem like you’ve been going out for years. That’s how your chemistry seems. Can I tell you something?” she questions.

            I just nod my head curious on what she going to tell me.

            “You’re the first girl he’s brought here. He told me before he left that if he ever brings a girl here he’s serious about her. So you’re pretty serious to him” she reveals.

            I’m in shock that I was the first girl he brought here. I thought I was just one of many. I mean he is so good looking I’m surprised.

            “I see the look on your face. You’re surprised that you’re the first.” She says

            I just nod my head and say, “Wow” I look over to him and he’s just off in his own little world.

            I excuse myself from the older woman and walk over to Harry. I hear him humming “Give me Love”. I start humming along with him and wrap my arms around his chest.

            I kiss his shoulder before saying, “Thank you”

            “For what?” he asks confused.

            “For bringing me here to your hometown, for bringing me here, and for loving me for me.” I say to him.

            He turns around in the embrace and looks at me. He gives me a light kiss on the lips and pulls back to look me in the eyes.

            “There are many reasons why I love you. There are many reasons why you drive me crazy at times and there are no reasons to me leaving you. I love you too much! I love you so much I’m afraid to lose you. I love you more than any other man could in 3 months. I love you more in these 3 months then I thought.” He recites to me.

            “You love me that much? You love me as much as I love you!” I say.

            He nods and kisses me again, “I love you”

            “And I love you” I repeat.

            He smiles and shakes his head and runs his hand through his hair pushing it back to show his forehead. He’s smiling so bright that his dimples are show and I can’t help but to smile also.

            “You guys are such a great couple” the older woman says, breaking the silence.

            We both look at her and then back at each other.

            “Yeah we are but for us to be perfect that requires us to live together.” I reveal.

            Harry looks at me shocked, “did you just say what I think you said?”

            I nod, “yes, I want you to move in. I know you asked me last month but I had to think and when you brought me here and me being the first girl you brought to the bakery. She told me and I was shocked. That’s when I decided that I want you to move in.” I admit.

            “So when can I move in?” he asks.

            “When we get back from spring break which will be next week.” I confirm.

            “Okay, but I do have a surprise for you that will carry on to next week.” He admits to me.

            “I don’t even want to ask what it is.” I say

            “Good, ‘cause I wasn’t going to tell you.” He retorts.

            I just shake my head and put it on his chest. I feel him chuckle.

            “Okay so everything is done. Now we just need to put them in the oven.” The older woman explains.

            We both nod at her and put everything in the oven. I leave to go check on Haz and I notice he is by the door. I decide to take him out and look at the surroundings.

            I notice a little shop caddy corner to the bakery. I walk towards it and look in the window I see this really cute black dress that goes mid-thigh and would hugs my curves just right. I see a woman coming towards the door.

            “Hiii, how may I help you?” she asks when she opens the door.

            “Oh, I was just looking through the window.” I explained.

            “Well then, do you want to come in?” she asks.

            “Ummm…well you see…I was taking out my dog and my boyfriend is in the bakery where he use to work.” I explain.

            “Wait a minute you’re Harry Styles’ girlfriend? Wow you must be special if he brought you to the bakery! I went to that bakery every day to get a muffin before work and I never once heard him talk about a girlfriend.” She explained.

            “I’ve been told.” I reply.

            “Well, why don’t you come in? You can bring your dog in too as long as he doesn’t chew.” She says.

            “No, he doesn’t chew. He’s a very good boy.” I say walking in.

            “Oh, good. So you can just look around and if you find anything just let me know.” She tells me while walking back to the counter.

            I look around and I find the dress that I was looking at through the window.

            “Hey, do you mind if I try on this dress? Also do you mind getting me some tops and jeans? You can choose, you have some style.” I ask.

            She smiles and nods her head and grabs the dress and shows me to a dressing room. She puts the dress in and goes back to find jeans and tops for me.

            I quickly tell Haz to sit and I put the dress on quickly. I tell Haz to stay and walk out of the dressing room to where there were 3 mirrors.

            The girl comes back and looks at me in the dress.

            “That looks fantastic on you!” She compliments me.

            “Thanks! Are those what you picked?” I asked.

            She nods and puts them in my room.

            “Your dog is cute and he’s so good” she compliments.

            “Thanks!” I walk back into my dressing room and strip the dress.

            I continue to put on clothes and checking them, losing track of time.

            I hear the bell of the store ring and I hear the girl say, “HARRY! YOU’RE BACK!”

            I put on the dress back on and walk out with Haz.

            “There you…” he starts and looks me up and down, licking his lips.

            “I’m here! ‘M sorry! I lost track of time” I say rushing to him with Haz.

            Haz jumps at his legs and I give him an apologetic hug.

            He pulls me away from him and looks at me again.

            “I should’ve figured that you would’ve picked that dress.” He says

            I smile and give him a kiss.

            “I love it! But I really didn’t mean to lose track of time! I…” Harry interrupts me with a kiss.

            “It’s alright, love! I figured you came here. Amanda is always working here and she’s extremely sweet.” He says.

            “Yeah I know! She’s the one that allowed me to bring Haz in here and she picked out some clothes for me. She has really great taste in clothing!” I say.

            He nods and says, “Can I see the other clothes?”

            I hand him Haz and walk back to the dressing room and walk out in a new outfit.

            He nods and I head back.

            I do the same thing until I reach the last outfit.

            “So what do you think?” I asked while still in the last outfit.

            “I can’t decide which one I like more! We are just going to have to get all of them!” he says with a smile and telling Amanda to ring up everything I tried on.

            “Harry you don’t have to do this!” I complain.

            “I want to! You deserve it! Now I need to take you to another place to get more clothes and I need to get some things for your surprise.” Harry says handing Amanda a credit card.

            “Why do I need more clothes? I just got a bunch just now!” I whine.

            “Because I say so! Make sure you pick something that is good for warm weather.” He hints

            I pout and grab my bags and walk out of the store. Harry is following behind me.

            We walk back to the bakery where the older woman has 3 baggies all ready for us.

            “Here you go Harry! Enjoy!” She says, handing him the bags and giving Haz one of his treats.

            He waves goodbye for both of us since my hands were full with bags.

            “Okay so we need to drop off those bags! Let’s head home and then we can go to London today since I have to get stuff!” he suggests.

            I just nod my head as we are heading back. We are walking in silence but it’s the comfortable kind. We walk the rest of the back to the house in quiet. Stopping every once in a while to have Haz go.

            We reach his house and he lets Haz off his leash.

            “How was your day?” Anne asked as we walked in.

            “It was fun! We went to the bakery and made some baked goods and some treats for Haz. Erika ended up in the little shop that Amanda works in and I bought her new clothes.” Harry tells his mother of our day.

            “Well that’s fantastic. Are you two doing anything else today?” She asked.

            “Yeah, Harry’s taking me to London for more shopping. Even though I said we didn’t have to, but he insisted. So now I’m putting this stuff up and then we are leaving.” I explain to Anne.

            She just nods her head and I walk up the stairs and put the bags down. I take out all the clothes and put them on the bed.

            I decide to change outfits and put on this really cute jumper with a pair of jeans. I go and check my hair and makeup putting a little bit of lip gloss on. I start to walk down the stairs quietly.

            “Harry you really do love her?” I hear Anne ask Harry.

            “I do mum. I really do! She just makes me so much happier. I never thought I could be so happy, but I found her. Found her in an odd way, but it’s kinda like lost love. How and where we met was out of the blue, but we both never stopped thinking about each other. Yes I know we didn’t know each other, but I’m happy that we do now. It was fate that I ended up at the same Uni as her and met her again. It was fate. Our love is lost love that we found again.” Harry explains to Anne with confidence.

            “Well I can’t stop you from loving her and if you want to move in with her that’s okay with me. Just treat her right. You got me. She is a great, strong, and independent woman.” Anne warns.

            “Don’t worry mum! I will take great care of her!” Harry says calmly to her.

            I walk the rest of the way down and say, “Are you ready to go?”

            Harry nods, stands up and walks over to me and grabs my hand. I act like I didn’t hear the conversation. We walk out and I wave bye to Anne.

            We get into the rental car and we talk about anything and everything. I didn’t realize that the drive to London was a little over 3 hours.

            “Wanna know something?” I ask

            “What?” he questions back.

            “No matter how much we talk; we always got something new to talk about. We never run out of things to talk about.” I say.

            “Is that so?” he asks.

            “Yup! I love it!” I respond.

            Harry nods and continues to look at the road.

            “So, how much longer do we have?” I say breaking the silence.

            “Not much longer. About 10 more minutes.” Harry confirms.

            I don’t want to pry into him. I want him to tell me what’s wrong without me asking.

            “Can I ask you something?” he asks.

            “Sure. What is it?” I respond.

            “We love each other right? Well obviously, so how can I show you I am really in love with you and you are really in love with me?” he asks.

            “Well the big thing we can do is get promise rings. Where we promise each other that no matter what happens between us we will always love each other. Kinda like lost love.” I hint in.

            His eyes get big and looks at me, “You heard the conversation?”

            I nod my head.

            “Erika, I love you, believe me. I loved a girl that I didn’t know her name and then fell in love with you. I don’t regret it any bit.” He explains, looking back at the road.

            “But your mom thinks differently?” I questioned.

            “Actually no, she just wants to make sure I’m making the right choice with moving in with you. She loves you and what you’re gonna show Gemma!” he exclaims.

            I looked at him a bit surprised but then with compassion. “I’m excited to show Gemma all my tricks.” I say.

            He nods and continues to look at the road while saying, “I’m excited too! Me and Gemma’s talk last night wasn’t only about your baking skills but also about us and what we are going to do next. She said she never saw me this lovestruck before. She told me that I was blushing when we were talking.”

            I smile at the thought of him blushing, “That’s adorable.” And I start to laugh.

            He laughs with me and grabs hold of my hand, “before shopping, lets pick out some rings, shall we?”

            “Lets! It would be fun! Are we gonna pick out our own or each other’s?” I question.

            “Now where would be the fun if we picked out our own?” he questions back.

            I shrug, “let’s pick out each other’s!” I exclaim.

            He nods his head and I see Big Ben, “same old, same old” I mutter.

            “What was that?” he asked.

            “Oh, nothing just happy to be back in London!” I state.

            He chuckles and drives to this jewelry store.

            “Let’s go here!” he exclaims parking the car and getting out.

            I get out, close my door and follow him, “Harry wait!” I yell after him.

            He stops dead in his tracks and turns to me and waits. Once I reach him, he intertwines our hands together and we walk into the store.

            “How may I help you?” a man asks.

            “Yes we are looking for rings” Harry answers.

            “What type, engagement, wedding, promise?” he asks.

            “Promise rings” we say in unison.

            “Alrighty then, if you just come over to this counter we have quite a lot of promise rings. Anything specific you would like?” he asks walking towards the very first counter of the store.

            “I know she would like something with simple and small.” Harry says to the salesman.

            “And I know he would like something manly. Like just a simple ban, but I know he will want an engraving in his.” I say after Harry.

            “Yeah same for her, she would want an engraving in hers. Are you able to do that?” Harry asked.

            The salesman nodded, “Yes, we’re able to engrave them. Do you like any of these?” he asks pulling out a tray of rings.

            We both look and I spot one that I knew Harry would like. It was medium thick and silver, “I like this one” I say pointing to that one.

            “And I like this one.” Harry points out one. It is a rose pink with a small blue heart – shaped diamond in it. Well there goes simple, but as I look at it more. I start to like it more.

            “Okay let me measure you for your ring sizes and I will bring both of them out.” The salesman says.

            “Okay” We say handing out our left hands for him to measure.

            He takes both of our measurements and heads into the back.

            “Let’s go take a look at engagement rings.” Harry says once the man left.

            “Ummmm…okay” I hesitate.

            We walk over to the engagement rings and look at them.

            “Do you need any help?” a woman asks us.

            “Ummm…no we have already been helped.” I tell her.

            “Okay, then” she says, leaving.

            I see Harry still looking the rings but one specifically. It is a silver band with a 2 karat diamond, if I would have to guess.

            The guy comes back and hands us our rings, “Since this one is more feminine I’m guessing this is yours – “he says handing me mine, “and this is would be yours.” Handing Harry his.

            Harry grabs his and then grabs mine, handing me his.

            “We’re gonna do this like we are getting married!” he states.

            I just look at him and say, “Okay”

            “Erika Kathleen Stowe, from here on out I will love you! I promise to love and protect you.” He says slipping on my ring.

            “Harold Edward Styles, from here on out I will forever love you! I promise to always feed you, love you, protect you even though that’s gonna be difficult, and be there for you.” I say to him slipping on his ring.

            He smiles at me and leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and break away.

            “I love you” I say to him, our faces inches apart.

            “And I love you” he says back, kissing me softly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “May I help you?” a woman asked me.  
>  “Ummm…maybe.” I say.  
>  “Okay, what are you looking for?” she asks.  
>  “I guess clothes for warm climates.” I say  
>  She nods her head, “Okay well our spring line just came in if you want to take a look.”  
>  “Ummm…sure” I respond.  
>  She walks me all the way to the back of the store to the backroom.  
>  I look in awe. It was huge! So much clothing and so little time.

            Everyone in the jewelry store awed at our promises to each other.

            “You guys are such an adorable couple” The salesman says.

            “Thanks” we say in unison, then laugh.

            “Babe, I think I saw a clothing store across from here. Go look for some clothes and I’ll be there. “Harry tells me.

            I nod and walk out of the jewelry store and across the street to the clothing store.

            I enter the store and look around, remembering what Harry said about finding warm weather items.

            “May I help you?” a woman asked me.

            “Ummm…maybe.” I say.

            “Okay, what are you looking for?” she asks.

            “I guess clothes for warm climates.” I say

            She nods her head, “Okay well our spring line just came in if you want to take a look.”

            “Ummm…sure” I respond.

            She walks me all the way to the back of the store to the backroom.

            I look in awe. It was huge! So much clothing and so little time.

            “Okay so where are you going?” She questions me.

            “Honestly I don’t know. My boyfriend just told me to find items for warm weather. So if I would have to guess like the Caribbean.” I explain.

            “Well then all of our spring line is in here. Do you want me to pick you some outfits?” She asks.

            I nod my head and she shows me to the dressing room. She hands me a red silk robe and walks off.

            I change out of my clothes into the robe and wait for her to come back with clothes.

            I’m in there for about 10 minutes when I hear the door open and here comes the woman with 2 racks filled with clothes.

            “You can try all these on. There are some swimsuits in here also for you to try.” She says walking out.

            I twirl my ring around my finger and look at which outfit to try on first. I see a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top with sparkles in the front. I try that on first and step out of the dressing room to look.

            “That looks amazing on you” I hear a familiar voice say. I look and see Harry.

            “Really?” I ask.

            He nods and comes up behind me, “it would help if you put some jewelry on though” he says wrapping a necklace around me.

            “Yeah it looks great.” I say.

            I go back and try on another outfit and come out.

            “This one is okay. Doesn’t really flatter your curves you have.” He says, slapping my butt.

            I gasp at the touch and walk back and find another outfit to try on.

            I do the same routine until I’m at the swimsuits. I grab the first one and put it on.

            I walk out and see Harry’s jaw drop. I just laugh and sway my hips a little more. I look at him through the mirror and I thought for a second I saw drool coming out of his mouth.

            “Ya okay there, love?” I say in my best British accent.

            He closes his jaw and shakes his head yes. I just laugh and start to head back to the dressing room when Harry grabs my waist and pulls me on his lap.

            He puts his head by my ear and whisper, “You’re such a damn tease” he bucks his hips to prove that he was getting hard.

            “But you love when I’m a tease.” I whisper back, getting off his lap and going back into the dressing room.

            “You’re getting the swimsuit!” he yells at me.

            I just smirk, “Already had it planned” I yell back.

            I put the robe back on and walk out of the dressing room, “so what am I going to be able to get?”

            “Whatever you please” he says, “but that swimsuit better be part of it.” He warns.

            I just chuckle and walk back into the room and pick out what I want. I include the swimsuit and walk out with a rack of clothes, “here”

            “Is this what you’re getting?” he asks.

            “No, it’s what I’m not getting.” I say, sarcastically.

            I see him looking closer and he sees the swimsuit, “Liar”

            “Well you asked a stupid question” I point out.

            “Yeah, yeah” he says calling for the woman from earlier.

            “Yes?” she says.

            “Yeah, can you ring all this up?” Harry says pointing to the rack.

            “Sure can” she says.

            I change back into my outfit and walk out.

            “Ya know that ring contrasts perfectly with your skin?” he points out.

            I look at my ring and nod, “I guess so.”

            He takes my hand and we walk to the front where the cashier is.

            I decide to leave Harry to pay and look around the store. I end up finding this really pretty black necklace with matching earrings. I look back at Harry and ask, “Hey can I get these?”

            He looks at me and talks to the cashier she nods her head and then he looks back at me.

            “Actually I have all of your jewelry already. No need to worry.” He tells me.

            I look at him and just shrug, “Okay”

            I walk back to him and I see he has all my bags, “Ready to go to another store?”

            “Harry I have two questions for you.” I say

            He looks at me and then says, “Shoot”

            “Alright question number 1: why am I getting more clothes?” I ask.

            “Because you will need them for another surprise.” He answers.

            “Okay, question number 2: How are you able to spend so much money? I mean you got plane tickets for us here, a car to drive to Holmes Chapel, you bought us both promise rings, and you bought me clothes back in Holmes Chapel and you spent close to over 2,000 dollars on more clothes.” I ask.

            “I guess I might as well tell you how I’m able to do it all.” He states.

            I nod my head and wait.

            He takes a deep breath before saying, “so you know how I worked at the bakery? Well both the store and the bakery I own. I was able to buy them a couple years ago because of my inheritance that my grandparents left me. My inheritance was quite a bit I mean I still have a lot left and I didn’t plan on using it anytime soon at the time. That was until I found you. You brighten my day and I just want to brighten yours. So I spoil you.” He explains.

            I just stare at him in complete shock. I have nothing to say. He can tell this.

            “Say something, anything?” he pleads.

            “Something, anything.” I respond back.

            He looks at me and laughs, “You’re not mad?”

            “A little, but I’m more shocked then mad. Why didn’t you tell me this in the beginning?” I inquire.

            “Like you, I was afraid to tell you.” He says quietly, looking at his shoes.

            “Well like you, sooner is better than never.” I quote.

            He chuckles and looks at me.

            I see sweet, innocent green eyes looking in to my brown eyes. I reach up and kiss him on the lips and put our foreheads together, “I have one more question.”

            “Which would be what?” he asks back.

            “Why don’t we ever argue?” I ponder.

            “Because we are alike and unlike each other, we mesh together. Kinda like Niall and Elizabeth. Speaking of them they are having fun in Ireland. Niall said Elizabeth can’t wait to see you again.”

            I just laugh and say, “of course. She’s like my twisted sister.”

            He laughs that I just called her that. We continue to walk until I see a small café.

            “Can we stop and get some hot chocolate?” I plead, I was freezing and I didn’t realize it until we stepped into the café.

            He nods his head and goes and order for us after putting my bags down by the table. I take a seat and pull off my jacket.

            Harry comes back with two extra-large cups of hot chocolate, “Ready to go?” he asks.

            I nod my head and put my jacket back on and grab half of my bags and grab a hot chocolate from him.

            We walk back out and I see a familiar quiff and tan skin man.

            “Hey isn’t that Zayn?” I asked Harry.

            “I don’t know let’s see, shall we?” Harry says shifting his hot chocolate into his left hand.

            He dials Zayn’s number and we watch the other man. We see him look at something and then put a phone to his ear.

            “Hello?” I hear Harry says.

            “Yeah it’s me. Where are you right now?” Harry asks, putting it on speaker.

            “In London over by the café we always went to when we were here.” He says.

            “The one by the jewelry and clothing store?” Harry asks.

            “Yup that would be the one.” He answers back.

            “Well look back behind you” me and Harry say in unison, we look at each other and laugh so loud and we see Zayn turn around.

            Our laughter dies down by the time he reaches us.

            “Hey love” he says to me kissing my cheek.

            “Hi Zayn!” I reply back.

            He waves to Harry and he waves back.

            “What are you guys doing here?” he asks.

            We look at each other and we knew what we wanted to show him first.

            I was the first one to lift my hand and show Zayn my ring. He gets wide-eyed and grabs my hand.

            “You already did it?” he asks, “I thought you were going to wait until Easter?”

            I was lost and looked at Harry before I could say anything Harry says, “I have one too, their promise rings. I decided to do it early.”

            “Wait a minute you was planning this?” I asked.

            He nods and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. I do the same thing feeling the heat of it going down my throat.

            “Well Erika, this is beautiful! It contrasts perfectly with your skin colour” he says.

            “I’ve been told” I say looking at Harry.

            “Okay well we have to get going, more shopping to do for this young woman!” Harry exclaims.

            Zayn nods and says his goodbyes to us before walking away.

            We start walking again and I’m trying to figure out what Zayn meant about Easter.

            I knew the holiday was coming and I was planning on spending it with my family. Especially with Harry by my side, but I think he had other plans.

            Harry could tell I was thinking, “Don’t think too much. I don’t want that pretty head of yours to get a headache.”

            “S-sorry I was just thinking about Easter.” I tell him

            He nods and kisses the top of my head, “Don’t worry about Easter. We’re gonna spend it with your family. Promise.” He says.

            I nod my head and take a sip of my drink. We walk until I see this little furniture boutique.

            I start to walk into the boutique and Harry follows behind me. I see that a lot of it is vintage, but there is some new items.

            I look around and see some things that would be awesome to add to my apartment. I continue to look around.

            “Anything you like?” Harry asks.

            “There are some things, but I really wanted to look around the store. I love to look at vintage stuff. It’s like looking back in time.” I explain to him.

            He nods and we start to walk out.

            “What would you like to do?” he asks me after a little more shopping.

            “Can we go back home? I’m tired.” I state, yawning.

            “Sure love.” He says walking back towards the jewelry store.

            We’re almost to the car when the salesman from earlier comes out of the store.

            “Mr. Styles, may I have a word with you?” he asks.

            “Yeah, I’ll be right in. Let me just drop these off.” Harry says to the man.

            “Sure thing Mr. Styles.” The man says walking back into the store.

            We walk the rest of the way to the car and drop off the bags.

            “Here you can stay in the car while I go talk to the salesman.” Harry tells me.

            I nod and take the keys and sit in the car.

            I put the keys in the ignition and turn it to where the radio was the only thing on.

            I don’t know how long I was waiting, but I eventually fell asleep.

            I feel someone shake me awake and I see Harry.

            “Hi” I say drowsily.

            “Hi” he says pulling out of the parking lot.

            “So what was your conversation about?” I ask.

            “Oh, nothing just about our rings and how they feel” he says.

            I just nod my head and put in on the headrest. I end up in 15 minutes falling asleep again.

            I didn’t even hear Harry open my door and carry me into my room and laying me down on the bed.

            I didn’t wake up for about another 2 hours. I realized that I was in my bed when I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched out.

            I get out of bed and changed out of my outfit and put on sweatpants and a one of Harry’s hoodies.

            I put my hair up in a ponytail and walk down to the kitchen. When I get down there I see that dinner is ready.

            “Well good morning, sunshine!” Harry says coming to me, kissing the top of my head.

            “It’s not morning” I say drowsily.

            “Hey Erika!” I hear a high pitched voice say.

            I knew who it was without looking.

            “Hi Louis! Great to see you!” I say.

            “Hi Erika” I hear a lower pitch voice say. I couldn’t put a name to the voice but if I would have to guess it was Liam.

            I look to see where the voice came from and I was right it was Liam, “Hello Liam” I say with a small smile.

            He smiles back and I take a seat between Harry and Liam. Anne puts down my plate of food and I start to eat.

            Conversations went on until Gemma, “Erika, can you teach me how to bake tonight?”

            “Sure! What do you want to make? Cookies, cake, or cupcakes? It’s up to you.” I asked.

            “Can we do cookies?” she asked back.

            “Sure” I say.

            We finish our conversation and food. Harry goes off with Louis and Liam out to a club, while I stayed in and helped Gemma learn the art of baking.

            Anne and Robin decided to have date night, leaving me and Gemma to ourselves.

            “Okay what’s first to do?” Gemma asks.

            “We need to mix together the flour, baking powder, sugar and salt.” I explain.

            She nods her head and adds those ingredients to a bowl. She looks back at me to tell her what’s next.

            “Okay now you mix the vanilla and the eggs. But mix the eggs one at a time.” I direct.

            She nods again and does what I told her. I watched as she put each egg in one at a time mixing after each one.

            “Good, you seem like a natural.” I compliment her.

            She smiles and continues to concentrate on the task at hand. I watch before telling her the last step.

            “Now lastly you put in the chocolate chips, mix them in slowly don’t put them all in at…” I start but before I could finish she dumped them all in the bowl, “Once”

            “Oops” she says.

            “It’s okay we can still mix them together just will take a couple more minutes to do it.” I say helping her stir the mix.

            We end up getting them all mixed together and placed them on cookie sheets.

            “Okay it will only take 10 minutes for them to bake.” I say to her.

            She places the cookie sheet into the oven and we wait.

            While we were waiting Gemma decided to quiz me more on my life, which I wasn’t looking forward to, at all.

            “So how did you and Harry meet? I know he told me his side of the story but I want to hear your side.” She says.

            I hear the timer go off and I get up and start speaking, “Well I was in London a couple years ago, well I decided to go out and check out the clubs.”

            I get the cookie sheet out and lay it on the stove, “well I ended up going to the Funky Buddha. I wasn’t planning on hooking up with anyone, I just wanted to drink.” I say turning around grabbing another sheet and placing it into the oven.

            I look at her and she nods wanting me to continue, “Well I got completely wasted and found the first really cute guy and pulled him in for a kiss. I didn’t think it was your brother, but then again he was completely wasted too. We ended up in a dark back corner of the club.

            At the time I didn’t know it was him all I remembered was curls and green eyes.”

            She nods before saying, “so how did you find out it was him?”

            “Through dancing, he wanted to see how I was able to stay stress free and I showed him that I dance. We went to an old building that the school didn’t use anymore, but still had to clean. Well I knew the woman who cleaned it and she let me in whenever I need to relieve stress.”

            She nods and says, “Please continue.”

            “Alright, well we talked for a little while getting to know each other. Then we basically became friends. It wasn’t until one night at my apartment that we found out.

            See I kept rejecting him of anyway of finding out because we both knew that it was each other just from dancing with each other. Well finally he wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer and basically begged for me to give us a shot. I decided to give in and we kissed. It set sparks and memories of that night.”

            “Oh wow!” she squeals.

            I nod my head and continue to switch out cookie sheets.

            “It smells amazing in here!” I hear someone exclaim.

            I look around the pillar and see that Harry, Louis and Liam were back.

            “You guys didn’t stay out long.” I say, walking up to Harry giving him a kiss.

            “Well Mr. Lovesick puppy here was missing you” Louis teases.

            “I’m not lovesick nor a puppy. That’s Liam.” Harry mumbles.

            “Hey where is your puppy by the way?” Liam asks.

            “Sleeping” me and Harry say in unison.

            “Why do we keep doing that?” I asked him.

            “Because we love each other.” He says kissing me hard.

            “Would you two get a room!” Louis exclaims.

            “No! We just might do it here for you all to see!” Harry exclaims.

            “Nah mate, I think we’re good.” Liam says.

            “Well don’t complain.” Harry says.

            I just laugh and head back to Gemma.

            “Cookies are done” I yelled back at them.

            Before I could say anything else all three men ran into the kitchen grabbing a dozen each.

            “I’m glad I made enough for you mum and step dad.” I say to Gemma.

            “Yeah or else they would be gone.” She teases.

            The men just stick their tongues out at us.

            “What are you five?” I teased.

            “When I’m in my headspace, yes!” Louis exclaims.

            “Which is basically all the time.” I remind him

            He sticks his tongue out and flips me off.

            I do the same thing and start to laugh.

            I hear Gemma laughing along with me.

            “Let me hide the rest of these cookies before those boys decide to go for seconds.” I say rushing to the cookies only to get beaten by Harry.

            “Oh no you don’t, you save some for your mum and step dad!” I warn him.

            “I will. Just a couple more?” he asks.

            I hand him four more cookies and push him out of the kitchen.

            “Erika these are amazing! How come you don’t do this stuff on campus?” Louis asks.

            “Because I have my own apartment that I can do it in.” I point out.

            “Well I know that but I mean we have a couple classes together, why won’t you bring them to class?” he pleads.

            “Because I know you boys will eat them before I even get the chance to give them to the other students. Once you boys find out I’m baking you’re at my place in 10 minutes.” I remind him.

            “Oh yeah.” He says.

            “Yeah.” I repeat.

            He starts to blush at the truth of what I say.

            I put the rest of the cookies in a container and hide them where I will remember.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, well since we have time before Anne and Robin gets back, how about a game of Truth or Dare?” Louis suggests.  
>  “Sure” I say automatically.  
>  “Erika, are you sure you want to do this? Louis’ dares can be brutal” Harry warns.  
>  “Harry you’re talking to me. I’m always up for a challenge.” I remind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to normal! Sap has disappear for now! Things do get steamy! Couldn't help it.

            “Alright, well since we have time before Anne and Robin gets back, how about a game of Truth or Dare?” Louis suggests.

            “Sure” I say automatically.

            “Erika, are you sure you want to do this? Louis’ dares can be brutal” Harry warns.

            “Harry you’re talking to me. I’m always up for a challenge.” I remind him.

            He nods and pushes his hair back.

            “Ya know you should get your hair cut like that.” I suggest.

            “Really?” he asks.

            “Yeah, your hair looks sexy pushed back” I say quoting ‘Mean Girls’.

            He laughs and sits down on the couch.

            I sit in front of him, between his legs.

            Liam sits on the right of Harry. Louis sits in front of me on the floor.

            “Gemma, are you going to play?” I asked patting the spot next to me.

            “Nah, I think I’ll pass.” She says walking up to her room.

            “Aright, who wants to go first?” Louis asks.

            We all look around at each other before I break the silence, “I will”

            “Okay, Erika truth or dare?” he asks next.

            “Let’s go simple and I’ll go truth” I say to him.

            “Okay, Do you have any siblings if so how many?” he asks.

            “Yes I have siblings and do half-siblings count?” I ask

            He nods and I continue, “Okay well since they count, I have over 40 siblings.”

            Louis’ jaw drops, “you gotta be kidding!”

            I shake my head no. I look up at Harry who has a smug look on his face.

            “How come you’re not surprised?” Louis asks Harry.

            “Because I already knew, she told me when we first met.” Harry says with confidence in his voice. I just nod my head.

            “Okay, Erika choose who you want to go next.” Louis calls out.

            I look around at the three men around me, “Liam!”

            Liam looks at me and he looks worried, “Liam, truth or dare?” I ask.

            “Truth” he says quietly.

            “Alright, Liam have you ever failed a class?” I ask.

            “Yeah, Geography in year 11” he explains.

            “How do you fail Geography?” I gawk.

            He just shrugs his shoulders, “didn’t care much for it.”

            “Liam, go!” Louis demands.

            “Louis, truth or dare?” he asks.

            “Dare!” Louis says.

            “Louis I dare you to go down the street naked” Liam demands quickly.

            Louis’ jaw drops again, me and Harry bust out laughing and Liam has a smug smirk on his face.

            “Alright!” Louis says stripping his clothing piece by piece.

            “Louis I didn’t know you was that big!” I exclaim.

            Harry’s grip on my shoulders tightens.

            Louis just walks to the front door. Me, Harry and Liam stand up and walk to the front door.

            I open up the front door and step out with Harry close behind me.

            Louis steps out in the brisk cold air and covers his dick.

            “Aww Louis, don’t cover it up” I coo at him.

            Harry grabs my waist and pulls me into his chest.

            Louis just blushes and walks into the street.

            “Louis when I say go, you go. Is that clear?” Liam states.

            Louis nods his head and waits.

            “Ready…Set…GO!” Liam yells.

            Next thing we know Louis is running for his life down the street to the stop sign and running back.

            “Nice ass, Louis!” Liam yells.

            “Yeah, Lou nice ass” I agree with Liam.

            Harry grip tightens.

            I turn around in his grip.

            “Calm down, you know I don’t mean any of this.” I tell him.

            “I know, it’s just your mine and I know how Louis was looking at you.” He states.

            “Well let him look. He can’t have me because I’m yours.” I respond.

            Harry leans down to my ear and whispers, “Damn right you are” and sucks on my neck leaving a bruise.

            By the time Harry is done sucking on my neck, Louis had returned from his dare.

            “Really would you two get a room!” He exclaims.

            “We keep telling you Louis, we are not afraid to do it in front of you.” Harry reminds him.

            “Please don’t” Louis begs.

            “Then don’t tell us what to do” Harry warns.

            “Okay it’s cold out here. Can we go back inside?” I ask.

            Harry puts his arms around me and we walk back in.

            “Hey Lou, put your clothes back on” I say to him.

            He complies and puts his clothes back on.

            “Harry you’re the last one. Truth or Dare?” Louis asks.

            “Truth!” Harry exclaims.

            “Do you plan on getting married anytime?” Louis asks.

            “Yeah, I plan on it” he answers it honestly, “Okay Erika truth or dare?”

            “Dare” I say boldly.

            “I dare you to give us a strip tease.” He dares.

            “Thought you would never ask me, Styles.” I say standing up.

            “Where’s your phone?” He asks.

            I pull my phone out of my pocket and see texts from Elizabeth and Brittany. I ignore them and pull up my playlist and toss my phone to Harry.

            Harry scrolls through my playlist until he finds the perfect song and plugs it into the surround system.

            He presses play and I hear the intro to Conor Maynard’s ‘Glass Girl’

            I start to move my hips to it teasing them a bit by pulling up my shirt.

            I move down to my hips and drop at the bass of it.

            I strip off my sweatpants and toss them over to Harry.

            I continue to dance and start giving Liam a lap dance.

            I continue to pull my shirt up and strip it off.

            I drop down to the bass again and move my hips to the beat.

            Louis has moved to the recliner and I start to give him and lap dance. I look to Harry and smirk.

            I see jealousy in his eyes and I decide to let my hair down shaking it a bit, making it look wild.

            I go over to Harry and start to ground my butt into his crotch and I can feel him starting to get hard. I smirk and see the other two are the same way.

            I start to straddle Harry and grind my hips more into him bending down to his ear.

            “Is this turning you on? Me stripping in front of your mates?” I ask him

            I hear him groan and I knew I was right.

            I get off of him as the music dies down.

            I look at all three of them in the eyes and all I see is black.

            I put my shirt back on, but got stopped by Harry while putting my sweatpants back on.

            He grabs my by the hips and pulls me into his lap kissing me with passion and lust.

            I feel someone at my neck and notice it’s Liam.

            Louis is by my head, “Harry was right, you are a tease.” Before biting, sucking, licking my neck.

            Me and Harry continue to kiss and I feel him smile into the kiss.

            “Do you want all of us, Erika?” he asks. All I do is moan and Harry continues to kiss me.

            Liam and Louis strip off my shirt and unclasp my bra both of them attaching their mouths to my boobs. I moan as I detach myself from Harry.

            That’s when he found it the perfect opportunity to attach his mouth to my collarbones leaving love bites there.

            Harry sticks his hand down my panties and starts to rub my clit. I start to become a moaning mess with all the pleasure I’m getting from these three.

            “I-I’m c-close, babe” I moan out.

            “Not yet” Harry commands, removing his hand

            I just nod my head and let it fall back.

            Louis and Liam finally let go of my boobs and Harry carries me to my room and lays me down on the bed.

            Liam and Louis were behind him palming themselves. All I could do was bite back a moan.

            Harry looks at me with concentration before looking at the two men behind him.

            “You two, come here” he demands.

            Like puppies they come to him and he whispers something to them and I see both of them smirking.

            I let out a groan of frustration. They all look at me and start stripping clothes.

            Harry lays down beside me completely naked and pulls me on his waist. Liam is behind me only in boxers and Louis is in front of me naked.

            Liam rids his boxers and his cock springs free.

            “Holy shit” I say loudly.

            I look down at Harry and he just pulls me down to him and kisses me while Liam rips my panties.

            “I’m glad I got more!” I exclaim.

            “So am I!” Harry agrees.

            Harry moves me so I’m right over his dick and slowly inserts himself in me.

            I let out a moan before Harry yells, “Louis shut her up!”

            Louis nudges his cock into my lips and I open up and take him in all the way hollowing my cheeks all while.

            “Oh, shit! Harry she’s good” He exclaims.

            “Fuck! I wouldn’t know!” He yells.

            I start to hum against Louis cock while I’m riding Harry.

            Next thing I know I’m stilled for a minute while Liam inserts himself in my ass.

            I let out a muffled scream because it hurt like hell.

            He gave me no time to adjust before he started to thrust into me.

            I start to moan around Louis’ cock and he starts to twitch and he released in my mouth. I suck a little to make sure to get all of it.

            Louis pulls out and gets off the bed and puts his clothes back on.

            I start to moan loudly not caring that Gemma is in her room.

            Harry pulls me down to kiss me again, hard.

            I pull away and I groan, “’M close”

            “So am I babe! Li are you close?” he asks behind me.

            Liam nods his head yes and starts to thrust faster.

            I moan again as Harry and Liam start going at a pace I didn’t think it was possibly.

            “On the count of three” Harry says and I nod my head, “1…2…3!” and with that I let go seeing stars and white.

            All three of us moan each other’s name. I collapsed on Harry, Liam collapsed on me, and Harry’s head fell back into the pillows.

            Liam pulls out and puts his clothes back on.

            I pull myself off of Harry and plop down next to him.

            He looks at me and smiles, “That was different”

            I nod my head and go under the duvet and curl up to Harry.

            I see Liam and Louis are still there looking at us two.

            “Harry you are one lucky bastard! She’s a fucking keeper.” Louis tells him

            “I know I’ve been told.” He says smiling down at me, kissing the top of my head.

            I just smile slightly and start to fall asleep.

            “Hey before you go, can you get her phone and bring it here?” Harry asked the two men.

            They nodded and headed to go get my phone. They bring the phone back and Harry looks at it.

            “I will, soon. Trust me” he says.

            I fall asleep right after he says that. I don’t know what he’s talking about.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in the morning to an empty side. I looked around and realized what happened last night and it didn’t involve alcohol this time.  
>  I hear a knock in my door and I cover myself before saying, “come in”  
>  The door opens and Harry pops his head in, “Good mornin’, love!”  
>  I smile and pat the empty space beside me. Harry plops down beside me and rubs my back.  
>  “How do you feel?” he asks.  
>  I shift wincing when I feel the pain, “Just a bit sore, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”  
>  He looks at me with a frown, “want me to give you a massage?”  
>  “Unless you want to massage my ass, I’ll pass.” I retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things get heated and awkward!

            I woke up in the morning to an empty side. I looked around and realized what happened last night and it didn’t involve alcohol this time.

            I hear a knock in my door and I cover myself before saying, “come in”

            The door opens and Harry pops his head in, “Good mornin’, love!”

            I smile and pat the empty space beside me. Harry plops down beside me and rubs my back.

            “How do you feel?” he asks.

            I shift wincing when I feel the pain, “Just a bit sore, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

            He looks at me with a frown, “want me to give you a massage?”

            “Unless you want to massage my ass, I’ll pass.” I retort.

            “I don’t mind. If it makes you feel better.” He says.

            I look at him like he’s nuts or that he fell off his rocker.

            “Don’t give me that look! I know that look! I’m not crazy” he tells me.

            I put up my hands like I’m not guilty. Then start to laugh.

            “Oh, you’re gonna get it!” he yells at me, straddling me.

            “P-please don’t! I’m ticklish!” I squeal.

            He looks down at me and smirks. I see the look on his face before he says, “Really? Like here?” he asks poking my cheek.

            I shake my head no.

            “How ‘bout here?” he asks poking my each of my shoulders.

            I repeat my actions from earlier and shake my head no.

            “Okay, here?” he asks poking my boobs.

            “Ow, NO!” I say to him

            “Oops sorry, how about here?” he asks poking my stomach.

            I shake my head no once again.

            He smiles, “I think I know where!” he says going for my sides.

            I start to laugh uncontrollably and squirming around underneath him.

            “P-please stop, p-please” I stutter out.

            “NO, you looked at me like I was crazy. You get this as punishment.” He states.

            I continued to laugh until Harry thought it was enough.

            “So why did you look at me like I was crazy?” he asked

            I caught my breath a little before answering, “because you volunteered to massage my ass”

            He looked at me and then it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head because he realized how odd that was.

            “Now you see where I’m coming from?” I asked.

            He nods and I just bust out laughing again, “What’s so funny now?”

            I just shake my head and continue to laugh; I haven’t realized that he actually did start to massage my ass until I felt a bit of pain, “Ow, shit that hurts”

            “’M sorry” he apologizes.

            “It’s fine it just hurts. It’s just Liam is fucking huge and it hurt like a bitch when he went in dry and gave me no time to adjust.” I remind.

            He nods his head, “sorry about that. I wasn’t thinking that Liam would have done that.”

            “Yeah well neither did I” I agree.

            “Remind me not to dare you do a striptease, knowing that you’ll do it.” He says to himself.

            “Yeah! Let’s not have you dare me again.” I say.

            We look at each other and start to laugh again.

            We laugh for about 10 more minutes before we start to die down.

            “’M hungry.” I say to Harry, turning to him without wincing.

            “Well I did have breakfast for you but it’s probably cold by now. What do you want for lunch?” he asks.

            “Well I have to things in mind…” I start putting my hand on his clothed cock, palming him. I hear his breath hitch and chuckle. “But I think I’ll have some hamburgers. Those sound really good.” I finish removing my hand and getting up and walking to put on some clothes.

            “Tease” he mutters.

            “Ya know it” I reply back.

            I put my clothes on and feel Harry’s hands on my hips.

            “Yes?” I asked questioningly.

            “I just like having you around” he replies.

            “Ya know I think Louis was right last night, you are a lovesick puppy.” I remind.

            “I am not” he pouts.

            “Well then while I’m teaching Gemma more recipes why don’t you go and have fun with the boys.” I say to him.

            “Maybe I don’t want to, maybe I want to stay here with you and help you.” He says.

            “We both know you don’t want to help. You’ll just eat the batter and the finished product. I can’t have that.” I tell him.

            “Fine. Can I get wasted?” he asks.

            “I don’t care, but knowing you; you won’t get drunk. Tipsy, yes; drunk, no.” I say matter of factly.

            “True point. Fine I’ll go out with them.” He pouts.

            “Good. Now burger time! I’m hungry!” I whine.

            “Yes, burger time” He agrees taking my hand and dragging me out of my room. I end up catching up to him and we walked into the kitchen.

            “Erika, those cookies were fantastic! Gemma is learning fast.” I hear Anne tell me.

            I just nod and smile and see Gemma at the table already.

            I go up to Gemma and sit next to her.

            “So what do you want to learn today?” I asked her.

            “I want to learn how to make red velvet cupcakes.” She answers.

            I nod my head and stand up to make sure we have all the ingredients.

            “Good thing is that we have all the ingredients! Anne do you want to help us tonight?” I asked.

            “Sure, sweetie. Harry?” she asks him.

            “Nah, I’m going out with the boys again.” He replies.

            She nods her head, “Girls night in I guess! Robin has the late shift so he won’t be home till morning.”

            “Awesome!” Gemma says.

            “That’s great!” I answer.

            I sit back down next to Gemma and wait for Harry to get done with my food.

            “Here love. Bon apatite!” He says setting down my plate with a huge burger and chips.

            “Yum! You read my mind about the fries or chips I guess” I tell him.

            “Mhm” he hums.

            I dig in enjoying the burger and chips, “Mmmmmm, sooo good” I state.

            Harry sat across from me looking at me, well more or less staring at me.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Nothing, just admiring you, even though you just woke up, you still look gorgeous.” He says.

            I smile and shrug my shoulders, “You don’t look so bad yourself”

            He smiles that shows his dimples.

            “So I have a question.” I say to him between bites.

            He chuckles and says, “I may have an answer.”

            “Okay, so before I went to sleep you said something to Louis, I think it was ‘I will soon. Trust me’, what were you talking about?” I question.

            “Oh it was about if I was going to come out with them sometime soon again.” He lied.

            I just shook my head and said, “Okay”

            “Alright mum, I’m going to get ready and get going over to Liam’s” Harry tells his mom.

            “Okay, sweetie! Just be careful” She says.

            He nods and heads up the stairs.

            “Erika, I’ve always wanted to know this and I probably already know the answer to this, but are you in love with my son?” Anne asks me.

            I ponder it for a minute before looking at her, “Yes, I truly, deeply, madly in love with your son. He makes my day 10x more brighter than anyone.” I answer back smiling.

            She nods her head and sits down across from me, “I’m just making sure, I don’t want you guys to be going too fast, but I can’t stop you guys from being in love.”

            “Anne, I promise you we’re not going too fast. We are going a steady pace.” I reassure her.

            I have finished my food and walked to put it in the sink. I go to the cupboards and take out all the ingredients for the red velvet cupcakes.

            “Are you lovely ladies ready to start?” I asked.

            “Yup” they say in unison.

            “Hey mum, I’m leaving. Erika, don’t wait up and Gemma, don’t burn our house down.” Harry says walking to each of us kissing Anne and Gemma on the cheeks and me on the lips.

            “I love you and be careful” I say to him with us being inches apart.

            “I will, promise” he says giving me one last kiss and leaving.

            “Okay! Let’s get started!” I say.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll take him up to my room.” I volunteer, walking to him.  
> “Thanks, sweetie” Anne says finishing the cleaning.  
> I nod my head and take Harry’s hands in mine and lead him up the stairs.  
> “Be careful, one step at a time.” I say to him.  
> He’s looking at me, I can feel it.  
> “You’re staring again.” I remind.  
> “I can’t help it. You’re just so beautiful and I can’t help but to stare at you. I love you and only you, Erika!” He tells me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions so far?

            Me, Gemma and Anne just finished the last batch of red velvet cupcakes when Harry walked in a little bit drunk.

            “Hi mum!” he slurs.

            “Oh, honey be careful!” She says worried.

            “I’ll take him up to my room.” I volunteer, walking to him.

            “Thanks, sweetie” Anne says finishing the cleaning.

            I nod my head and take Harry’s hands in mine and lead him up the stairs.

            “Be careful, one step at a time.” I say to him.

            He’s looking at me, I can feel it.

            “You’re staring again.” I remind.

            “I can’t help it. You’re just so beautiful and I can’t help but to stare at you. I love you and only you, Erika!” He tells me.

            “That’s nice to know, now you have one more step, okay?” I state.

            “’M okay” he slurs.

            “I know you are” I say walking towards my room with him hanging on me.

            I open my door and walk him to my bed and set him down on it.

            He looks up at me and smiles like a fool and I can’t help but to smile also.

            “Love you” he slurs out.

            “Love you, too. Now lay back and rest, alright?” I ask pushing him back on the bed to lie down.

            “Not unless you’re staying with me!” he protests.

            “I got to help your mum with cleaning. I’ll bring you a cupcake before I start to help her!” I suggested.

            “’M not hungry! Just want to snuggle with you” he says pulling me on the bed.

            “I have to clean up!” I protest.

            “They can do it” he retorts.

            He puts his arms around my waist and puts a tight grip on me.

            I try to move but his grip only tightens.

            I hear my phone ring and I try to grab it.

            “No, no phone calls. Just quiet” he says.

            “Harry it might be Elizabeth.” I say.

            He rolls over and grabs my phone handing to me.

            I press the answer button and say “hello”

            “Erika, oh thank God you’re okay! I haven’t heard from you and I was a bit worried!” she says.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. Just been busy with Harry and Gemma” I respond back.

            “Oh good! So Zayn came by and visited yesterday and we went out again and things got steamy.” She tells me.

            “Oh God I don’t need to know anymore! I’ve already had enough sex for a while! Trust me!” I retort.

            “Why? What happened?” she asked.

            “Liam and Louis decided to stay a little longer and we played truth or dare and on my second turn I chose dare and I had a HUGE consequence in my ass and mouth…it hurt like a bitch!” I state.

            “Oh my GOD! What the hell was your dare?” she asks.

            “To do a striptease in front of all three of them.” I simply state.

            “WHAT!?! And you went through with it?” she exclaims.

            “Well obviously if I had a huge pain in my ass this morning!” I add.

            “Damn! So where was Harry when all this happened?” she questions.

            “Underneath me” I calmly express.

            “So wait a minute, let me get this straight, you was riding Harry, Liam was in your ass and Louis face fucked you?” she adjure.

            “How you was able to guess that in that order with little information I will never understand, but yes. Liam was in my ass and Louis face fucked me.” I repeated.

            “I’m good at guessing.” She says.

            “I guess so, but hey Harry right now is beside me and won’t release me so I gotta get going.” I say.

            “Wait, why won’t he let go of you?” she asked quickly.

            “Because he’s drunk and wants to snuggle” I reply.

            “Oh, well good luck! I’ll talk to you when we get back to campus!” she tells me.

            “Okay, yeah! Have a great rest of break” I say and press end.

            I put my phone on the bed beside me and look at Harry who is passed out.

            His grip still hasn’t eased up on me, so I’m basically stuck.

            I hear a light knock on the door.

            “Come in” I say quietly.

            They must have heard me because I see Gemma and Anne come in.

            “Is everything alright?” Anne asks.

            I shake my head yes and respond, “Sorry I couldn’t help with cleaning up. I’m kinda in a predicament.” I point to the grip that still hasn’t eased.

            She nods.

            “It’s okay. We’re just glad you take good care of him.” Gemma adds in.

            “Well we both take care of each other really. I mean he protects me and I protect him. We trust each other and we…” I begin to say looking down at the sleeping Harry beside me, “love each other. That’s all I think we asked for.”

            “Well I’ll be damned Gemma, they’re actually in love. The love that can’t be broken.” Anne says to Gemma and she just nods her head in agreement.

            I’m still looking down at Harry and running my hands through his curls, I just smile because what Anne said was true. I’m in love with Harry and he’s in love with me.

            Harry’s grip finally loosens to where I can slip out, but I decide not to and just lay down next to him.

            I stare at him not noticing that Anne and Gemma have left.

            “Harold Edward Styles you are my world and I hope we can be together forever.” I say to him, knowing that he can’t hear me.

            Little did I know at that time he was listening and he already has something planned to make it that way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up falling asleep with Harry until I heard my phone ring at 1 in the morning.  
>  I groan and searched for my phone.  
>  Once I found it I pressed answer, “hello?”  
>  “Hey” I hear my mom’s voice.  
>  “Mom it’s 1 in the morning. What do you want?” I asked her.  
>  “It’s 8 here in Ohio. I was seeing how you have been.”  
>  “I’m fine. Actually better than fine, I’m great! I’m back in England with someone that I love and I couldn’t ask for anything better.” I exclaim.

            I ended up falling asleep with Harry until I heard my phone ring at 1 in the morning.

            I groan and searched for my phone.

            Once I found it I pressed answer, “hello?”

            “Hey” I hear my mom’s voice.

            “Mom it’s 1 in the morning. What do you want?” I asked her.

            “It’s 8 here in Ohio. I was seeing how you have been.”

            “I’m fine. Actually better than fine, I’m great! I’m back in England with someone that I love and I couldn’t ask for anything better.” I exclaim.

            “As long as you don’t get married while over there I’m glad you are great. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye, love you”

            “Alright mom, love you too. Bye.” I end our conversation and look at Harry who is still sleeping.

            I card my fingers through his curls for a while before eventually falling back asleep.

            I wake up finally with Harry staring down at me once again.

            “I really want to know what is up with you and staring at me?” I mumbled.

            “I really want to know how you can be everything I was looking for? But we won’t get those answers now will we.” He retorts.

            “You’re weird.” I say.

            “You’re a tease with sass, but ‘m not complaining.” He says.

            I just laugh and sit up.

            “How do you feel?” I asked.

            “I did have a headache, but I took some Tylenol and had a cup of coffee. I’m much better now.” He replies kissing me on the lips.

            I smile in the kiss and start kissing him back. He puts a hand on the back of my neck and deepens the kiss.

            He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip asking for access but I just continue on what I was doing.

            He realizes this and pokes my sides and I gasp and he takes full control. He starts to lift up the hem of my t-shirt until it was right above my boobs.

            He breaks the kiss off and takes my shirt off and unclasps my bra. Quickly he attaches his mouth to my right nipple and grabs my left and starts to massage it.

            I moan, “P-please Harry…” He had already switched boobs.

            “Please Harry what?” he smirks.

            “I w-want you, o-only you.” I mutter.

            He gets off of me and tosses me my shirt, “You’re just gonna have to wait. Oh and we are going out tonight.” He says leaving my room.

            “ASS” I yelled out to him only to hear him yell, “TEASE”.

            I laugh and get ready. I put on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a chain over the left shoulder with a silver design. I put on my new pair of black heels and go put on some make up.

            I look in the mirror and see the biggest hickey that anyone has ever given me and I know that was from Harry 2 nights ago. I notice a bunch of little ones that have faded and I can tell those were Louis’.

            “Don’t put make-up over mine. I want everyone to know that you belong to somebody.” I hear Harry say.

            “But I can put make-up over the one Louis’ gave me?” I retort.

            “Yes, because you don’t belong to him. It seems as though I missed a spot.” He observes walking towards me.

            He moves my hair out of the way and goes for the area right underneath my hairline, right by my tattoo. He starts to bite, suck and then licked over it.

            I let out a long moan and Harry smirks against my skin.

            “How did I ever meet you?” I asked.

            “Same way before you knew me.” He responded.

            With that I knew we were going to London on our last night in Cheshire. We were going to the exact same place where we ‘met’.

            I was broken out of my thought when I felt Harry’s hands unbuttoning my jeans and sticking one of his hands down my pants.

            I let out another moan when Harry started to mess with my core.

            “Who made you this wet, babe?” He asked.

            I knew I couldn’t mess with him or else we would end up on the bed so he could prove me wrong.

            “Y-you” I stutter out.

            “Who?” he asked again.

            “For fucking Christ sakes, YOU! Harry you made me this wet! Are you…” I start but then let out a moan when Harry stuck 2 fingers in my core.

            He was going at a fast pace and I was pushing down on his fingers because I could feel I was close.

            “’M c-close” I moan.

            Harry goes back to the spot that he was working on earlier and I let out a loud moan.

            “Cum, Erika” was all he said as he returned back to his spot on my neck.

            I released on his fingers with a loud moan and fell forward on towards the sink, gripping it for support.

            “You’re a fucking dick. Did ya know that?” I retorted.

            “No I’m your world and will be for God knows how long” he smirks, pulling his fingers out and then sucking on them, “you taste amazing by the way.”

            I didn’t register what he said because he kissed me on the lips, “I guess I do.”

            I button my jeans back up and cover up all the love bites Louis gave me. I look through the mirror and see Harry leaning on the wall with one of the biggest grins.

            “What?” I asked.

            “Nothing, just that you look amazing.” He compliments me.

            “Thanks” I reply back.

            I take one last look and move my hair back to where it was covering my tattoo and the huge ass love bite that Harry just gave me.

            We walk out of the house and head towards London.

            About a half hour left I broke our comfortable silence, “Wanna know something?”

            “What?” he answers back.

            “I wanna get another tattoo.” I claim.

            “Really of what?” he asks.

            “I don’t know I like lotuses and birds.” I explain.

            “Why birds?” he questions.

            “Because I love to fly like birds” I retort.

            “Then why not get an airplane?” he suggest.

            “I don’t know. I like birds.” I say.

            “Okay what type of bird do you want?” he inquires.

            “I don’t know a swallow maybe, or even a dove?” I concur.

            “I like the swallow.” He simply says.

            “Maybe I can get it when we get back into the States.” I say.

            “Or before we leave tomorrow? I mean our plane doesn’t leave till late so we could go in the morning.” He suggests.

            “Yeah I guess I could do that. I just don’t know where to get it at.” I tell him.

            “Maybe on your foot?” he suggests.

            “Yeah maybe.” I add.

            By the time we finished the conversation we were at the Funky Buddha. It seemed different from the last time I was here. It seemed smaller.

            “Ready?” he asked.

            I shake my head yes and we walk in. We head to the bar and he orders me a martini and him a scotch.

            I take a sip of my drink and I see Louis with some chick hanging all over him. I also saw Zayn with a chick that had two differ shade of pink in her hair and then I saw Liam with some curly haired girl and some dude.

            “Hey look who it is.” I point out to Harry.

            He turns around on his stool and sese where I’m pointing, “Oh, yeah I forgot they were coming.”

            Louis spots me and saunters over with the girl behind him, “Hey guys fancy seeing you here.” He says.

            “Likewise” I retort.

            “Oh guys this is Eleanor, she’s a college student in Manchester.” He says introducing us to her.

            “Hi” I say and she returns it with a small ‘hi’

            Liam is the next one over and both his friends follow, “Hey how are you?”

            “I’m fine got rid of a pain in my ass” I retort, sending Liam into a blush.

            I’m guessing the girl and guy didn’t realize it because next think I know I hear the girl say, “Hi! I’m Danielle, but you can call me Dani for short.” She says.

            “Wazzaa I’m Andy” the guy says.

            “Like in the Toy Story movies?” I asked him.

            “Everyone assumes that but nope. I was born before those movies came out.” He explains.

            “Okay then, well I’m…” I start to say.

            “Erika. Harry told us all about you. He wouldn’t shut up about you honestly.” Andy says.

            I look over to Harry who just shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

            I smile and continue on with the conversation.

            “So he wouldn’t stop talking about me? Huh?” I ask.

            “Yeah, Liam was telling me how you guys are inseparable. He said that you two were made for each other and you have that love that is sickling cute.” Andy explains.

            I start to ‘blush’ and just smile more at how true that was about us.

            “Liam also said that you two are destined.” Dani adds.

            “Destined? What do you mean?” I asked being kinda confused.

            “Destined to get married and have kids and live amazing lives.” Dani tells me.

            “What? No we haven’t even thought that far. We’re just taking it slow. Yeah I mean we love each other…WAIT NO, we’re IN LOVE with each other, but marriage, oh no we’re not ready, at least not yet.” I ramble.

            “Sweetie you see how you’re talking fast? You’re ready, you’re just nervous.” Dani coos.

            “But it doesn’t mean I want to…OH SHIT, no I want to just not now; not until we’re done with school.” I ramble more

            I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look and see it’s Harry, “Wanna dance?”

            “Ummm…yeah…sure” I say quickly, trying to calm down.

            “Then let’s go.” He says holding out his hand for me to take.

            I grab his hand and he leads me to the dance floor.

            He turns me so my back is facing him. He grabs my waist and pulls me in close to his body.

            We move at a gentle pace just enjoying each other’s company.

            It feels like everyone else around us has frozen and it’s just us two.

            I turn around in his arms and put my arms around his neck.

            I look at him and his green eyes. He just looks so beautiful.

            I start to think of our future with each other and I can see our kids having both our curly hair and his facial structure and my eyes.

            It just seems all too real for me.

            I mean to have this guy who loves me, best friends that are protective of me, and a family that I knew from the beginning would love him.

            There’s just one slight problem, why does it all seem too good.

            I get shaken out of my thoughts when Harry whispers in my ear, “Whatcha thinking, babe?”

            “Nothing” I say.

            “I can tell that look on your face. You’re thinking of something. I see those wheels turning in your head.” He accuses.

            “It’s nothing, I promise.” I reassure him.

            “I’ll get it out of you eventually. I know you can’t reject this face.” He says smiling.

            “I have before” I remind him

            “Oh yeah, when we were first getting to know each other” he remembers.

            “Yeah, so I have a question for you?” I ask him

            “Sure what is it?” he whispers.

            “With me was it love at first sight?” I ask.

            He looks at me and drags me to somewhere quieter.

            “Honestly?” he questions.

            “Honestly.” I answer.

            “Honestly, when I first saw you out there dancing a couple years ago I was love struck. I wanted to get to know your name but you wouldn’t give it to me. You told me exactly ‘if we meet again you will find out’. That’s when I kissed you right then and there. For you being drunk you sure didn’t give out a lot of information. The only thing you gave me was that you went to school in the States. I never thought you would have picked such a small school that is quiet.” He explains.

            I just nod my head, “anything else?”

            “Yeah, when I kissed you and you didn’t kiss back I thought I did something wrong, so I pulled back but you grabbed my face and pulled me back in and kissed me hard. When we broke apart you told me the school name and we kissed again. Somehow we ended up back in a dark booth.”

            “Wow. So does that mean it was love at first sight?” I asked again.

            “Yes. Now what about you?” he asked.

            “Well like I told you last time, I don’t remember our first meeting I just remember dancing and kissing. That’s it, but when I first saw you on campus I fell in love with you. So mine was technically love at second sight, but if you said that I pulled you back in then it must have been love at first sight for me too.” I tell him.

            “Whether it was first or second sight we love each other. That’s all that matters.” He assures me.

            Him saying this to me means that we are perfect together.

            “Do you need another drink?” he asked.

            I shake my head yes and he leaves to head to the bar.

            I wait by where we were talking when I hear some say, “hey baby”

            I turn around and see a random guy looking me up and down.

            “May I help you?” I asked him

            “Yeah, wanna dance?” he asked.

            “No, thank you. I’m actually waiting on someone to come back.” I tell him.

            “Baby, it’s just one dance nothing more.” He says.

            “No, I’m good.” I say.

            “Baby, c’mon, please.” He begs.

            “Okay, I don’t know what your problem is but I am not your ‘baby’. So call me that one more fucking time and I will make sure you can’t have fucking kids. Got me?” I warn him.

            “Baby, you violent, I like violent” he says coming closer to me.

            “Dude, really back the fuck off.” I warn again.

            “C’mon baby just one dance.” He says pinning me to the wall.

            “Fuck no! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!” I yell at him

            “You smell really good baby” he says.

            “Okay, I’ve had enough you’re a fucking drunk ass bastard and if you don’t get the fuck off me I will use fucking force asshole.” I warn one last time.

            He doesn’t get the memo and tries to kiss me but I move my head away from him.

            “One kiss?” he pouts.

            “GET THE FUCK OFF ME ASSHOLE!” I yell.

            He tries again, but I beat him to the punch and kneed him in the nuts and he fell over. That’s when I knew I had to make a run, so I ran.

            I run into Liam who stops me, and I’m crying hysterically.

            “Erika, what’s wrong?” Liam asks.

            “I-I tried g-get h-him o-off” I sob.

            “Who?” he asks.

            “A-A man. I don’t k-know who h-he is, but I-I warned h-him” I stutter.

            “Erika, where is he now?” Liam questions.

            I point to where I was where the guy is coming right towards us. I scramble behind Liam and I feel hands grab me from behind and I scream.

            “Babe…babe it’s me, Harry. Calm down.” He says soothingly.

            I turn around and grab his shirt for dear life.

            “BITCH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?” I hear the man yell.

            “You don’t dare call her that!” Liam yells.

            “What the fuck are you going to do about it?” the man asks.

            “This!” Liam says and then punches him square in the nose.

            The man falls back and we make a run for it. Harry is dragging me but I’m running to keep up with him.

            I was scared for my life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Erika, what did you do?” he asked.  
>  I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths in.  
>  Once I’m calmed down I start to talk.  
>  “When you left this guy came up asking me for a dance, but I told him no. I told him I was waiting on someone, then he asked again, but coming closer to me. I warned him if called me ‘baby’ one more time that I would make sure he wouldn’t have kids. Apparently he likes violent women so he wasn’t fazed. That’s when I knew he was drunk. So he asked again and I warned him again. He then pinned me to the wall and I yelled at him to get off me but he was listening! Trust me, Harry I was trying to get him off me!” I start to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I get a bit over dramatic. At least I think so.

            Harry pulls me into his car and we drive off.

            “Erika, what did you do?” he asked.

            I try to calm myself down by taking deep breaths in.

            Once I’m calmed down I start to talk.

            “When you left this guy came up asking me for a dance, but I told him no. I told him I was waiting on someone, then he asked again, but coming closer to me. I warned him if called me ‘baby’ one more time that I would make sure he wouldn’t have kids. Apparently he likes violent women so he wasn’t fazed. That’s when I knew he was drunk. So he asked again and I warned him again. He then pinned me to the wall and I yelled at him to get off me but he was listening! Trust me, Harry I was trying to get him off me!” I start to cry.

            “Okay, Erika. Calm down, alright.” Harry coos driving as fast as he can to I’m guessing Liam since he is closer.

            I take more breaths while crying still. I feel Harry’s hand take mine and start rubbing his thumb on the back of it. It was able to relax me more to talk again.

            “When you’re ready you can continue.” He says.

            I take another deep breath and continue, “So I threaten him again, he told me that I smelled really good, he then tried to kiss me, but I moved my head…” I see Harry’s knuckles turn white on the steering wheel.

            “He then had the nerve to ask for a kiss and I told him no, then he tried again, but I kneed him in the balls hard enough for him to keel over in pain. Then I ran and ran into Liam who asked what happened.” I finished.

            Harry says nothing for the entire trip to Liam’s.

            “Harry please say something” I beg him.

            He stays quiet and once he parks in front of Liam’s place I bolt of out the car and run for the front door.

            I knock frantically on it, hoping Liam would answer it, but with no prevail there was no answer.

            “Liam was behind us and I was driving so fast we made it here before him.” I hear Harry say quietly.

            “SO now you say something!” I yell.

            “I was processing everything you told me.” He says.

            “Well at least you know I can defend for myself when drunken people come after me.” I tell him.

            “Yeah I guess so, just be careful next time.” He chuckles.

            “I will be, next time I’m coming with you. I don’t want to go through that again.” I say, laughing.

            “I don’t want you to go through that again either. Liam had a nice punch though.” He says.

            “Yeah he did. I’m glad I have you and them to protect me. You are a fantastic boyfriend and you have fantastic friends.” I tell him going towards him.

            “Yeah I am and I do have fantastic friends but they are nothing compared to my girlfriend and her friends who keep my friends in check.” He says grabbing my waist pulling me closer.

            “You. Are…” I start to say before he kisses me.

            “Fantastic?” he asks.

            I shake my head no.

            “Beautiful?” he suggests.

            “Yes but no.” I respond.

            “Then what?” he asks.

            “Perfect. You are perfect.” I tell him.

            He smiles and leans down and kisses me again.

            “I swear you two never fight! It’s either a discussion or you’re doing this! Making out! Harry just marry the girl!” Liam yells getting out of his car.

            “How long have you been there?” I asked, embarrassed.

            “Just got here.” He states.

            I just nod and hold Harry’s hand.

            “So when are you gonna marry her?” he asked Harry again.

            “Dude! C’mon she’s in a traumatic state. Let’s get her in the house before something else happens to her” Harry demands of Liam.

            “Okay, Okay let’s go. Let’s get in the house.” Liam says heading towards the door to open it.

            He finally opens it and walks in with me behind then Harry was last and he closed the door.

            “Okay Erika do you want some water?” Liam asked walking to the kitchen.

            “No, but do you have apple juice?” I asked. Apple juice sounded fantastic.

            “Ummm, yeah I do have some.” Liam says grabbing a glass from a cupboard.

            I sit down on his couch and close my eyes. Harry sits right beside me.

            He pulls me to have my head to lay down and with no resistance.

            I put my head on his lap and listen to his breathing.

            “Here you go Erika.” Liam says and I open my eyes and look up at him.

            “Do I have to get up?” I whined.

            “Unless you want to get it all over your outfit do what you please.” Liam offers.

            “Fine!” I protest and sit up and take a sip and set it on the coffee table and resume my position on Harry’s lap.

            Harry starts to card his fingers through my head and massage my head. I start to hum in response that it felt so good.

            “Do you like that?” he asked.

            “Mhmm” I hum back.

            “Erika, do you want to explain what happened tonight?” I hear Liam ask.

            “I’ll explain when she falls asleep. She’s had a hectic night.” Harry answers for me.

            As he continues carding his fingers and massaging my head I start to fall asleep.

            I feel a kiss on my forehead then my lips.

            The last thing I heard was a “Goodnight, babe”.

            I wake up and feel me being carried, “Where are we going?”

            “Li has an extra bedroom we can use.” Harry tells me.

            I say quietly, “okay” and wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest.

            I feel and hear his breathing quickening and I just giggle.

            He reaches the door and opens it.

            He walks to the bed and sets me down on it.

            “Don’t go” I whine.

            “I’ll be back. I’m going to go get us some clothes from Liam to wear for tonight.” He says walking out of the room.

            I snuggle into the bed and start to fall back asleep.

            I must’ve fallen asleep because I didn’t hear Harry walk back in.

            “Babe…babe wake up” he says shaking me lightly.

            I just groan and roll over.

            “C’mon you need to change.” He protests.

            “Let me sleep, I like sleep” I grumble

            “You like sleep more than me?” he questions sounding hurt.

            “Obviously not. I’m just way to comfortable.” I assure him.

            “So are you gonna change?” he asks.

            “Yeah, yeah” I say getting up off the bed.

            He hands me a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

            I unbutton my jeans and strip them off. I slip on the basketball shorts and start to chuckle.

            “What’s so funny?” Harry asked.

            “I think these basketball shorts are big.” I reply still chuckling.

            “Roll them up” he says, putting sweatpants on and rolling them.

            “Good idea” I say rolling up the basketball shorts.

            I take off my dress shirt and pull over the t-shirt.

            I take a hair tie off my wrist and pull my hair up.

            I go and lay down on the bed and Harry crawls in right after.

            We crawl under the duvet and he pulls me in close to him.

            He starts to pull his fingers through my hair and sings.

            “I’m gonna pick up the pieces,

            And build a Lego house

            If things go wrong we can knock it down

            My three words have two meanings,

            There’s one thing on my mind

            It’s all for you”

            “I love your voice. It’s beautiful.” I compliment him.

            “Thank you. I love singing” he says.

            “Yeah I know you do. So do I.” I tell him.

            He starts to hum the rest of the song.

            “So are we getting my tattoo tomorrow?” I asked him randomly.

            “Sure. Zayn knows a guy and he’ll do it for cheap but he’s great.” He says.

            I smile big and bright and look up at him, “I’m excited. Where should I get it?”

            “How about right here?” he says kissing my shoulder.

            “I like that idea. How did you come up with such great ideas?” I asked.

            “I don’t know. They just come to me.” He answers back.

            I laugh and rest my head on the pillow, “Sing another song”

            “Alright love, what do you want me to sing?” he asks.

            “How about ‘Chasing Cars’ by Snow Patrol?” I request.

            “Alright” he says.

            He starts to hum the intro a little and then starts.

            “We’ll do it all

            Everything

            On our own” he starts and pulls his fingers through my hair.

            He continues on, “We don’t need

            Anything or anyone;

            If I lay here;

            If I just lay here;

            Would you lie with me;

            And just forget the world?”

            I start to fall asleep when he gets to the chorus, “Forget what we’re told;

            Before we get too old;

            Show me a garden;

            That’s bursting into life;

            Let’s waste time;

            Chasing cars;

            Around our heads” he finishes the chorus.

            That was the last that I heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell I love music. I love when a guy sings to me!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So Li, what did you mean when you said I was a keeper and to make sure Harry keeps me?” I asked quietly.  
>  “Oh, that! That was nothing.” Liam tells me, but I can he’s lying.  
>  “You lying you know that right?” I call him out.  
>  “It’s that obvious?” he says and I shake my head yes, “it’s just you two…you two fit together. Like you two are meant for each other. Like it was fate that you guys would meet up again.” He explains.  
>  “Well apparently it wasn’t fate or maybe it was. I really don’t know. Harry caught me up on what happened.” I affirm.

            I wake up the next morning to the other side of the bed being empty.

            I get out of the bed and walk down towards the kitchen.

            As I was getting closer I heard talking.

            “…so she hit him in the nuts?” I hear Liam ask.

            “Yeah. He was hitting on her and she warned him. Apparently he didn’t get the hint.” Harry confirms.

            “Haz, you gotta admit the girl can defend for herself.” Liam says.

            “Yeah, I guess. I just wish I was there, like I wish I didn’t go and get her drink or have her come with me! I don’t know Li, I just feel bad that she was alone” he says sounding guilty.

            “Aw, Haz there’s no need to be. She was able to prevent anything going worse. Like me and all the boys said before she’s a keeper. Make sure you keep her.” Li assures him.

            I walk in saying, “Liam’s right, babe. I know you wanted to be there to protect me, but there will be plenty of more times in where you can protect me.” I assure Harry walking towards him, ignoring the last part Liam said.

            “I know! I just-I just wish it didn’t happen” he whines grabbing me and pulling me into him.

            I give him a kiss, “so do I, so do I” I whisper, our faces inches away.

            He gives me another kiss, “Hungry?”

            “Starved! What is there to eat?” I asked.

            “I was just about to make waffles and pancakes and bacon. Sounds good?” he asked.

            “Sounds delicious.” I agree and walk to the fridge, “Hey Li do you have OJ?”

            “Yeah, second shelf” he explains.

            I look and find it and pull it out, “cup?”

            “Yeah, here” Liam says handing me a cup from the cupboard behind him.

            “Thanks, Li.” I thank him. He just nods and smiles.

            I take a seat at the table and take a sip of my orange juice.

            Liam comes in right after me. I found this the perfect time to figure out what Liam and pretty much everyone else was talking about me being a keeper and getting married.

            “So Li, what did you mean when you said I was a keeper and to make sure Harry keeps me?” I asked quietly.

            “Oh, that! That was nothing.” Liam tells me, but I can he’s lying.

            “You lying you know that right?” I call him out.

            “It’s that obvious?” he says and I shake my head yes, “it’s just you two…you two fit together. Like you two are meant for each other. Like it was fate that you guys would meet up again.” He explains.

            “Well apparently it wasn’t fate or maybe it was. I really don’t know. Harry caught me up on what happened.” I affirm.

            Liam nods before saying, “but it was still fate. You guys wouldn’t have met here 2 years ago and he definitely wouldn’t be as happy as he is now. Can I tell you something?”

            I nod my head yes and he continues, “before we came to the States for Uni, Haz was excited to leave, he was saying something about how he can’t wait to meet new people. We thought he meant like sex, but it reality he was hoping to find you.”

            I gasp and start tearing up a little.

            “Well the first day that we all arrived, we didn’t have time to meet people because we had freshman orientation and all that stuff, and when we started classes he saw you and was pointing you out saying something that you looked familiar and kept asking us and we kept telling him he’s seeing things. Guess we were wrong.” He chuckles.

            “Oh…my…God…” I say crying.

            “Erika, babe, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” I hear Harry ask me.

            I look up at him and he’s setting down the food and syrup. I wipe my tears away from my face.

            “Oh, it’s nothing.” I say quickly.

            “I know you’re cries by now. That’s your happy cry.” He says.

            I laugh, “how can you know my cries by now? I’ve only cried in front of you twice! Once was just yesterday and today how can you tell?” I ask.

            “Because yesterday was your scared cry and when you held on to me that’s how I knew that. As for your happy cry that came just now, I just guessed. As for when you’re sad…you don’t cry or you hold it back.” He reminds me.

            “I see” I say quietly.

            “Whatever Liam here told you about me; it’s more or less true.” He confirms.

            “I’m not surprised.” I say starting to laugh.

            He laughs with me, “Let’s eat. We got to get going. We have tattoos to get.” He reminds me.

            “Leaving so soon? When are you guys arriving back to campus?” Liam asks.

            I shrug my shoulders, “I don’t know. Harry?”

            “Can’t say.” He replies.

            I look at him like he’s crazy. I figured that him of all people would know when we’re returning.

            “Okay, so what tattoos are you planning on getting?” Liam asks next.

            “Swallows!” we both say in unison.

            I look at Liam who face palms and I just laugh, “What’s wrong Li?”

            “You two need to live together and get married already. You’re too alike.” He accuses.

            “Was already planning on it!” Harry says.

            “Wait, what?” I say confused.

            Harry turns red and begins, “Li, me and Erika are moving in together or well I’m moving in with her. As for marriage not yet.” He clears.

            “Oh” I sounded upset, I don’t know why.

            “Oh congratulations. When did you decide this?” Liam asks.

            “Earlier this week in the bakery.” I say.

            Liam nods, “Well then eat up!”

            I start to eat and drink my orange juice. We are in a silence, but it’s comfortable.

            “So when are you gonna tell the other boys?” Liam asks.

            “I was gonna tell you all last night, because last night was supposed to be a celebration. For both me and Erika.” Harry admits.

            “Really?” I say confused, “I thought we were just going out.”

            He shakes his head yes and I just start to laugh.

            Both Liam and Harry are looking at me.

            “She does this when she’s in shock or she just finds something out that is odd” Harry confirms.

            “Ahhh, that makes more sense.” Liam says.

            “Okay, I’m gonna go get ready.” I say standing up.

            “Actually Erika, we have to get going. Liam will bring your clothes back to the States when he gets back.” Harry admits.

            “Ummm okay, can I put shoes on?” I ask.

            He nods and I go put my shoes on and walk back down to hear another conversation between them.

            “Li, I’m thinking about doing it in soon. Everything is ready. I just need to figure out the right time.” I hear Harry say.

            “Do it at the welcome back dinner next weekend. With everyone around.” I hear Liam suggest.

            “That’s PERFECT! Thanks Li! You’ve been such a help this week” He admits

            “Yeah so when are you coming back?” Liam asked again.   

            “Not until the weekend of the dinner, just don’t tell her. Niall will be with us, he’s bringing Elizabeth.” I hear Harry say.

            “What about classes?” he asks.

            “Don’t worry the professors know all four of us are going to be gone. They told us we could email our homework to them. So no need to worry about that.” Harry explains.

            “Ummm…okay.” Liam says, “So where are you going?”

            “That I can’t tell you because she will be walking down in 3…2…1…” he counted down and I decided to walk in, “Just on time. You ready?”

            “Yup” I say walking to give Liam a hug, “See you soon Liam”

            Me and Harry walk out of the door while Liam leans on the doorframe.

            “Yeah see you soon! Hey Haz!” Liam yells.

            “Yeah!” He yells back turning around.

            “Keep her safe. Don’t go breaking her heart” He yells out.

            “You know I will. I’ll try can’t make any promises. She might break mine before I break hers” he shouts.

            “HEY!” I shout to get his attention. He looks at me.

            “What?” he asks.

            I walk towards him, “I won’t go breaking your heart.” I affirm.

            “Promise?” he asks.

            I kiss him lightly, “Promise.”

            “Well Liam, I guess you’re gonna have to worry about me breaking her heart” Harry shouts to Liam with a smile.

            “Whatever! Enjoy your trip home!” Liam yells as we’re getting into Harry’s car.

            Harry drives for a little bit before we are in front of a tattoo parlor.

            I start to get nervous. I still have no clue where I’m getting it done at!

            “We’re here!” he announces.

            “I see!” I say excited.

            We walk in and a guy comes out from the back.

            “How may I help you?” he asks.

            “Yeah me and my girlfriend want to get tattoos.” Harry explains.

            “Of what?” he asks.

            “Swallows.” Harry answers back.

            “Alright. Let me get my other dude. Aren’t you Zayn Malik’s friend?” he questions.

            “Yeah, Zayn told me about you and I wanted to check you out.” Harry explains.

            “Well good thing you came. He warned me of you coming and with a woman.” He adds.

            “Yeah.” He says.

            “Where do you want to get them done?” he asked as I’m sitting in the chair.

            “On my shoulder.” I reply back.

            “And you?” he turns to Harry.

            “I want two of them on my chest.” He answers.

            “Okay then. Yo, Mike get in here we got two customers.” The man yells.

            A big dude with tattoos all up and down his arms walks in, “Who do you want me to do?” he asks.

            “Do him” the man says pointing to Harry.

            “Alright what am I doing?” Mike asks Harry.

            “I want two swallows on my chest.” He responds.

            “Alright. Let’s get started.” He says turning on the gun.

            I’m facing Harry and I see how calm he is.

            “Ready sweetie?” the man asks.

            I grab Harry’s hand before saying, “Yeah”

            I hear the other gun starting up and I start to feel a sting and squeeze Harry’s hand.

            “It’s alright love! Take deep breaths and go to a happy place.” I hear Harry tell me.

            I start to take deep breaths and think of the first time me and Harry met.

            I thought of happy thoughts that was in my life and before I knew it I heard the man say, “Done! Wanna take a look?”

            I open my eyes and see Harry’s is almost done. He’s smiling at me and I smile back, “Sure” I say.

            The man hands me a mirror and I look at it, “I love it!” I exclaim.

            “It looks great babe.” Harry adds in.

            I smile and hand back the mirror.

            “I’m gonna have to wrap that since you have a t-shirt” the man says grabbing some ointment, a wrap and tape.

            He puts some ointment on my then the wrap and he taped it down, “Is this good?” he asked.

            I nod and put my shirt back on.

            I wait for Harry to get done which is not too much longer after than me.

            “Ready?” he asks after paying the tattooist.

            I shake my head yes and we walk out and I get in his car and be careful putting my seatbelt on.

            We drive back the three hours to Holmes Chapel and we are greeted with his mom and Gemma.

            “We have all your stuff all ready for you to go and we’ll watch Haz when you guys come back for him.” Anne says.

            “Wait…What? I thought we were taking him back with us?” I question.

            “We are just not right now. We’ll be back here before you know it.” Harry assures.

            I nod my head and grab all my stuff and start putting it in the trunk. I’ve realized I got a lot more clothes than what I thought I had.

            Harry puts all his in and we say our goodbyes to his mom and Gemma and told Anne to send Robin our best regards.

            Me and Harry start the drive to the airport.

            “Ready for another surprise?” he asked.

            “Why not? I mean all you are is a big surprise to me.” I admit.

            He smiles and says, “Okay, let’s get to the airport then”

            I nod my head and we listen the radio and talk about school.

            “So where are you going when you graduate?” He asked halfway in the drive.

            “Back to London of course.” I state blatantly.

            He nods his head, “So if I decide to follow you back, would you let me?”

            “I don’t know if we were engaged, I wouldn’t want to be without you, but honestly it’s your decision to make.” I tell him.

            He grabs my hand and rubs circles on the back of it with his thumb, “Well we have a year and we’re moving in together next week. Then we’ll be back in Holmes Chapel after finals” He confesses.

            “Really? We’re coming back to Holmes Chapel?” I question.

            “Yes really, but it’s only for a month, then we’ll be back at our apartment with Haz.” He explains.

            “Yay! I’m excited!” I exclaim.

            “Good.” He agrees.

            We continue on our road trip back to London.

            “I have a question for you.” He says randomly.

            “Sure. What is it?” I respond.

            “Do you plan on getting married?” he asked.

            “Yeah, at some point in the near future. Why?” I asked.

            “Just wondering. Can you see me marrying you?” he asked.

            “Yeah. Why are you asking these marriage questions?” I answer back.

            “Because I just want to make sure. Can we try something when for a while?” he questions.

            “Sure.” I reply.

            “Can we start calling each other Mr. and Mrs. Styles? I just want to try it.” He asks.

            I look at him and he knows I’m looking at him, “Let’s just try it. Please?”

            I shake my head in disbelief before saying, “Fine!”

            He smiles and starts to laugh, “Alirghty then Mrs. Styles are you hungry?”

            “Actually thinking about I am, Mr. Styles” I confess.

            “Good because there’s a diner coming up and we can get it to go” he admits.

            “Okay.” I reply.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Careful, I don’t deep throat! I eat out” he exclaims.  
>  “Whoa! Didn’t need to know that!” I say.  
>  “Why are you surprised by this? We’ve had sex how many times?” he questions.  
>  “Because the image of you deep throating is not an image I need from my future husband. I don’t know once or twice a week since Valentine’s Day!” I exclaim.  
>  “Whoa…wait. Future husband?” he repeats.  
>  “What? I didn’t say that!” I try to cover up.  
>  “Yes you did you said ‘because the image of you deep throating is not an image I need from future husband’” he recites.  
>  “Damn, I’m thinking too far ahead.” I admit.  
>  “So you do see us getting married?!” he says, sounding excited.  
>  “Yes, Harry I do! I really do!” I confess.

            We reach the diner and I order a strawberry-banana milkshake, a burger and fries, and a soft drink.

            “You have weird combinations.” Harry tells me when I dip my fry in my milkshake.

            “It’s really good. Try it, Mr. Styles.” I say dipping a fry and holding it in front of his mouth.

            He opens his mouth and I shove the milkshake dipped fry in his mouth.

            “Careful, I don’t deep throat! I eat out” he exclaims.

            “Whoa! Didn’t need to know that!” I say.

            “Why are you surprised by this? We’ve had sex how many times?” he questions.

            “Because the image of you deep throating is not an image I need from my future husband. I don’t know once or twice a week since Valentine’s Day!” I exclaim.

            “Whoa…wait. Future husband?” he repeats.

            “What? I didn’t say that!” I try to cover up.

            “Yes you did you said ‘because the image of you deep throating is not an image I need from future husband’” he recites.

            “Damn, I’m thinking too far ahead.” I admit.

            “So you do see us getting married?!” he says, sounding excited.

            “Yes, Harry I do! I really do!” I confess.

            “Well I’m glad!” he admits.

            We travel the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

            I continue to eat and feed him his food.

            We finally arrive at the airport; me and Harry grab our stuff him grabbing most of mine and walk to our gate.

            I look up and see the plane leaving for America is now boarding.

            “Harry we have to get going. Our plane is now boarding” I say pointing to where I was looking at.

            He looks at it and looks at a different location.

            “No it’s not we still have a couple minutes before boarding.” He admits.

            “Harry, I thought we were going back to the States?” I asked.

            “We are just not yet. I have one more surprise for you.” He confesses.

            I just nod my head and follow him to the gate we are going to.

            We go through security and drop our baggage off. We headed off to our gate where he handed our tickets to the woman outside.

            “Enjoy your flight” she tells us.

            We both nod our heads and head towards the plane.

            We get on the plane and Harry grabs my hand and drags us to the front of the plane into first class.

            “Harry why are we here?” I asked confused.

            “Because this is where our seats are at, silly.” He says.

            “Oh” I say quietly.

            He finds our seats which is in the second to last row.

            “You’re the window seat. I know how much you love looking out to look at the scenery.” He reminds me.

            “Okay.” I say, taking my seat.

            Harry sits next to me and puts his hand on my thigh. I put my hand over his and start to relax.

            “It doesn’t matter how many times I get on a plane I still get nervous.” I say quietly.

            “Don’t worry you have me.” Harry reminds me as I close my eyes and put my head of his shoulder.

            I relax a little and look to see that “Seatbelts on” sign is on. So I put my seatbelt on and put my head back on his shoulder and by take-off I start to fall asleep, only feeling the turbulence of lifting off.

            I eventually fall asleep for the whole plane ride. I really need to stop falling asleep everywhere. This much sleep has to be bad for me.

            I wake back up when Harry is poking my side. I start to laugh.

            “You’re really ticklish.” He states.

            “Yes. This is why I hate being tickled.” I remind him.

            “Well our flight is about to land so I figured I would get you up.” He says.

            I nod my head and rub my eyes and sit up.

            Our flight touches down and all I see is sun.

            I get out of my seat and follow Harry.

            We step out of the plane and it’s blazing hot. I really do wish I changed before we left.

            Even though I’m in shorts I wish I would’ve put on a tank top.

            We walk to get our baggage and head to the front of the airport; I still don’t know where I am until I see a girl with wavy brown hair with a blonde guy.

            “Niall! Hey man you made it! Just on time too! Got all your stuff?” Harry yells over to the blonde who turns around and sees Harry.

            “Harry! Ya know I did! I made sure of it.” He confirms.

            The girl turns around and I see that it’s Elizabeth, “ELIZABETH!” I squeal.

            “ERIKA! It’s so nice to finally see you again! Do you know where we are?” she replies.

            I shake my head no and look at Harry and Niall who are talking, “I bet I know two people who know where we are. Follow my lead.” I say.

            I walk up to Harry and kiss him hard and passionately. I break it off and whisper in his ear, “You’ll get some of that plus more later, as soon as you tell me where we are.”

            He shivers at my proposal and says, “We’re in the Bahamas!”

            I look at him shock and see Elizabeth is just as shock as I am by the answer Niall just gave her.

            “Why?” We asked in unison.

            Harry kisses me before telling me, “We figured you ladies needed a little more vacation time before we started school back up. So we talked to our professors and they are allowing us to miss until next week, but we will be back before the ‘Welcome Back’ dinner”

            “Really?” I exclaim.

            “Yes really, but all of our work does need to be done but they said we can email it.” Niall adds in.

            Me and Elizabeth look at each other and scream because we are so excited.

            Harry and Niall hail two different cabs. One for me and him and one for Niall and Elizabeth.

            We pack all our baggage in the trunks and jump in the cab and head off to our hotel.

            We reach the hotel and a bell boy comes and helps us with our stuff and we walk in the hotel.

            “Styles, please” Harry tells the front desk clerk.

            “Yes, you have the Sweetheart suite” she says.

            She hands him our keys and tells the bell boy to drop off their bags.

            “Let’s go get a drink, Mrs. Styles.” He says.

            Shit I forgot we were doing that.

            “Yes, let’s Mr. Styles.” I agree.

            Elizabeth looks at me funny when I say that and then I feel my phone vibrate.

            _Did you get married when you were in London? ~E &N_

I reply back:

            _No! He wants to role play. So I’m going along with it._

She looks up from her phone and nods her head slightly and I just shrug my shoulders.

            Harry grabs my hand and drags me to the restaurant towards the bar.

            “Red wine and a scotch please.” Harry tells the bartender.

            She gets out a wine glass and a scotch glass and poor both of our drinks.

            “So what’s the real reason you brought me here?” I asked him after my third glass

            “Because I want you to have a good time. Also because you haven’t seen Elizabeth in a while.” He explains.

            I just nod my head and continue to take sips of my drink.

            “Hey let’s dance.” Harry states grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat.

            “But there’s no dance floor!” I exclaim.

            “But you don’t need one just to dance” he points out.

            I just nod and continue to follow him. He stops where there was this empty space and turned me around to face him.

            We started to just sway back and forth.

            We look at each other and start to chuckle a little.

            “What are we laughing about?” I asked.

            “Probably the fact that we are slow dancing in the middle of a restaurant.” He reminds me.

            “Probably.” I agree.

            He leans down and kisses my lips lightly. He pulls back slightly and says, “We should really change.”

            I laugh and nod my head, “yeah we should. Let’s go.”

            We start to walk towards the elevator and Harry presses the button.

            The elevator finally comes and we are all the way on the top floor.

            I walk in first with Harry right behind me.

            As soon as the door closes, Harry pushes me into them kissing me hard.

            “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” He says lowly.

            I look into his eyes and see they are darkened with lust.

            He kisses me again and I kiss back.

            He starts to mess with the hem of my t-shirt. He slips his hand under it feeling my stomach, and then going up towards my breasts squeezing them.

            I gasp at the squeeze and Harry deepens the kiss.

            He moves his hands to my ass and squeezes that.

            “Jump” he whispers breaking the kiss.

            I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.

            He holds me by my ass and pushes me back into the elevator doors.

            He kisses me again and starts grinding his hard one on me.

            I let out a whimper and he smirks.

            We continue to make out until we heard a ding indicating we were on our floor.

            Harry backs up a little and waits for the door to open.

            Once they open Harry steps out and slams me against the wall by our door.

            I let out a moan and he kisses me hard looking for the key card to let us in.

            He finds it and opens our door. He walks in and finds the bedroom in no time.

            He throws me on the bed and crawls up over me.

            He gives me one more kiss before stripping me of my shirt.

            “W-we need to c-change” I say breathily.

            “That’s what we’re doing now, just doing something in between” he says kissing my jaw line.

            He kisses my neck, down the valley of my breasts, unclipping my bra and throwing it over his shoulder.

            He massages my breasts, still kissing down me until he reaches Liam’s basketball shorts. He takes the waistline in his teeth and pulls them down. He takes his hands off my breasts and pulls the basketball shorts off completely throwing them on the floor.

            He comes back up to me and looks me in the eyes.

            “What?” I asked nervous.

            “Nothing, it just you’re so beautiful. Let me make love to you. Not just a sex, but love” he says to me.

            I pull him down and kiss him hard and smile in the kiss, “will I still be able to feel my legs tomorrow?”

            “I can’t make any promises.” He winks at me.

            I take off his shirt and notice the bandages and start to take those off hearing him hiss at the cool air hitting them.

            I flip us over and start to kiss him hard before kissing his neck sucking it a little, leaving a mark.

            I start to give him open mouth kisses until I reaches his new tattoo. I look at it before kissing both the swallows.

            I make my way down to his sweats before pulling them and his boxers off.

            He cock springs up and I take a hold of it and start to pump it.

            “I believe I owe you” I say before kissing his tip.

            I hear him moan and I look up at him through my eyelashes.

            He looks down at me and I take him in my mouth all the way.

            He bucks his hips and I gag a little.

            “Sorry” he whispers.

            I just hum around him and his hands grip my hair.

            I start to bob up and down at a slow pace.

            His grip on my hair tightens and he starts to move my head at a fast pace.

            I start to moan around him and I can hear him moaning too.

            “Babe I-I’m close” he moans out.

            I start going faster until I feel his cock twitch and he releases holding me in place as I continue to suck.

            I swallow all of him and he flips us back where he’s hovering over me, “Your turn” he says seductively.

            I let out a loud moan and he kisses me again.

            He looks at me one last time before thrusting into me.

            We both let out moans.

            He pulls out slowly and goes back in slowly.

            He does this for a while before I break the silence, “Harry, f-faster”

            He obeys and starts thrusting at a faster pace.

            I start to moan but he kisses me.

            He breaks away and says, “I love you”

            I looked at him a bit shocked but then say, “and I love you” kissing him.

            He continues to thrust faster and moves his hand to my core and starts to rub it.

            “Ahhh Harry I-I’m close” I moan out.

            “M-me too” he agrees.

            His thrusts are getting sloppier and he hits my spot one last time before I hit my high and let out his name, “HARRY”

            I clench my walls and he releases in me with a shout of my name, “ERIKA”

            He collapses on top of my and nuzzles his head in my neck.

            “Love you” He mumbles in his fucked out voice.

            I pick up his head and kiss him, “Love you too” I croaked out.

            He rolls over and pulls me into him.

            I can fell the sweat between us and I just thought ‘I need a shower’

            “I’m gonna go get a shower” I tell him getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

            “Can I join?” He asked right before I walked in.

            The fact that he is the cheekiest person I know I couldn’t resist, “If you want.”

            With that he got out of the bed and ran to me, pushing me into the bathroom and locking it.

            “We have reservations at 7 with Niall and Elizabeth” Harry tells me.

            “Well how much time do we have?” I asked.

            “About an hour and a half” he says, looking at his watch.

            “Well we better make this quick” I smirk and kiss him.

            I go and turn on the shower and step in. Harry steps in after me and grabs the little bottle of body wash and squeezes some in his hands and wraps them around me.

            “Let me help you” he says rubbing the body wash all over me.

            I let a moan slip out and he chuckles.

            I gain my composure back and take some shampoo in my hands and turn around facing him.

            I look at him and start to massage the shampoo into his scalp.

            He lets out a moan and I just snort at him.

            “What? You did the exact same thing” he reminds me.

            I roll my eyes and continue to massage his scalp.

            We rinse off and get out. I grab a towel while Harry walks out to our room.

            I roll my eyes again and smile.

            I wrap the towel around me and walk out of the bathroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kisses me hard basically sucking the air out of me, “Tease”  
>  “How so” I ask.  
>  “You know how” he says.  
>  “No I don’t. All I do is be me. How am I a tease?” I question.  
>  He looks at me before answering, “You just are! You have that type of personality.”  
>  “And you don’t?” I asked, kindly.  
>  He’s now looking at me dumbfounded.  
>  “Oh please tell me you know you’re a tease! Please because if you don’t I’m sleeping in Elizabeth’s and Niall’s room for the rest of this trip!” I threaten.  
>  He should know by now that if he pulls this level of stupidity I might actually slap him.  
>  “You wouldn’t dare.” He warns.  
>  “Try me!” I retort.

            I walk out of the bathroom to see Harry chilling on the bed skimming through channels.

            “What are you doing” I ask.

            “What does it look like? I’m seeing what’s on the telly” he says nonchalantly.

            “Well we have dinner reservations at 7 and we have an hour to get ready.” I remind.

            “No, you have an hour to get ready.” He says.

            “Sorry I’m a damn girl who decides to wear makeup!” I exclaim

            “Just put on eyeliner. Don’t make yourself look like a kid coloured on your face.” He suggests.

            “I don’t do that anyways! I hate wearing a shit load of makeup” I remind him, sticking my tongue out at him.

            “Remember if you do that again I won’t be able to contain myself.” He warns.

            I decided to test the truth of his warning. I stick my tongue out again.

            “I warned you” he said getting off the bed, letting the duvet fall showing all his junk.

            “DUDE!” I yell.

            He ignores my yell and pins me to the wall by the bathroom.

            “I told you not to do it.” He reminds.

            “And this is my punishment? Pinning me to the wall. I’m getting kinda sick being pinned to a wall or a door or the bed.” I say.

            “I didn’t pin you to the bed last night.” He reminds me.

            I shrug my shoulder and half nod. “True so why am I pinned…”

            He kisses me hard basically sucking the air out of me, “Tease”

            “How so” I ask.

            “You know how” he says.

            “No I don’t. All I do is be me. How am I a tease?” I question.

            He looks at me before answering, “You just are! You have that type of personality.”

            “And you don’t?” I asked, kindly.

            He’s now looking at me dumbfounded.

            “Oh please tell me you know you’re a tease! Please because if you don’t I’m sleeping in Elizabeth’s and Niall’s room for the rest of this trip!” I threaten.

            He should know by now that if he pulls this level of stupidity I might actually slap him.

            “You wouldn’t dare.” He warns.

            “Try me!” I retort.

            He scoffs in disbelief that I challenged him.

            I look at him with a stern face.

            “Okay okay! I can be a tease! Just don’t go a sleep in their room, please.” He protests, pleading with his eyes.

            “I just might still to spite you” I say.

            He looks at me with pleading eyes. Begging me not to leave him by himself for the night.

            “Can I get ready for dinner now? We’re gonna be late” I demand.

            He nods his head still look at me with sad eyes. He goes back to his suitcase and picks out a nice black button up and a pair of black dress pants.

            I go to mine and pick out my black knee length dress that I got in Holmes Chapel and black lace underwear.

            I go to the bathroom and put on eyeliner, some blush, and lip gloss. I slip on the underwear and then my dress and walk out.

            “Here” Harry says handing me a pair of black heels.

            “Thanks.” I say grabbing them and slipping them on.

            I watch Harry button up the rest of his black shirt. He tucks it into his dress pants and slips on his jacket and shoes.

            “Ready?” He asks.

            I nod my head and start to walk out of the door.

            I wait outside the door for Harry who comes out shortly and closes the door.

            He turns to me and grabs my hand.

            We start to walk to the elevator before Harry breaks our silence.

            “Are you still mad at me?” he asks.

            I shake my head no, “I can’t stay mad at you. For some reason I just can’t be mad at you for long. I sometimes wish I could but can’t.” I say.

            “Yeah same here.” he says

            He nods his head and presses the down button on the elevator.

            We wait for a little bit before the doors open. We walk into elevator and I press the lobby button and the doors close.

            I can sense Harry staring at me.

            “Yes?” I ask.

            “N-Nothing. You just look stunning” He compliments me, turning towards me.

            I turn towards him and look at him, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” I return.

            He lights up at the compliment and I just chuckle.

            “I won’t stay the evening with Elizabeth and Niall. I don’t want to hear her nor him. I would much rather be with you anyways.” I say to him.

            I didn’t think it was possible but his smile got bigger when I told him that and I just chuckle again.

            He walks up to me and gives me a small kiss on the lips, “Thank you. I would hate spending a night without you.”

            “What are you going to do if I leave the States and go back to London?” I asked.

            “I’ll come with you. I checked out some unis over there to finish schooling. We can find a house and Haz will be with us. And maybe we can start a family after a while” He says, whispering the last part to where I barely could hear it.

            “What?” I asked making sure of the last part.

            “We can find a house and Haz will be with us.” He repeats.

            “I heard that, but the last part. I heard ‘start’ and ‘family’” I try to pry.

            “Oh that. Ummm it’s nothing just ignore that I said that. It’s nothing, we can talk about it la-“ He starts to ramble but I cut him off with a kiss.

            “You want to start a family. I would love to also. Just not until we are settled.” I say to him holding his face.

            “R-Really? You want that too?” he questions.

            I nod my head to answer him.

            By the time he was about to say anything more the elevator doors open and we hear an Irish accent.

            “Bout time mate! Took ya long enough! What took ya forever?” Niall asks.

            I look at him and just start to laugh.

            “What’s so funny?” Niall asks confused.

            “I honestly don’t know. She does this.” Harry tries to explain.

            “I know why she’s laughing.” Elizabeth speaks up.

            Both boys look at her while I’m still laughing.

            “So…” they say in unison.

            “Niall was so eager that she can’t help but to laugh. When someone is a little too eager she laughs. Also because her and Harry were in a important conversation and Niall interrupted it.” She explains to them.

            My laughing dies down and they are all looking at me.

            “What?!? It’s true.” I confirm for Elizabeth.

            Harry shakes his head and starts to chuckle a bit. Niall does his usual obnoxious laugh.

            “So what were you guys talking about?” Niall asks.

            Elizabeth smacks his arm, “Did you not hear when I said they were having an important conversation? No need to pry.” She warns.

            “Sorry. Just wanted to know.” He apologizes.

            “It’s okay mate. Just something about our future” Harry confirms.

            “So you finally did it! Congratulations!” Niall says loudly.

            Me and Elizabeth look at him funny, “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” we asked in unison.

            “Oh…ummm…nothing. So uhh…you guys were talking about your future? That’s lovely congratulations on talking about that I guess.” Niall covers up.

            “Dude, really?! You are so weird.” Harry exclaims.

            Niall just shrugs his shoulders, “Ya guys ready? I’m hungry!” he exclaims.

            “Yeah I am pretty hungry. Me and Harry haven’t ate since leaving Liam’s this morning.” I remember.

            “Yeah because we got our matching tattoos after eating then hopped on the plane to here.” He continues.

            Elizabeth and Niall look at us both with expectant eyes.

            “We both got swallows. Well I got one and he got two.” I say.

            “Where at?” Elizabeth asks.

            I turn around and show her my shoulder, “He got his on his chest.” I tell them.

            “Wow that looks amazing” Elizabeth exclaims, “How did you decide this?”

            “I decide this while in England. He decided when we were talking about it.” I say pointing to Harry.

            I see Elizabeth roll her eyes, “Of course! Niall still won’t get a tattoo and I already have like 3 tattoos! He’s such a wimp.”

            “Now Elizabeth maybe he doesn’t want one. Did you think of that?” I consider.

            “No he wants one because every time we cuddle he traces his fingers over each one of them.” She retorts.

            “Maybe he doesn’t know what he wants yet.” I add.

            “Yeah maybe.” She sighs.

            We start walking and Harry grabs my hand, “Yo mate, this time can you two keep your hands off each other?” He asked.

            Niall laughs before saying, “I will try! Can’t make any promises.”

            “Please we don’t need a repeat of Valentine’s Day. “ I remind them.

            “Well we weren’t the only ones” Elizabeth reminds us.

            “Yeah well, you two are a couple of horndogs so I don’t want to hear it!” I retort to her with a smile.

            She shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

            I just laugh and pull Harry’s arm around my neck and we walk out to see a Limo.

            I stop in my tracks and look at it with awe!

            “C’mon babe.” Harry says.

            I start to walk towards the limo and Harry ushers me in and scoots in right beside me.

            Elizabeth and Niall are on the opposite side chatting.

            “So are you ready to try some authentic Caribbean food?” I hear Harry ask.

            I turn to look at him and nod, “Yeah, even though I’ve already tried it before.” I say.

            He looks at me in awe, “How? Wait no let me guess. Your dad?”

            “Nice guess. Yeah, he was always big in trying new things. It’s the main reason why I love trying new food items.” I explain.

            Harry shakes his head yes and kisses the top of my head, “He was a great man, that helped raise a great daughter” he compliments.

            “Yeah…yeah he did, I guess.” I say quietly putting my head down.

            “Hey, hey don’t get yourself down. He did and I’m grateful to have her in my arms right now.” He says lifting my face to meet his and kiss me gently.

            I kiss him back and start to smile a little. I hear gagging noises and look over to where Elizabeth and Niall were.

            “Didn’t we just have this discussion of keeping our hands to each other?” Elizabeth asks throwing her hands in the air.

            “We did it’s just I was feeling down a little, so calm your tits” I say to her.

            “My tits are calm and in place. Thank you very much!” she retorts.

            I look at Niall who looks right at her chest after she says that.

            Elizabeth follows my stare and sees Niall and hits him, “Dude really?!”

            “What? They’re perfect! I love them!” He says trying to reach out.

            She grabs his hand and puts it on his lap.

            “Niall remember how we say you share too much information?” Harry speaks up

            Niall nods his head.

            “This is one of those times.” He reminds.

            “Look who’s talking. You two are as bad as us.” Niall retorts.

            “Ummm…actually not. No offense but you two are worse than us.” I correct him.

            Niall rolls his eyes and starts to laugh.

            All three of us look at him, “what are you laughing about?” I hear Elizabeth ask.

            Niall finally stops laughing, “I honestly don’t know”.

            I shake my head and chuckle a bit.

            Harry puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me in closer to him and kisses the top of my head.

            I rest my head on his chest and in no time the limo stops and the door is open.

            Harry steps out and holds out his hand.

            I grab his hand and step out of the limo.

            I look and see that we aren’t at any restaurant we were at a restaurant that was on the beach!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "About a month and a half?" I question.
> 
> "Well we better get started!" He exclaims.
> 
> The fact that he's bringing up that he wants to knock me up before graduation has me worried.
> 
> "Not so fast, Harold, we can wait till AFTER graduation!" I retort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is gonna be entertaining.

            “Wow…this is amazing!” I say astonished.

            “I’m glad you liked it. Took me hours to find it, trust me this place was hidden.” Harry explains.

            “Well I’m glad you found it! I can’t wait to eat!” I exclaim.

            See I love spicy food. One of the things about me that a lot of people know about, even Harry knows about it.

            He leads us to a separate way from Elizabeth and Niall and I look back and start to ask, “Where are we goi –”but soon I am cutoff by him kissing me,

            “I just wanted to tell you we had a dinner date with Niall and Elizabeth to get your ass moving out of the hotel room.” He says inches away.

            I just nod while he leads me.

            “Where’s your phone?” He asks and I hand him my phone.

            He presses the top button that turns it off and on.

            “HEY! What the hell are you doing? I may have an important call or text!” I scold.

            “Tonight babe you won’t have any of that. It’s just you and me” he says.

            Again I just nod.

            Harry pulls out the chair and I take a seat in it and take off my heels to feel the sand.

            Another fun fact: I love the beach. Always have. So the feeling of sand between my toes feels amazing.

            “So how do you feel?” He asks randomly.

            “A little worried now that you ask that question” I respond

            “What I mean is I’ve notice some things about you this past couples days.” He says.

            “Like?” I ask.

            “Like…you have been a lot more quiet than usual and you want more sex than usual.” He says.

            “And something’s wrong with that?” I question.

            “Well no…I guess not. I was just wondering how you feel.” He retorts.

            “Well I’m fine just ya know sore and all, but other than that I’m fine.” I reply.

           “Okay…yeah…okay” he says, grinning.

            “Yeah.” I take a look at the menu and see that they have Caribbean chicken.

            Yeah I don’t usually eat chicken that often, but when I was young I tried Caribbean chicken and I loved it ever since.

            I notice they have several types. I decide to pic the next hottest because I don’t want to freak Harry out if I start to sweat really bad also I don’t want to “die”.

            Our waiter comes and asks if we want anything to drink.

            “Yes, a glass of champagne for me and a glass of your finest white wine for her.” Harry replies pointing at me.

            I just sigh and when the waiter comes back with our drinks I take a sip of my wine.

            The waiter asks if we’re ready to order.

            “Can I get the spicy Caribbean chicken, please?” I ask the waiter.

            “Sure ma’am” he responds. “And you?”

            “I’ll have what she’s having just in the mild.”  Harry answers.

            The waiter nods his head as he writes down the order.

            I look out to the ocean and say, “It looks pretty. Doesn’t it?”

            Harry follows my gaze and sees the sun setting with all the picks and oranges behind reflecting off the sea.

            “It does but it’s nothing compared to you.” He says looking at me.

            I look at him and smile, “Thanks.”

            “Erika, I’m not joking if I could I would marry you right now because you just look so beautiful.” He exclaims.

            “They why don’t you? I mean what’s stopping you?” I ask curiously.

            “Because I know you want to wait.” He reminds.

            This is true, I told him I don’t want to rush things even though it seems like we are, but I’m the one that’s slowing everything down. I’m doing it so we can still have fun.

            I think back to the first conversation I had with Jay when I got back

            _*Flashback*_

_“Oh thank god you’re back! I’ve missed you!” he says as soon as I walk into his apartment room._

_“Yeah! Just got back!” I say with a slight British accent._

_“I can tell, you haven’t got back your American accent yet!” he replies._

_I nod my head in agreement before giving him a hug._

_“So tell me everything! I really want to know!” he demands._

_I tell him everything besides meeting a boy._

_“I know you’re not telling me something! Did you meet a guy while you was over there?” he asks._

_I don’t say anything. I just look at him._

_His facial expression changed from excited to sad._

_“You did” he says coldly._

_“I didn’t want to say anything. I knew you were going to possibly pry into it.” I exclaim._

_“Just tell me about him. Was he cute? Did you guys hit it off?” he asks._

_“Yes he was cute and obviously we did hit it off. I just…ummm…don’t’ remember a lot of that night.” I say._

_“What do you mean you don’t remember a lot about that night?” he asks dumbfounded._

_“Well…I got completely wasted and I don’t remember. All I know is the had green eyes and curly hair.” I recall_

_“Did you kiss him?” Jay questions._

_“If you mean that the last thing I recall of that night is us ending up a dark booth basically wanting it…then yes we kissed.” I answered._

_He looks at me mortified by me saying that. “You did what!?!?”_

_“You heard me correctly.” I say calmly_

_Jay just shakes his head. “You didn’t sleep with him?”_

_I shake my head no. “He did, however, ask me back to his place but I rejected him.”_

_“Anything else?” he asked annoyed._

_I shake my head no. that was the end of that conversation._

_*End of flashback*_

            “I do want to wait. I want to finish off the year since I’m graduating.” I explain.

            “So after you graduate you would want to get married? What about starting a family?” he questions

            “Applies for both” I confirm

            “How many more months till you graduate?” He asks eagerly.

            “About a month and a half?” I question.

            “Well we better get started!” He exclaims.

            The fact that he’s bringing up that he wants to knock me up before graduation has me worried.

            “Not so fast, Harold, we can wait till AFTER graduation!” I retort.

            “No way in hell!” WE are trying until you do! You never know it might be after graduation.” He demands.

            I just nod my head and gave up fighting with him. It was pointless. He had his mind on wanting a family and I was gonna be giving him that family.

            I wonder if that’s where my birth control went?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I look up at him and start to smile then laughing.  
>  “Why are you laughing?” he asks.  
>  I calm my laughing before speaking, “because you think I’m going to leave you for Zayn or Logan. I could never leave you! It’s like telling Liam to stop acting like a dad! I have one dad and he basically filled that spot.” I exclaim  
>  “Okay, okay! I believe you! I love you?” he exclaims while trying to make up.  
>  “You better love me! You’re the one that wants to have a family and get married!” I scream.  
>  “Do you not want a family?! Or get married?!” he yells back.  
>  “Not right now, NO! I want to move to London and start my career and be well off! Is that too much to ask for?!” I yell back.  
>  “Erika, we’re not having this argument here!” Harry says grabbing my wrist and dragging me back towards the limo.  
>  “NO! You go back! I’m staying here!” I yell pulling my arm out of his grasp.  
>  I start to walk back towards the ocean and sit down on the sand not caring if the dress gets ruined.  
>  I hear Harry do an angry huff and then start to leave.  
>  I hear the door slam shut but the limo doesn’t leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff's about to go down. First big argument!

            We finish eating dinner and start to take a walk on the beach.

            It’s silent but the comfortable silent. I take a look out towards the see and see the moon reflecting off of it.

            It was a full moon and the moon was big. Like the ones that you see that are extremely close to the Earth.

            “It’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.” I hear Harry say.

            “You always compliment me. Why?” I question him.

            He comes behind me and wraps his arms around my neck.

            He kisses the top of my head before saying, “because I want to make you feel good.”

            I turn in his embrace and look at him, “I feel good whenever I’m with you, so there’s no need to compliment me.”

            “Really? So that means you won’t leave me for another lad?” he asks.

            “Unless Zayn or Logan Henderson, I don’t think so” I say to him.

            “Zayn? Logan Henderson?” he questions.

            I nod my head, “Yes, but there’s a better shot for me with Zayn than Logan, but you don’t need to worry. I wouldn’t leave you for either of them; you’re too adorable to leave.”

            He looks at me shocked, “I’M NOT ADORABLE! I’m beautifully handsome! I’ll make sure Zayn won’t step a close to you! As for this Logan guy, we are never going to L.A. or wherever he lives! I don’t want to lose you.”

            I look up at him and start to smile then laughing.

            “Why are you laughing?” he asks.

            I calm my laughing before speaking, “because you think I’m going to leave you for Zayn or Logan. I could never leave you! It’s like telling Liam to stop acting like a dad! I have one dad and he basically filled that spot.” I exclaim

            “Okay, okay! I believe you! I love you?” he exclaims while trying to make up.

            “You better love me! You’re the one that wants to have a family and get married!” I scream.

            “Do you not want a family?! Or get married?!” he yells back.

            “Not right now, NO! I want to move to London and start my career and be well off! Is that too much to ask for?!” I yell back.

            “Erika, we’re not having this argument here!” Harry says grabbing my wrist and dragging me back towards the limo.

            “NO! You go back! I’m staying here!” I yell pulling my arm out of his grasp.

            I start to walk back towards the ocean and sit down on the sand not caring if the dress gets ruined.

            I hear Harry do an angry huff and then start to leave.

            I hear the door slam shut but the limo doesn’t leave.

            I start cry (which I never do, might I add) and put my head on my knees and look out at the ocean.

            “You know, he loves you to death and wants to make you happy.” I jolt up when I hear Elizabeth’s voice.

            “Yeah I know, but I don’t want to get married right after graduation or be pregnant!” I exclaim.

            “I know you don’t, but at least thinking about the wedding. He can give you all what you want for it. You can have that extravagant wedding I know you always wanted.” She states.

            I think for a while about the big venue and all of my friends seeing me with my dream wedding dress. I see Elizabeth, Brittany, and Bailey all in their bridesmaid dresses. I can see the boys being Harry’s best men, because he couldn’t pick. I see the blue and lavender flowers lining the seats. I look down at my bouquet and it’s the same colors but with a necklace around the base of the bouquet with a picture of my dad.

            I start to smile at the thought. It’s what I always wanted. I always told people I wanted the simple wedding, but I really wanted that extravagant wedding.

            “See you want that wedding so why not let him give it to you? Look how much you guys click. Let him give it to you.” She tells me.

            “But what about a family, Liz? I’m not ready to have a family. Have you not seen my apartment? It’s not baby ready!” I cry out.

            “He will see it from your point of view. I’m actually surprised you aren’t knocked up now!” she laughs out.

            “Not funny! My birth control went missing! Haven’t been able to find it for the past month, so for all I know I could be.” I admit.

            I hear her gasp, “What?!? You didn’t misplace it or anything?”

            I shake my head no, “I always have it in the cupboard with my cups so when I have tea in the morning I won’t forget to take them. One day I reached for them and they weren’t there. Been looking since, I think Harry took them.” I say quietly.

            I hear Elizabeth sit right next to me and put her arm around me, “Sweetie, everything will be fine. Are you late?”

            I shake my head no again, “had it before I left for the trip to Holmes Chapel.”

            “Okay then, there’s nothing to worry about. But hey,” she starts.

            I look at her, “What?”

            “Let him pamper you, yeah? You deserve this and him. Erika, you’ve been through so much. You deserve the dream wedding and if he wants to give it to you be grateful and move on.” She advised.

            “Yeah I guess you’re right. God, I just keep thinking I’m not ready for this. He seems so prepared and I just seem so behind.” I say.

            “I know you do, but you got to remember you can never be prepared for the unpredictable.” She says.

            I stand up and then help her up, “Yeah I guess.”

            “C’mere, you need a hug. Brittany isn’t here to give you that so I’m giving it to you.” She says holding her arms out.

            I laugh while going in for the hug, “true. She’s fluffier than you, but you’re pretty much my sister so it equals out.”

            We stay in the hug for a while before we separate, “Everything will be okay.”

            “Yeah, but what about Harry he seems pretty pissed.” I remember.

            “Niall is probably talking to him right now about all this. By the time we get there he will be all calmed down.” She says.

            “I hope.” I say quietly.

            “He will be. He can never stay mad at you.” She reminds me.

            I shrug my shoulders as we are walking back.

            We get to the limo and as Elizabeth is about to open the door, it flies open.

            “Well hello ladies, welcome to the party limo! What’s your age?” Niall asks.

            “You idiot you know how old I am!” Elizabeth retorts.

            “I do not! So what is it?” he asks again.

            “I’m 24 she’s 23! Now let us in leprechaun!” I exclaim.

            “Okay, okay! C’mon in!” he says, moving back into his seat.

            I notice Harry is staring at me, but he doesn’t seem as mad.

            I get into the limo and Niall hands me a bottle of champagne. Did he read my mind or something?

            I put the bottle to my lips and take a swig.

            I swallow before saying, “I’m sorry.”

            Harry looks at me, “for what? It’s not your fault.”

            “Yeah it is. I’m trying to go slow and savor the moment and you’re ready for our life as a married couple to begin. I’m behind while you’re ahead.” I say quietly.

            “Come here,” he says.

            I scoot closer to him and he puts his arm around me and I snuggle into his chest.

            “I’m not ready either, but I don’t want to lose you to someone else.” He says, kissing the top of my head.

            “And I keep telling you that you won’t lose me to anyone. I’m here stuck with you until the end.” I say.

            “Then why won’t you want to make it official?” he asks.

            “Because of our conversation earlier, we were talking about having a family. I’m not ready for that. Have you seen my apartment? Let’s recall that you’re moving in also.” I say.

            “I’m already moved in. That’s why our spring break was extended because it was supposed to be a surprise when we got back. As for the family part, we can wait for however long you want to.” He tells me.

            “Really? Does this mean I can have my birth control back?” I ask excitedly.

            He laughs, “How did you know? And yes you can have it back.”

            “I put it exactly in the same place and went to pack it and it wasn’t there. Bottom shelf of the cupboard where I have my cups for morning tea, it’s been a month since I last took it.” I explained.

            “That’s where I exactly found it. Are you late?” he asks.

            “Nope, had it before you swept me away to Holmes Chapel with you.” I tell him.

            “Well that’s good.” He says.

            “Yeah it is. So getting married?” I asked.

            “I would like to, but only when you’re ready.” He says.

            “I think I’m ready.” I admit.

            “Really?!” he asks, looking down at me.

            I look at him and nod my head.

            “Elizabeth, I think we might be down here a couple more days.” I hear Niall say.

            “Maybe.” She agrees.

            Me and Harry are still looking at each other.

            “What do you say? Wanna get married down here? Or do you want to wait till we are back in the States?” He asks.

            I contemplate it for a little while. I hate keeping secrets from people and I know the boys will be piss if we didn’t invite them and that would require another wedding. It just might be better to do it in the States.

            “Let’s wait till we get into the States so the other boys and our families won’t get upset” I say.

            “Okay. Then we can start all the shopping for the dress, flowers, tuxes, and so on.” He says.

            “Are you really gonna give me my dream wedding?” I asked.

            “Yes, love. You deserve your dream wedding and I’m gonna give it to you. What colors do you want?”

            “Blue and lavender” I say quickly.

            “Okay, what type of flowers?” he asks.

            “Roses.” I say.

            “Dress?” he asks.

            “Cinderella, with a shitload of tulle.” I say.

            “Bridesmaids and maid of honor?” he questions.

            “Elizabeth – maid of honor and Brittany and Bailey are bridesmaids.” I respond.

            “WHAT?!?! I THOUGHT BAILEY WAS GONNA BE THAT?” Elizabeth interrupts.

            “I want you.” I say simply.

            “Okay, location?” he asks.

            “In a field of grass.” I say.

            “Chairs or benches?” he keeps questioning.

            “Chairs with cushions so no one’s ass will start to hurt.” I reply

            “Umm okay, up or down?” he asks.

            “Up” I say.

            “Who do you want to walk you down the aisle?” he asks.

            “Ummm that’s one thing I haven’t been figure out yet.” I admit to him.

            “What?!?” he asked.

            “Yeah I wanted one of my brothers to but it’ll be kinda short notice, but I can always try.” I say.

            “Which one do you want to walk you down?” he asked.

            “My brother Norman, whenever I was sad he would always make me smile.” I tell him.

            “Then he should be the one to walk you down the aisle. I’ll make sure of it.” Harry says determined.

            “What about save the date cards?” I asked.

            “Whoa, Whoa I haven’t even popped the question yet!” he exclaims.

            “Well you might as well do it now! I mean while we’re on the subject of marriage.” I say.

            “Nah I’ll wait. We still have a couple days here.” He says.

            “Fine, whatever.” I mumble.

            We drive the rest of the way with Elizabeth freaking out about being in the wedding and how she’s coming with me to pick everything out.

            We finally arrive back at the hotel and I’m beat. Me and Harry walk hand-in-hand into the hotel and to the elevator.

            I take off my heels before we reach our door.

            “Tired, love?” I hear Harry ask.

            “Mmhmm” I hum, while basically sleep walking my way into the room.

            “C’mon let’s get you out of that dress.” He says coming behind me and unzipping it.

            The dress falls on the floor and I step out of it and plop onto the bed.

            I hear Harry undressing and plopping onto the bed.

            “Ready for bed?” I hear him ask.

            I just hum in response and I feel Harry’s arms wrap around me pulling me close to him.

            “Goodnight, Mrs. Styles” was the last thing I hear Harry say before sleep took over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didnt see that coming now did ya?


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, babe” I hear Harry whisper, “Wake up.”
> 
> I stir in my sleep before mumbling, “Five more minutes”
> 
> “No you gotta get up now, I have a surprise for you.” He assures.
> 
> “But I hate surprises!” I say, sleepily.
> 
> “Too bad now get up” he says, shaking me.
> 
> “Fine!” I say pulling myself up.
> 
> I hear Harry do a wolf whistle.
> 
> “Shit! Forgot I fell asleep in just these!” I say grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around me.
> 
> “It’s not like I’ve seen it before.” He says winking at me.
> 
> “You’re such a dog.” I comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 4000 words! This is my longest chapter, I think! Check out the links within the chapter!

            “Babe, babe” I hear Harry whisper, “Wake up.”

            I stir in my sleep before mumbling, “Five more minutes”

            “No you gotta get up now, I have a surprise for you.” He assures.

            “But I hate surprises!” I say, sleepily.

            “Too bad now get up” he says, shaking me.

            “Fine!” I say pulling myself up.

            I hear Harry do a wolf whistle.

            “Shit! Forgot I fell asleep in just these!” I say grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around me.

            “It’s not like I’ve seen it before.” He says winking at me.

            “You’re such a dog.” I comment.

            “Well if I’m a dog, then you’re a dog too.” he says.

            “WOW! You just called me a bitch!” I say.

            “Shit! I meant you’re beautiful and nice and sweet and…and adorable, also you’re mine.” He tries to make up.

            “Keep going, because you gotta a lot to make up!” I yell at him.

            “Okay…ummm…you’re fun, energetic, loveable, gorgeous, and you’re funny.” He continues.

            “Anything else?” I ask.

            He stands up and walks towards me. He grabs the blanket and rips it from my body. “You’re also all mine and I love you.”

            “That’s sounds much better.” I say walking away.

            “Oh no you don’t. You’re not leaving me until I get my good morning kiss.” He says grabbing my waist and pulling me into his chest.

            “Yeah I would love to, but I have morning breath.” I whine.

            “I don’t care. I want that kiss.” He retorts.

            I turn around and give him a peck on the lips and then walk out of his grip and walk to the bathroom.

            I turn on the water and strip off my bra and undies and step into the water.

            I moan as a response of the hot water hitting my back. It feels so nice.

            I finish my shower and grab a towel and step out of the bathroom.

            Since the towel was a little short I decided to tease Harry a bit.

            I got to my suitcase, which by happened to be in front of the hotel room’s couch and bend over.

            “BAAABE” I hear Harry whine.

            As I’m searching through my clothes a smirk appears on my face.

            “Yeess?” I ask back, still looking for clothes.

            “I need you!” he whines.

            “For what?” I ask, picking out a black leggings and a teal dress.

            “I NEED you” he says again.

            I stand up and turn to see him palming himself through his boxers.

            “And how am I supposed to help?” I ask, without smiling.

            He bucks his hips up needing more friction than his hand.

            “B-by using that mouth o-of yours, l-like two n-nights ago.” He moans.

            “No can do! Sorry!” I say.

            “B-But…PLEEEEAASE?!” He whines.

            I look at him and contemplate on whether or not to do it.

            “If I do it, what do I get out of it?” I asked.

            “ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE!” He whines.

            “Anything?” I asked, curiously.

            “Anything” he repeats.

            “Tell me where we’re going!” I tell him

            “Anything, but that!” he says.

            “YOU SAID ANYTHING!” I remind him.

            “PLEEEAASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!” he whines now having his hand in his boxers moving it up and down.

            “Let me think while I get dressed.” I say dropping my towel in front of him and grabbing my red lace bra and undies.

            I turn around and start to put on my undies when all of a sudden I get stopped.

            “No way!” he says and bends me over and slams into me.

            “SHIT! FUCK!” I moan.

            He keeps going, while I put my hands on the wall.

            He grips my hips where there are sure to be bruises.

            “Fuck, babe! Fucking tease!” he moans.

            He keeps thrusting hitting my g-spot every time.

            “SHIT! HARRY I-I’M CLOSE!” I scream.

            “M-ME T-TOO” he grunts.

            He pulls out all of sudden and turns me around.

            “I wanna see you when we cum” he moans.

            I moan in response because that was fucking hot.

            He grabs my ass and taps it, I jump up and he pins me to the wall.

            He slams back into me at a pace I couldn’t keep up with.

            “SHIT! H-HARRY SLOW…SHIT…D-DOWN” I moan out.

            “No way in hell” he says continuing his pace.

            We keep going until his bites at my neck and put his hand between us.

            “FUCK!” I scream, reaching my climax.

            I accidently clench, then Harry bit down harder.

            “SHIT! DAMMIT HARRY!” I say clenching again.

            He doesn’t let up on his biting and I’m pretty much reaching my second orgasm.

            “B-Babe! I-I’m close” I scream out.

            Shit! He has never done this since we started.

            “Okay, so am I!” he groans.

            He thrusts get sloppier and with one final hard thrust we both reach our climax.

            “Shit” I whisper, voice basically gone.

            “This is what happens when you bend over.” He reminds

            Note to self: when it comes to time for a needy Harry, just bend over.

            “I’ll remember that. Now I gotta change!” I say.

            I take my stuff and go into the bathroom after hearing Harry yell, “It’s not like we just fucked or anything. I’ve seen it all before.”

            I stop dead in my tracks and walk back out of the bathroom to see Harry in his former position and drop my clothes on the foot of the bed.

            I regrab my undies and turn around and start to pull them on. I hear him groan.

            I just smirk and turn back around and grab the matching bra. I slip it on and fasten it.

            Next I grab my leggings and dress and turn around, dropping the dress on the floor.

            I put my leggings on only to hear Harry moaning. I look over my shoulder and see him having his hand back down his pants.

            “Like what you see?” I asked.

            “Always” he says without skipping a beat.

            I slip on my dress and start to search for my white heels. ([http://ts4.mm.bing.net/th?id=H.4802375819134367&pid=15.1](http://ts4.mm.bing.net/th?id=H.4802375819134367&pid=15.1))

            “Well while you’re busy with…” I start to point to where his hand was “that. I’ll be in Elizabeth’s and Niall’s room.”

            “D-Don’t leave!” he protests.

            “Well what am I supposed to do?” I asked.

            “J-just – SHIT – just stand there and look beautiful” he demands, his hand going faster.

            “How about this?” I ask bending forward to where he can see down my dress.

            “O-Oh G-God!” He moans.

            He speeds up his hand and thrusting up before I saw a wet spot on his boxers spread more.

            “All better now?” I ask standing up.

            “Fuck! Much better!” he groans wiping his hand on the bed sheets.

            I grab my phone and look at the time.

            “It’s 11:22 and you’re still not ready.” I remind him.

            “Shit!” he jumps off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

            I decide to text Elizabeth:

            _Hey I won’t be in my room. Harry’s taking me somewhere. It’s another surprise. ~Erika._

In no time, I receive a message from her.

            _Okay. Well, have fun! You’ll enjoy it. I’m sure of it. ~E &N_

I look at her text, she has to know something.

            _You know what we’re doing don’t you? ~Erika_

            Instantly she replies back.

            _Maybe, but Niall and Harry both told me if I told you they both would withhold sex from us. ~E &N_

_Oh please! Harry can’t even stand when I bend over in a towel and putting clothes on. He couldn’t last an hour without wanting it. Niall on the one hand, I don’t know. Leprechaun can’t hold his alcohol, so he might not last long either._

_True point. He’s taking you to look at wedding dresses. Niall and I will be there and he just flew in Brittany, Bailey and the boys. They should be here by now. ~E &N_

_Oh dear God! Really? Dammit! Should have known, he got me up too damn early then he couldn’t wait to basically slam right into me. I swear he’ll be the end of me. ~Erika_

_Jesus Christ girl. What the hell did you do? ~E &N_

_2 words…bent over. ~Erika_

_Oh. ~E &N_

_Yeah we’ll talk more about it later. See you at the dress shop! ~Erika_

_Yeah, okay! See ya! ~E &N_

“I’m almost ready. Time?” I hear Harry ask in a rush.

            “11:50.” I say.

            “Shit! Okay! Shoes, pants, shirt, beanie, socks, and my watch.” He says while putting everything on.

            I just chuckle at him while he’s doing this. I stand up from the bed and walk over to him tugging off his beanie. I push his hair back into a somewhat quiff and toss the beanie onto the couch.

            “Why did you do that?” he asked.

            “I told you before that I like your hair pushed back. Makes you look more sexy and I can see your eyes better.” I remind him.

            He just shakes his head like he remembers me telling him that.

            “Ready to go?” he ask.

            “Yes, let’s get going. Don’t want to be late.” I say.

            He holds out his hand and I take it with ease intertwining our fingers.

            We walk out and he locks and closes our door as we head to the elevator.

            We wait for the door opens.

            “You never told me what my surprise was.” I say, acting like I don’t know what it is.

            “You’ll see what it is. Don’t worry, babe” he assures me, pecking my lips twice before the doors open.

            We walk in and he presses the button for the lobby. The doors close, with us riding down.

            “Can I least get a hint?” I asked.

            “Nope!” he says popping the ‘p’.

            “Why not?!” I whine

            “Because that would ruin the surprise” he reminds me.

            “WHY ALL THE DAMN SURPRISES?! I mean you’re full of them. You sent me on a scavenger hunt, you bought me my favourite roses, and you bought me dinner and a dog. You flew me to your hometown; we drove to London to get promise rings, you bought me a shitload of clothes most of them being a new spring line! Like can I get one hint on this one thing?” I rant.

            “Fine! Here’s your hint. Think of party! That’s all you’re getting.” He warns me.

            “Party?” I question.

            “Yes, party! Happy now?” he asks back.

            “Yes!” I say giddy.

            Party, party. There are several different types of parties, but the big one that comes to mind is Bridal. It’s my Bridal party. Mom, sister, Ella, Bailey, Melissa, and Brittany.

            I just start to smile because it all starts to click.

            We step out of the elevator and walk outside, where Harry hails a cab. We jump into the cab and Harry shows the man a piece of paper and starts to drive.

            “Are we almost there?” I ask about 20 minutes later.

            “Almost.” He says.

            I huff and slouch down in my seat.

            “Now don’t be that way. You’ll see soon enough.” He assures.

            I just look at him and pout.

            The cab comes to a stop in front of a wedding dress shop.

            “NO WAY?!” I ask.

            “Way! Let’s go!” he says.

            We step out of the cab and walk towards the building.

            “This place is HUUUGE” I exclaim.

            “Just wait until you get inside.” He says.

            We walk inside and I see dresses off all types.

            “Holy shit” I say in awe.

            “Yeah baby, all for you. I got the owner to close it down just for you.” He tells me.

            “Hi! Are you Ms. Stowe?” an older man asks.

            “Y-yes” I stutter.

            “Great! Now come with me!” he says grabbing my wrist and dragging me towards the back.

            “H-Harry?!” I yell after him.

            “Don’t worry about me. I have other plans to do.” He says walking in another direction.

            I face forward and see a room of girls.

            “Ladies!” the older man yells.

            All of the girls turn around and I see them. My mom, sister, Ella, Brittany, Melissa, Bailey, and lastly Elizabeth.

            “What, What are you all doing here?” I ask, dumbfounded.

            “Well, Harry called me and told me to call your sister and since the Ella is only 6 she had to come along, but I figured you wanted her to be your flower girl.” My mom says.

            “As for me, Louis came over to my apartment and basically dragged me out of it, telling me we’re going somewhere. Just never told me where.” Brittany says.

            “B-Bailey?” I ask while looking at her.

            “Um, yeah. Harry called me telling me to go to will call for a ticket and to just meet you here.” She responds.

            “Same here.” Melissa chimes in.

            “Don’t look at me! I already knew I was gonna be here. I had no clue about your mom and sister and niece.” Elizabeth explains.

            At this moment, I’m starting to cry and I didn’t realize it until my mom came up and wiped my tears away.

            “My baby girl is getting married. Oh how time how flown by.” She says kissing the top of my head.

            “Yeah baby sis, didn’t see you getting married yet. Then again I got married when I was 30.” Meagan reminds me.

            “Yeah I remember. You was a nervous wreck, but can I confess something to you guys?” I ask to all of them.

            “Yeah, sure. What is it, Erika?” my mom speaks for all of them.

            “Harry hasn’t proposed yet, BUT I know he will. He just has it as a surprise.” I admit.

            “WHAT?!” They all say at once.

            “Yeah.” Is all I say.

            There is silence before the older guy walks out and grabs my wrist once again and shoves me into a room.

            “Tell me what kind of dress you like?” he asks.

            “A ball gown with a ton of tulle and a lace midsection.” I say to him.

            “Okay! I think I know the exact dress to get you.” He says walking out of the room.

            I wait there for a while just twiddling my thumbs. I sigh while waiting.

            I start to question myself about this.

            “Will I’ll be a good wife? Will we still love each other? Am I making the right choice?” I ask myself all these questions.

            “Yes you’ll make a great wife, yes you will still love each other and yes you’re making a the right choice.” I hear my sister say.

            “Shit! You scared me, Meagan.” I say.

            “Sorry. It’s just I saw the look on your face when you told us he didn’t propose yet. I had that look when I was trying on dresses.”

            “Really?” I ask.

            “Yeah, except I had mom talking to me. She figured it was my time to talk to you since I know exactly what you’re going through.” She explains.

            I just nod my head, “I’m scared” I admit.

            “I know you are, but you shouldn’t be. From what I’ve heard about this Harry guy, he knows how to treat you right. He makes you happy which you haven’t been happy since before dad passed away.” She reminds me.

            This is true after my dad passed away I was still a ball of joy and happiness, but something was always missing. Harry filled that piece when I met him.

            “Okay ladies! Enough chit-chatting! Time to try on!” the older man returns coming in with a dress.

            Me and Meagan both look at him with the dress.

            Our mouths drop at how stunning it is.

            “Do you mind if I help her get into it?” Meagan asks him.

            “Sure why not?! I’ll be right outside the door.” He says.

            We both nod and Meagan unzips the bag showing the dress. (<https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRfKEHUI6wulm0HpTAWQvqhI8d_-nWn_jMDU7thWUmOGDNWRxJN>)

            “OH MY GOD!” I whisper.

            “I know right! It’s perfect for you. You always wanted that ball gown dress. Well here it is.” She says.

            She takes it off the hanger and helps me in it.

            She zips it up and we both take a look in the mirror.

            “Erika, you look stunning.” She compliments me.

            “Not as stunning as you was at your wedding.” I remind her.

            “That is not true. You were always able to find something that made you look beautiful. This is no different. Ready to show everyone else?” she asks.

            I nod my head and she opens the door.

            I grab the front of the dress while she got the train.

            I walk out of the room to the show room to see all of them.

            They turn their heads as they hear the padding my feet.

            I see all their mouths drop and I see Ella running towards me.

            “Well hello there Ella!” I say to her picking her up and giving her a hug.

            “Hi, Aunt Erika! You look beautiful!” she says.

            “Well thank you, Ella! Now go sit with Grandma.” I say setting her down and sending her to my mom.

            I walk the rest of the way and in front of the mirror. All I can do is smile because I can see me getting married to Harry in this dress.

            “Umm sir” I say.

            He looks at me before saying, “Yes Ms. Stowe?”

            “I don’t think it’s necessary for me to try on anymore dresses because this is the one I want.” I say.

            He nods his head and I head back to the dressing room.

            Meagan follows behind me to help with getting my dress off.

            “I’m happy you’re getting married baby sister.” She says.

            “I can’t believe it’s actually happening. I mean, remember you thought I was a lesbian because I never had a boyfriend?” I ask her.

            “Yes, yes I do. Now I know you’re not. You were just waiting for the perfect guy.” She says.

            “I guess so” I say quietly.

            She unzips my dress and a step out of it.

            I turn to look at her.

            _*Flashback*_

_“You’re never gonna get married are you?” Meagan asks me._

_“I don’t know really. I mean let’s recall, I’ve never had a boyfriend and I’ll probably never will because I’m too self-focused on school.” I admit._

_I hear her chuckle._

_“What?!” I ask worried._

_“Oh, nothing. It’s just funny how I never thought I was in your position years ago.” She says._

_“Yeah I remember. You were unmarried and pregnant with Ella” I remind._

_“Yeah. Now look! I’m getting married and have a beautiful daughter and a loving fiancé” she says._

_“Yeah I know.” I say._

_There’s a comfortable silence between us._

_I break it by asking her, “Are you ready?”_

_“Oh, hell no! Nowhere close” She admits._

_“I’m not surprised. I mean if I was in your shoes I wouldn’t be.” I say._

_“Yeah I know, and you’re the most ready person I know.” She says._

_“How the hell are we going to be as wives?” I ask._

_“I don’t know, I really don’t.” she mumbles._

_“Me neither.” I admit._

_We look at each other._

_“You’re gonna be a great wife, Erika. You’re ready for anything. Hell, you had the motherly instinct before me. You were born ready.” Meagan admits._

_“I don’t think so.” I admit._

_“You are. Don’t let anyone else tell you so.” She says._

_*end of flashback*_

“What were you thinking about?” I hear Meagan ask.

            “Oh, nothing.” I lie.

            “It was something. I see those wheels turning. So what was it?” she persists.

            “Fine. It was just a memory of us talking one night before you got married.” I admit

            “Oh yeah, I remember that.” She says.

            “Yeah, fun times” I say.

            We fall into a comfortable silence again.

            “I meant everything I said” she says.

            “I know and I meant everything I said.” I tell her.

            We laugh a little walking out of the dressing room.

            “So who’s ready for bridesmaid dresses?” the man yells.

            I hear the girls squeal because they know I’ll pick fantastic dresses.

            We head to a different area of the shop and see all the bridesmaids’ dresses.

            “So Ms. Stowe, how do you want to do this?” the man asks.

            “I want Elizabeth to wear Lilac and the rest of the girls blue” I say.

            “Okay girls, you heard her start looking.” He orders.

            I just take a seat and another man comes in with a tray of champagne.

            I grab one a say “thank you”.

            I see Elizabeth with a bunch of dresses that are different shades and of purple and start to head to the dressing room.

            I notice the other girls have now teamed up and are grabbing a couple of blue dresses. They head to their designated dressing rooms and start to get ready.

            Elizabeth comes out in her first choice.

            “No” I simply say.

            She nods and walks back to the dressing room.

            The other girls come out in 3 different types of dresses.

            “No, No, No” I say.

            They walk back to their dressing room.

            “Am I being too harsh Ella?” I ask my niece.

            “No, you’re just picky. Mommy told me how you are.” She replies.

            I just smile as Elizabeth comes out with her second choice and I’m staring.

            She looks stunning in it! I absolutely love it.

            “Thought so.” She says, with a smug grin.

            I mean it’s perfect for her. (<http://bios.weddingbee.com/pics/189677/P_12009_1_357599.jpg>)

            “Good because you’re getting it!” I tell her as she’s walking back.

            Baily, Melissa, and Brittany walk out again with different dresses.

            The one Melissa wearing catches my eye quickly. (<http://www.shopweddingdress.co.uk/upfile/Bridal%20Party/Bridesmaid%20Dresses/Tulle%20Strapless%20Knee%20Length%20Royal%20Blue%20Bridesmaid%20Dress.jpg> )

            “Melissa, what made you choose the dress?” I ask her.

            “I like it. It’s really pretty.” She says.

            “Good because that’s what all three of you are wearing.” I demand.

            “Nice job, Melissa!” Bailey and Brittany say together

            “Okay, so ladies are we all done here?” the man asks.

            “What about my mom?” I ask.

            “Oh she has already chosen hers.” He explains.

            “What does it look like?” I asked.

            Before the man can answer I hear my mom.

            “Like this.” She says.

            She walks out in her dress and it’s beautiful. (<http://image.dhgate.com/albu_277873823_00-1.0x0/lilac-mother-of-the-bride-dress-embroidery.jpg> )

            “I love it mom!” I say to her.

            “Well I hope so!” she retorts.

            “I really do!” I say.

            She walks back to her dressing room to change out.

            Elizabeth and the other girls are already changed and out of their rooms.

            “Hey where’s Niall?” I ask.

            “With Harry?” Elizabeth questions.

            “You don’t know?!” I say.

            “No. I and he came in separate cars. He left before I got out of my shower.” She explains.

            “Well then.” I say.

            “Okay ladies you are free to go! I will send these dresses to the States so you can do all your fittings there.” The man explains.

            “Thank you!” I say.

            We walk out and I see Harry.

            I run to him and jump on him.

            “Whoa! Hello there!” he says laughing and holding me by my butt.

            “I missed you!” I say.

            “How was the shopping?” he asks.

            “It was great we found everything!” I say.

            “Great. Now I believe we have some other plans with a certain group” he says looking past my shoulder towards everyone else.

            “We do?” I ask.

            “We do! We have lunch reservations with the whole party.” He explains.

            “Okay.” I say.

            He grabs my hand intertwining our fingers and we walk to the group of people.

            “Who’s hungry?” Harry asks.

            They all nod.

            “Good now let’s go eat!” he says.

            Harry tells everyone where we are eating and we start to walk there

            We walk in and the hostess asks for the name.

            “The Styles’ party” he says

            She nods leading us to a huge table.

            She hands each one of us a menu and I see her wink at Harry.

            Now I’m not a jealous type, but knowing I’m going to marrying Harry I don’t like her.

            I take hold of Harry’s hand intertwining our fingers.

            When she walks back with our drink order, I notice she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her top and bends over to give Harry his drink.

            I see him look and smirk.

            “Really?” I whisper in his ear.

            “What? She’s got nothing on you.” He answers.

            “Prove it!” I say back.

            “Okay” he says.

            With that he crashes his lips with mine and I can taste mint.

            The hostess gets the hint and leaves Harry alone while buttoning her top back.

            We break apart, due to lack of air.

            “Does that prove it?” he asks.

            “I don’t know. You might have to have more proof” I say.

            He looks at me with a confused face.

            Then it seems like a light bulb went off in his head.

            He leans in and gives me a peck on the lips and then leans in more towards my ear.

            “The only other proof I have left is this.” He says putting my hand on his bulge.

            I giggle at the fact he did that.

            “You did this to me. Not her.” He says.

            “Good” I say.

            “OI! LOVEBIRDS!” I hear Louis say.

            We look at him waiting for him to say something.

            “Stop making out, yeah?” he asks.

            “Sure mate” Harry answers.

            I nod my head.

            We kiss one more time before focusing back to the table.

            “So Harry, tell me about you.” Meagan asks.

            Harry starts to tell Meagan from when he lived in Cheshire to now and she seems pleased.

            “How did you meet my sister?” She asks.

            “We kinda ran into each other” he says.

            “Have you guys had sex?” she ask.

            “MEAGAN!” I scold.

            “WHAT?! I WANT TO KNOW!” she yells back offended.

            “It’s okay babe” Harry assures me, rubbing circles with his thumb.

            “To answer your question, Meagan, yes we have had sex.” He admits.

            I just put my head down in disbelief that he answered that.

            “Protected or unprotected?” she asks.

            “Really?!” I exclaim.

            “Both” he says.

            I look at him like he was crazy.

            “Don’t give me that look.” He says.

            I open and close my mouth a couple times trying to say something, but I have nothing.

            “That’s all I needed to know.” She says.

            “I can’t believe that just happened.” I say.

            “Believe it” Harry whispers in my ear.

            I shiver at his response and he just smirks.

            We finish lunch without any more awkward questions.

            We walk out of the restaurant and we all hail a cab.

            Harry and I in one, Elizabeth and Niall in another, and so on.

            We reach the hotel and head to our rooms.

            Harry and I reach our room and he opens it with our key and let’s me walk in first.

            I hear him close the door and I plop down on the bed.

            Harry walks in and plops down on me acting like I’m not there.

            “You’re squashing me!” I say out of breath a little.

            “’M sorry.” He says rolling off of me.

            He pulls me into him and kisses my neck.

            “Not now!” I say to him

            He continues to kiss my neck finding my sweet spot and sucking.

            “H-Harry” I moan.

            I feel him smirk and lick over my new marking.

            “You wanted more proof, well here it is.” He says turning me around and smashing my lips on his.

            It’s full of lust and passion and it gets heated quickly.

            I moan in the kiss and Harry starts to mess with my dress.

            I tug at his collar, trying to move him closer than possible.

            He breaks the kiss and pulls my dress over my head.

            “God, you’re so beautiful.” He says kissing me.

            I start to unbutton his shirt and rip it off his shoulders.

            I throw it across the room and lay down taking Harry with me.

            He puts his weight on his elbows and starts to kiss me again.

            He pulls down my leggings and starts to rub over my clothed core.

            “Shit, Harry” I moan out.

            “I’m yours and you’re mine.” He says slipping his hand in my undies and sticking in two fingers.

            I moan and start to kiss him.

            “How do you know I’m yours?” I ask.

            “I’ll prove it.” He says, unclipping my bra and tossing it.

            I moan still feeling his fingers going in and out.

            He puts his mouth on my left nipple and starts to suck.

            “FUCK!” I scream.

            He smirks and starts to suck harder.

            He switches nipples and gives my right the same attention.

            He removes his fingers and I whine with the lost.    

            He removes my undies and unbuckles his pants.

            He pulls down his pants and boxers freeing his erection.

            I moan because I know what’s coming.

            Harry climbs onto the bed elbows on both side of me.

            “Ready?” he asks.

            I nod not trusting my voice.

            He slowly enters me and we both moan at the same time.

            “God, after how many times we’ve fucked you’re still tight!” Harry groans.

            “And it doesn’t matter how many times we fucked you’re still so big!” I moan.

            Harry starts thrusting but slowly, as if we’re making love.

            “Did I ever mention that you’re beautiful?” Harry asked.

            “Once or twice, in passing” I say.

            “Well you’re beautiful and gorgeous and loving.” He says.

            “GOD! SHIT! FUCK! RIGHT THERE” I scream as he hit my g-spot.

            “Right there?” he asks hitting it again.

            “FUCK!” I scream.

            “Oh God, you feel amazing.” He says.

            He kept hitting my g-spot repeatedly.

            “B-Babe I’m close.” I moan.

            “Me t-too” Harry moans.

            He does a couple more thrusts before we reach our climax.

            He falls on top of me and we kiss lazily.

            “Crushing me.” I say once we break apart.

            “Sorry” he says rolling off of me.

            “Did I prove myself?” he asks breaking the silence between us.

            “Very” I say to him.

            “Good” he says pulling me into him and under the covers.

            “G’night love” he whispers in my ear then kissing my neck.

            “Night” I say snuggling into him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once we get onto campus, we go our separate ways.
> 
> “Ready to see our new place?” Harry asks.
> 
> I look at him confused before we jumped into his Range Rover.
> 
> We head the opposite way from my apartment. 
> 
> “You’re going the wrong way.” I say to him
> 
> “No we’re not. We’re heading to OUR new place.” He tells me, putting emphasis on “our”.
> 
> “New place?” I ask.
> 
> “Yes, new place; I bought us a house because you’re apartment was too small for both of us.” Harry explained.
> 
> “Oh” is all I can say because I’m shocked.
> 
> “Also just in case we have a little one on the way before we get married.” He says putting his hand on top of mine.
> 
> “Don’t get your hopes up” I say to him.
> 
> “I have nothing to worry about. They say if you have make love you have a higher chance of having a baby and from a couple nights ago it’s possible.” He says.
> 
> “Yeah I guess.” I say.
> 
> “You guess.” He says.
> 
> “Yes, guess; we may not know.” I say. 
> 
> “Well, I will know.” He says with a cheeky grin.

            By the next day my family and the girls had to go back because of school.

            Me, Harry, Elizabeth, and Niall stayed for a couple more days before catching a flight back to Ohio.

            Once we get onto campus, we go our separate ways.

            “Ready to see our new place?” Harry asks.

            I look at him confused before we jumped into his Range Rover.

            We head the opposite way from my apartment.        

            “You’re going the wrong way.” I say to him

            “No we’re not. We’re heading to OUR new place.” He tells me, putting emphasis on “our”.

            “New place?” I ask.

            “Yes, new place; I bought us a house because you’re apartment was too small for both of us.” Harry explained.

            “Oh” is all I can say because I’m shocked.

            “Also just in case we have a little one on the way before we get married.” He says putting his hand on top of mine.

            “Don’t get your hopes up” I say to him.

            “I have nothing to worry about. They say if you have make love you have a higher chance of having a baby and from a couple nights ago it’s possible.” He says.

            “Yeah I guess.” I say.

            “You guess.” He says.

            “Yes, guess; we may not know.” I say.         

            “Well, I will know.” He says with a cheeky grin.

            I just shake my head at his adorableness.

            We take a couple turns and go up a hill before he turns down a long driveway.

            He drives up the driveway to a big light yellow house with a porch that goes all the way around.

            It’s 2 stories with brown shutters. Harry parks his Range Rover and I don’t see my car.

            Instead of seeing my car I see another Range Rover. I walk to the Ranger Rover and look in it.

            It has tinted window with a black interior. The outside is black and has a purple bow on the hood.

            “Who’s Rover?” I asked Harry.

            “Oh it’s Niall’s.” he says nonchalantly.

            “Oh, okay. I was just wondering.” I say.

            “Let’s go into our new house, shall we?” he asks taking my hand and intertwining our hands.

            “Ummm…okay” I say walking with him

            We walk up the stairs to the porch.

            He grabs a key that is under the mat and unlocks the door.

            We step in and I see a modern looking living room.

            It has everything technological program you can name. It has a flat screen T.V. and every gaming system you can find; old and new. He has 3 black leather couches; 1 couch and 2 loveseats. There’s a surround system with stereos all around the room. There are pictures of me and my family but also with Harry and his family. Then there is one of just me and Harry when we took a picture of him kissing me on the lips.

            “Like the living room?” he asks.

            I nod my head gaping in awe at how neat it looks.

            “Glad you like it.” He says heading towards what I’m guessing the kitchen.

            I was right it was the kitchen.

            It was also modernized. It had a modern electric stove, a dishwasher, trash disposer, a double sink, black cupboards, and tile flooring.

            He then dragged me to the back door and I saw a huge backyard with a in ground pool and a patio with chairs and a umbrella.

            He dragged me back to the living room and up the wooden stairwell to the first door.

            He opened the door and it showed a bedroom all setup.

            He then opened another door right next to the first room and it showed the bathroom that had tile flooring.

            He dragged me across to another door and opened it.

            In it was a large California king sized bed with a black dresser, it had wood flooring like the rest of the house.

            He dragged me into the room and threw me on the bed.

            “Welcome to your new house, Mrs. Styles” Harry says.

            “Still not married” I remind him.

            “Shut up, I don’t care” he says kissing me.

            I kissed him back and it soon got heated.

            “Harry not now, I want to go to sleep.” I tell him.

            “Ugh, fine. You’ve had a tiring couple of weeks.” He says lying next to me.

            “Thanks!” I say standing up and going to the black dresser and searching through the draws trying to find my clothes.

             
            “Clothes are in the other dresser.” Harry says with his eyes close.

            “Oh.” I say going to the other dresser and finding all new clothing items.

            “Oh and also I bought all new clothing for you” he says, now leaning sideways on his elbow.

            “Now why did you do that?” I ask pulling out a black lacy night gown.

            “Because new house, new clothes.” He simply states.

            “Okay, well while you’re deciding all my clothes now, do you mind changing into pajamas?” I asked.

            “Yeah, Yeah.” He says, getting up from the bed.

            I walk to the bathroom and change.

            I notice the nightgown is a little too short for my liking.

            I walk out and see Harry is already back in back in bed.

            I crawl back into bed and get under covers. As soon as I get under the covers Harry grabs my waist and pulls me into him.

            “Do I always have to be by your side?” I asked.

            “Mhmm…always” he responds.

            “Of course” I say snuggling more into him and finally falling into a deep sleep.

            _“Are you ready?” I hear someone ask._

_“Ready for what?” I ask back._

_“For your wedding baby girl” I hear the same person._

_“Mom? I’m not even engaged yet.” I say._

_“Yeah you are. You’ve been engaged for a couple months now.” She responds._

_“No I haven’t mom. Just last week, we were looking at wedding dresses and found bridesmaids dresses.” I say to her._

_“Honey that was months ago.” She says._

_“Okay mom, I don’t know what joke you’re playing but I’m not getting married right now.” I say to her scared a little._

_“Yes you are. Now get your dress on. You’re hair needs some finishing touches.” She says._

_I look and see my dress and just decide to go with my mom and put it on._

_She zips me up and I turn it around._

_“Just as beautiful as you put it on.” She says in awe._

_“Thanks mom” I say._

_“Okay, the ceremony is about to start, so grab your bouquet and start I’ll lead you outside.” She tells me._

_I see Elizabeth handing me my bouquet. That’s when I got the brilliant idea to ask her what was going on._

_“Okay, since I’m the only sane one here, what is going on? We just got these dresses last week.” I ask her._

_“It’s your wedding, Erika! Nothing to worry about!” She says._

_Okay people are acting weird._

_My mom grabs my arm and starts to pull me out of the tent we were in._

_“WHERE ARE WE GOING?!” I asked trying to get something out of someone._

_“To your wedding! We keep telling you this! Just relax. We don’t need you to be getting cold feet.” I hear Brittany say._

_“No were not!” I exclaim._

_“Yes you are! Now c’mon you’re gonna be late!” My mom says, tugging me._

_We continue to walk until I see my older brother who takes my hand._

_I look down the aisle and don’t see Harry._

_“Where’s Harry?” I ask._

_“Harry? That’s Liam’s best friend right? He’s the best man.” My brother says._

_“No, he’s my boyfriend. I’m supposed to marry him.” I say._

_“No sweetie, you’re marrying Liam” he says._

_“NO! I’m supposed to be marrying Harry” I retort._

_“Sweetie, you’re marrying Liam for the last time” he says._

_I look down the aisle again and see Liam all nervous._

_He looks at me and smiles._

_“What the hell is this? Some sick joke?” I question._

_“No.” my brother says._

_I hear the music start playing, cueing me to walk down the aisle._

_“I can’t do this” I say._

_I start to run away from the wedding towards the tent that I came out._

_I hear the tent flap open and I look and see Liam._

_“Babe, what’s wrong?” he asks._

_“Liam, I’m not marrying you” I say._

I jolt awake and I feel that I’m sweating.

            I’m breathing heavy.

            I see Harry rustling awake.

            “Babe, what’s wrong?” he asked concerned.

            “Nothing, just a nightmare” I tell him.

            “Wanna tell me about it?” he asks.

            “Nah, let’s go back to bed, yeah?” I asked.

            “Okay, c’mere” he says pulling me into him and running his hands through my hair.

            I start to call back asleep into another sleepless sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wrong car, love” he says.  
>  “This is your car though” I say.  
>  “Yes, but this is yours” he says taking off the purple bow.  
>  “No, you said it’s Niall’s.” I remind.  
>  “Yeah, about that, I lied. This is yours. I just wanted to wait till tonight to drive it.” He admits.  
>  “WHAT?!” I yell.  
>  “This. Is. Yours.” He says pointing to the Range Rover.  
>  I’m in complete shock that 1. He lied to me and 2. That he got the Range Rover that I have been dying for since I was little.  
>  He comes to me and kisses me on the lips and I snap out of my trance.  
>  “You’re welcome” he says.  
>  “What?” I ask.  
>  “For being an awesome boyfriend and showering you with love” he tells me.

            I wake up the next day realizing that I’m not in my apartment anymore, but in a house.

            I notice Harry isn’t beside me once again, but see there’s a note:

            _Babe,_

_Went to go the grocery store to get some food for the house, there’s cereal and milk. Have some and I’ll be back soon._

_Love you,_

_Harry_

I get up and head to the kitchen and see the cereal on the island in the middle of the kitchen. I look around for a bowl and finally find one.

            I put the bowl on the island beside the cereal and head to the fridge and get the milk.

            I grab the milk and head to the island and make my cereal.

            Once I was done, I head into the living room and turn on the T.V. I put on morning cartoons.

            Mid-way through “Tom & Jerry” I hear the door open and look to see it’s Harry.

            “Got groceries!” he exclaims.

            “I see this!” I say to him.

            He walks straight to the kitchen and sets the bags down.

            “Need any help?” I ask.

            He looks out of the kitchen before saying, “No, just stay there and continue watching your cartoons.”

            “You sure?” I ask.

            “Yes I’m sure” he says heading back into the kitchen.

            I continue watching my cartoons after a while Harry joins me on the couch.

            “Ready for tonight?” he ask.

            “For what?” I asked.

            “The “Welcome Back” dinner at the school.” He tells me.

            “No, what time is it?” I ask.

            “It starts at 8” he says.

            I look at my phone and see that it’s almost noon.

            “Then no, I’ll start to get ready at 7.” I tell him.

            “Okay. Until then what do you want to do?” he asks.

            “Can we just stay here? I’m really tired.” I say

            “Sure, babe. Whatever you want.” He agrees.

            He puts his arm around my shoulders and I snuggle up to him.

            I continue to watch to the T.V. before Harry starts to mess with my hair.

            I slowly start to fall asleep on him.

            _*6:30pm*_

“Babe, wake up. Time to get ready.” I hear Harry tell me.

            I slowly wake up, “What time is it?” I asked drowsily.

            “It’s 6:30 in the evening.” He tells me.

            I get up and start to walk to our bedroom.

            I go into the bedroom and straight to the closet and open it.

            “Holy shit” I whisper to myself.

            It was a huge walk-in closet with dresses and nice clothes of all kind.

            I look through the dresses and find a simple blue dress with ruffles on the upper body.

            It was short and poufy, kinda like a cupcake dress.

            I continue through the closet and saw a pair of black heels with a small blue bow by the heel.

            I find some jewelry and walk out of the closet.

            “See you finally came out of the closet.” I hear Harry say from the bed.

            “Shit! You scared me!” I say.

            “Sorry.” He apologizes.

            “It’s fine. I was just amazed by how big that closet is.” I say.

            “Made to fit for a queen” he says.

            “I’m not a queen.” I argue.

            He stands and walks to me, “You’re my queen” he says kissing me.

            “Well if that’s the case, where’s my moat?” I ask.

            “That would be the porch” he retorts.

            “Okay then, my alligator?” I ask.

            “Our dog.” He says.

            “My army?” I asked.

            “You’re friends.” He simply says.

            “My king?” I question.

            “Would be me. I’m your king” he says.

            “Then I’m a queen then.” I say.

            “Yes, yes you are.” He agrees kissing me once more.

            “Okay, I gotta get ready!” I say brushing past me.

            I walk into the bathroom and change my clothes.

            I put on some make-up and let my hair down and straighten it then curl it into loose curls.

            I finish my last curl and look in the mirror and see Harry looking at me.

            “You look stunning, love” he says.

            “Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” I say to him.

            He dressed in a tux with a tie. He has the bottom two buttons buttoned.

            “Thank you.” He says.

            “Ready to go?” I ask.

            “Yeah. Just need to grab my wallet and keys.” He says.

            We walk downstairs and he grabs his wallet and a set of keys.

            “You grabbed the wrong set of keys, Harry.” I point.

            “No I didn’t” he retorts.

            “Yes you did. On yours you have a keychain with my name on it. You said yourself that with that keychain I will always be with you.” I remind him.

            “I’m telling you I don’t have to wrong set.” He says.

            “Okay.” I say walking out the door.

            He locks our front door and we walk to the Range Rover.

            I walk to his and try to get in but it’s lock.

            “Wrong car, love” he says.

            “This is your car though” I say.

            “Yes, but this is yours” he says taking off the purple bow.

            “No, you said it’s Niall’s.” I remind.

            “Yeah, about that, I lied. This is yours. I just wanted to wait till tonight to drive it.” He admits.

            “WHAT?!” I yell.

            “This. Is. Yours.” He says pointing to the Range Rover.

            I’m in complete shock that 1. He lied to me and 2. That he got the Range Rover that I have been dying for since I was little.

            He comes to me and kisses me on the lips and I snap out of my trance.

            “You’re welcome” he says.

            “What?” I ask.

            “For being an awesome boyfriend and showering you with love” he tells me.

            “Okay then” I say, walking to MY Range Rover.

            Harry unlocks the Rover and we get in.

            He starts the engine and starts to back out of the driveway.

            We head to the school’s cafeteria. Harry finds a close spot and parks.

            We step out and intertwine our hands together.

            We walk into the building and the school’s Student Body President greets us.

            “Welcome back! You can sit anywhere you like.” He says.

            “Thanks.” We say in unison.

            We walk and see Elizabeth and the gang sitting at the middle table.

            We walked to them and greeted everyone.

            “Ready for tonight?” Elizabeth asked me.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be!” I exclaim.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and I sit down with Niall and Elizabeth across from us.
> 
> We make small chat, me not really paying attention to it.
> 
> I notice Louis and Brittany cozying up next to each, Brittany smiling like a fool and Louis whispering in her ear.
> 
> “What are you thinking?” Harry asks.
> 
> “Are they going out?” I asked him, pointing to Brittany and Louis.
> 
> “I don’t know, seems like it.” He says, looking at them.
> 
> We focus our attention back to our conversation with Liam and Paisley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is Chapter 30! Enjoy

            Harry and I sit down with Niall and Elizabeth across from us.

            We make small chat, me not really paying attention to it.

            I notice Louis and Brittany cozying up next to each, Brittany smiling like a fool and Louis whispering in her ear.

            “What are you thinking?” Harry asks.

            “Are they going out?” I asked him, pointing to Brittany and Louis.

            “I don’t know, seems like it.” He says, looking at them.

            We focus our attention back to our conversation with Liam and Paisley.

            “…so I was telling her she was putting it on wrong, but she kept arguing that she was right.” Liam says.

            “I was putting it in the right way! You just can’t read directions!” Paisley retorts.

            I just shake my head and look over at Britt and Louis again, the sight was something I thought I would never see.

            I tap Harry on the leg to get his attention.

            “What babe?” he asked, looking at me.

            I point to Brittany and Louis and he looks that way.

            “Ooooohhhh, what are you thinking?” he asks while still staring at the couple making out.

            “Watch…” I say to him, “OI!! YOU TWO! YEAH YOU! YA GOING OUT?” I yelled at them.

            They break apart and I see a blush creeping on their face.

            Louis breaks the silence after looking at Brittany, “Ummm…yeah. We have been since going to the Caribbean for the tuxes and wedding dress shopping.”

            “Oh” was all I could say. I mean my best friend and Harry’s best friend is going out.

            “Welcome back students!” Our student body president speaks in the microphone.

            “Tonight we have a night filled of food and a special presentation from one of yours truly.” He announces.

            Everybody whoops about the presentation. I’m just wondering who could be presenting this presentation.

            “Alright let’s begin with dinner!” he says as waiters came through the main doors of our Cafeteria.

            I got a steak, while Harry got chicken. Since we were both above age we got a glass of champagne while the freshman, sophomores, and some juniors got sparkling cider.

            “Please everyone raise their glasses” Our student body president announced.

            We all raised our glasses before he said, “To a great rest of the year!”

            We cheered and clapped our glasses together. We were all smiles as we all looked at each other knowing this year has been and continue to be wild.

            I took a sip of my champagne and put it back onto the table.

            We all dig into our food enjoying the good food.

            Half-way through the dinner Harry turns to me, “I’ll be right back”. He kisses me before getting up and going through the doors.

            I just nod, being confused. I continue to eat my dinner as our student body came back to the podium.

            “Students I would like to present our special presenter…Mr. Harry Styles!” he announced

            Wait, what?! That’s where he went! What is up his sleeve?

            “My fellow students, I would like to thank you on an amazing year so far! I’ve met so many new people some of them being my friends and one being the love of my life.” He says.

            Everyone coos and look at me because everyone knew about our relationship.

            “My presentation involves my year so far here at this school. Shall we get started?” he asked.

            Everyone cheers and a slideshow starts up.

            He goes through everyone that he met and talked about them each individually.

            On the last slide there was a picture of me with the title saying “Will you marry me?”

            Everyone started to cheer and I just looked at him shocked.

            He started to sing “Isn’t she lovely” by Stevie Wonder. I started to cry because it was one of our favorite songs. I’m surprised he remembered.

            He walked towards me and held out his hand for me to take. I take his hand and he starts to dance with me.

            I laugh a little at the goofiness of this, but I dance with him anyways. He twirls me and let’s goes of my hand and Elizabeth, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Brittany, and Paisley catch me.

            I turn around and look at them and they are just smiling like fools. I turn back around and he’s looking right at me still singing.

            He finishes the song and comes up to me and gets down on one knee, while Liam hands him a little black box.

            He opens the box before saying, “Erika Kathleen Stowe, from the first night we met to the time we danced together to now and forever from now I have and still will always love you! Will you do me the honor and marry me? Be my Mrs. Styles, Erika?” he asks

            I start to cry and laugh at the same time. I’m in so much of shock that I’m surprised no one can hear my heartbeat.

            I look around at everybody then back at Harry who’s waiting my answer.

            I smile before telling him, “Yes! Thought you would never ask!”

            He smiles and takes my hand and puts the ring on my finger before getting up and kissing me.

            I start to kiss back ignoring the “AW’s” and cheers behind me.

            We break apart and I can’t help but to smile.

            “My fellow students, I would like to introduce you to my fiancée and the future Mrs. Styles!” he announces.

            Everyone once again breaks out in cheers and congratulations.

            Harry gives me one last kiss before ending his presentation.

            “Thanks for an amazing year!” he finishes and steps off the platform and back to his seat next to me.

            “I love you” he says to me.

            “And I love you” I say before kissing him.

            Harry and I decide to leave the dinner a few minutes later to go back to our new house.

            We walk in and Harry pushes me to the wall.

            “How does it feel being the future Mrs. Styles?” he asked.

            “It feels refreshing.” I say to him kissing him.

            He returns the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck.

            He pulls away, “it’s too quiet” he says.

            “Well how do you want to change that? Our dog is in Cheshire and we don’t have kids.” I remind him.

            “Let’s change that shall we?” he asks.

            “Change the dog or the kids?” I ask back.

            “Kids! I want a little one running around here.” He says.

            “Let’s go” I say.

            He drags me up to our room stripping clothing as we go.

            Once we reach our bed we’re completely naked and Harry’s hovering over me.

            “Ready to make a baby?” he questions, kissing me sweetly.

            “Ready as I’ll ever be!” I say.

            That night we made love for hours, only stopping for quick breaks.

            That night is the night that we conceived and I didn’t know it.

            _*2 months later*_

            “Shit” I say getting out of the bed and running to the bathroom throwing up last night’s dinner.

            “Babe, are you okay?” I hear Harry ask.

            “Yeah, I’m fine. Just sick that’s all.” I say standing up and brushing my teeth.

            “For sure? Do we need to go to the doctor?” He asked.

            “No, no. I’m fine promise! Ready for breakfast? French toast sounds really nice right now.” I say walking out of the bathroom.

            Harry follows me down and starts on breakfast. He decided to add eggs and bacon in and it was too much for me to handle.

            “Fuck!” I yell running to our downstairs bathroom and puking once again.

            “What the hell is happening to me?” I question myself.

            I brush my teeth once again and walk out right when Harry is putting our plates down.

            “I’m calling the doctor to see what’s wrong with you.” He proclaims.

            “No you are not! I’m fine! I promise. I just don’t like the smell of eggs and bacon together.” I say.

            “Okay…” He says scraping the eggs from my plate onto his.

            “Hey, do we have chocolate syrup?” I asked.

            “Yeah, it’s in the fridge” he instructs.

            I get up and grab it from the fridge and sit back down.

            I squirt it all over my French toast and bacon. I start to eat it and moan a little because it’s sooo good.

            “Ummm…yeah, I’m calling the doctor.” He says pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

            I’m too lost in my small creation to care or to listen.

            “You have an appointment at noon. So get ready!” he tells me.

            I take one last bite of my food before I get up and go get ready.

            I put on a pair of sweats and a hoodie of Harry’s and walk back down to see Harry have his keys and wallet in hand.

            We walk out and to his Rover and hop in.

            We drive towards the doctor office and wait in the small waiting room.

            “Erika Stowe” I hear the receptionist call.

            I stand up with Harry close behind me.

            “Sorry sir, you can’t come in” she tells Harry.

            “No it’s fine! I want him in there just in case.” I say to her.

            She nods and he follows me into the little room.

            “Hello, Ms. Stowe. How are we feeling today?” Dr. Sia asked.

            “I’m fine! He on the one hand thinks differently.” I say to her.

            “Okay, well mind telling me what’s been happening?” she asks.

            “Well she’s been throwing up the past weeks in the morning, she gets nauseous when I cook ANYTHING with eggs or bacon or both. Oh and today she poured half a bottle of chocolate syrup on her French toast and bacon. Which I find weird because she doesn’t really eat chocolate…” Harry explains to her.

            “WHAT?! I was craving chocolate with my French toast and bacon! Do you blame me?” I ask.

            “No…I blame the possible baby that is in you.” He retorts.

            “I’m not pregnant!” I argue.

            “Ms. Stowe, if you don’t mind peeing in this cup we can figure out what’s the problem.” Dr. Sia says to me.

            I grab the cup since I did have to go pee and I wanted to prove to Harry I wasn’t pregnant.

            I do what I had to do and hand the cup to the doctor.

            “You can wait in here while we test this.” She orders.

            We wait in the room in a silence.

            “If you are pregnant, what are we going to do about the wedding?” he asked.

            “If I am, which I don’t think I am, we’ll just have to postpone it until the baby’s born.” I explain.

            “That’s fine with me” he agrees.

            After a little while longer the doctor comes back in with a clipboard with the results.

            “Well Ms. Stowe and Mr. Styles, from the look of the tests, you’re expecting and you’re two months pregnant.” She tells us the results.

            “YES!” Harry cheers.

            I’m in complete shock. I didn’t see that coming.

            “Babe! We’re gonna have a baby! We’re gonna have a beautiful baby with your skin tone, our hair, my eyes, and it’s gonna be fucking beautiful like you!” he says kissing my cheek.

            I finally realize that I’m pregnant and it’s Harry baby. I also realize that it was the night of our engagement that we conceived it.

            “Babe?” Harry says, snapping me out of my trance.

            “Yeah?” I say dazed.

            “Did you hear what the doctor said?” He question.

            “Ummm…no…I was in my own world for a bit.” I say.

            “Well you’re having a baby, you’re appointment is next week for an ultrasound, and you should start taking prenatal pills to help the baby.” He tells me.

            “Ummm…okay.” Is all I can say.

            We walk out of the doctor’s office and it finally hits me.

            I’m gonna be a mother and a wife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's Chapter 30! How did you guys like it? The Epilogue is next and the last thing!


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get up and make breakfast for me a Sophie and see a note on the fridge.
> 
> Today’s the big day, babe! You’re gonna be Mrs. Styles in just a few hours. Make sure Sophie is ready.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Harry
> 
> I smile and finish breakfast and me a Sophie eat up.

             _*3 years*_

“Mommy, Mommy” I hear Sophie call.

            “Yes?” I ask.

            “Are you ready? You’re gonna be late seeing daddy” She reminds me.

            Oh, yeah did I mention since me and Harry found out I was pregnant 3 years ago we held off the wedding till Sophie was older.

            Today by happens to be the day we finally tie the knot!

            I get up and make breakfast for me a Sophie and see a note on the fridge.

            _Today’s the big day, babe! You’re gonna be Mrs. Styles in just a few hours. Make sure Sophie is ready._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I smile and finish breakfast and me a Sophie eat up.

            We finish and I put the plates in the sink and grab Sophie and start to get ready.

            I finish getting Sophie ready and we head out of the house.

            I lock the doors and unlock my Range Rover.

            Sophie jumps in her booster seat and buckles up, while I get in the drivers’ side and do the same.

            We drive off to the area me and Harry picked out a year ago.

            I park and Sophie jumps out and runs towards the tent that Harry is in.

            I walk over to the tent that is mine and sit down in front of the vanity.

            Within seconds I have 2 girls come up doing my hair and my makeup.

            “Danielle? Eleanor? What are you guys doing here?” I asked.

            “Wow, you really did send those invites out too early.” Eleanor says.

            “I didn’t send them out. That was Harry. I gave him a specific date to send them by and he must sent them the day I told him.” I explain.

            “Anyways, we’re on the guest list also the wedding list for doing your hair and makeup!” Danielle explains.

            I just nod and let them do their work.

            It took Danielle about 2 hours to do my hair because she didn’t like it the first time so she redid it.

            Makeup didn’t take long because I’m not picky.

            I stand up and next thing I know I hear little girls screaming and tackling my legs.

            “Well hello Sophie and Annabelle, how do I ever owe this visit?” I ask the two girls clinging to my legs.

            “Mummy told me to tell you she wants to see you.” I hear Annabelle say.

            “Yeah and daddy told me that even though he can’t see you that you look b-beautiful” Sophie tells me.

            “Well Annabelle, where’s your mom? Sophie, go tell daddy that I say thanks and same” I say to the two small girls.

            “Mummy is with Brittany and Bailey and Melissa” Annabelle explains.

            Sophie runs off to the other tent to go see Harry and I go find Elizabeth with Annabelle in tow.

            I see them with their dresses on and I walk over.

            “You wanted to see me?” I ask.

            “Yeah! Here” Elizabeth says handing me a blue clip to be put in my hair.

            “Thanks!” I say.

            “Are you ready?” she asked.

            “OH, no! I wasn’t ready for Sophie! What makes you think I am ready for this?” I freak.

            “You were made to have kids, Erika. Sophie is a gem and you’re ready for anything” she reminds me.

            “Yeah I guess. I wouldn’t be able to do anything if I didn’t have Harry” I say.

            “True” she says.

            “Okay well I need to see Danielle and your least favorite person at this wedding” I say.

            “Oi! You didn’t invite Eleanor did you?” she asked.

            “I didn’t, Harry did.” I retort.

            “UGH!” she yells.

            I just laugh and go find Danielle real quick so she can put in the clip.

            “Dani! Can you put this clip in please?” I asked.

            She nods and I sit down in a chair while she puts it in.

            “All done! Now time to get your dress on.” She says shooing me away.

            I just shake my head and head back towards Elizabeth.

            I see that she’s holding my dress out and waiting for me to step in it.

            “Jeez! I see you’re ready to get me hitched!” I say sarcastically.

            “Well since I married before you I figured I would speed up the process.” She says.

            I shake my head and step in my dress and pull it up.

            Elizabeth zips it up and I turn around and look in the mirror.

            “Still looks the same after 3 years of waiting” I say, laughing a bit.

            “Yeah, but it was worth it” she reminds me.

            I nod my head and sit down.

            “Baby Stowe?” I hear a male voice yell.

            There’s only one person that calls me “Baby Stowe” and that person is my brother Norman.

            “Norman?” I question.

            “You got that right sis!” he says standing a few meters away.

            I stand up and run to him and hug him.

            “I’ve missed you soooo much!” I breathe out.

            “I know! I’m sorry I couldn’t come to rehearsals.” He says to me.

            “It’s fine! As long as you’re here now I don’t really care!” I say.

            “Good! Let’s get you married Baby Stowe!” he says.

            “You’re gonna HAVE to STOP calling me that! I’m not a baby anymore! I have my own kid and I’m getting married in less than an hour!” I tell him.

            “You will always be my Baby Stowe, sis. Remember that!” he tells me.

            “Fine!” I say in defeat.

            I walk over to my chair and sit back down while putting on my converses.

            Yes, Converses! They’re comfortable and they’re blue! So I have something blue!

            “Ready?” I hear my mom yell.

            We all cheer as my mom hands out champagne (mine being water) to celebrate.

            “To a wonderful life!” My mom says.

            We cheer again a take a sip of our drinks.

            I end up chugging mine down since I’m so nervous now.

            “Nervous, sweetie?” My mom asks.

            I nod my head and I feel my palms start to get sweaty.

            “Well stop getting nervous! It’s time for you to get hitched!” she exclaims.

            Everyone cheers and drinks what’s left in their glasses.

            We walk out of the tent as mom grabs Sophie and sits down in the front row.

            I take a couple breathers as Brittany, Bailey, and Melissa walk down the aisle with Louis, Zayn, and Liam. Next are Elizabeth and she walks down with Niall like the couple they are.

            Lastly I look down the aisle and see Harry looking at me and he’s smiling like everything in his world disappeared and I’m the only one there.

            I just smile back and look to see Norman right beside me. He links our arms and hands me holding my special bouquet.

            Everything is Lilac and Blue and it looks great. The “Here comes the bride” tune starts to play. I know, cliché but that’s what me and Harry agreed on. Don’t worry we disagreed on quite a bit, but we came up with compromises.

            I start to walk down with a bright smile on my face and can’t help but chuckle a bit since my nerves are getting to me.

            No, I’m not question getting married to him. I just think sometimes it’s the wrong time.

            “Baby Stowe, it’s the right time. Trust me on this.” Norman says.

            “Was I thinking aloud?” I ask.

            He nods and I just nod with him.

            We reach the front of the aisle, when the Preacher asked, “Who is giving this lovely girl away?”

            “I am kind sir” Norman said.

            “Thank you. You may go now and sit” the Preacher says.

            Norman gives me a kiss on the cheek before Harry took my hands in his.

            “Now if anyone has any objections to this couple getting married speak now or hold your peace.” He announces.

            Everyone stays quiet wanting this wedding to continue on.

            “Okay, since no one objected. Erika and Harry have written their vows and are no going to say them.” he announces, “Harry wanna go first?”

            Harry nods and pulls out a piece of notebook paper and starts to read, “Erika, from the very beginning I have loved you. I will always love you from here on out. Everything we’ve been through, with arguments and make ups, with having Sophie and now this! I am the happiest man right now and you make me that way. I love you so much and can’t wait for you and me to begin our life as a full family!” he finishes.

            I’m in tears because it was so beautiful.

            “Okay, Erika you’re up now!” the preacher says to me.

            Elizabeth hands me a couple notecards that have mine written on them.

            I begin, “Harry, we’ve been through everything. I love you from the first time I met you and will love you from there and will love you forever. We have our ups and downs and we have our milestones. I’m ready to make more memories and milestones with you. I love you so freaking much that I sometimes am afraid how to show it, but then you do this thing that makes me not afraid anymore and I can show you. I just love you and I know that you love me just as much because if you didn’t we wouldn’t be at this point. I love you.” I finish my vows.

            I see Harry tearing up a bit at our vows.

            “Those were beautiful. Now do you Harry take Erika to be you lawfully wedded wife to love and to hold, through the best and the worse, through wellness and sickness?” he asked.

            “I do!” Harry exclaims.

            “And Erika, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and hold, through the best and worse, through wellness and sickness?” he asked me.

            “Hell yeah I do!” I exclaim.

            “Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Harry you may kiss your wife!” he announced.

            Harry pulls me in and kisses me to seal the ceremony. I start to kiss him back and smile in the kiss.

            We finally break apart and turn to each other.

            “I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Styles!” the preacher exclaims.

            Me and Harry cheer while everyone else cheers and claps.

            Harry and I walk down the aisle as a newlywed ready to start our new life.

            The reception was flawless besides in one of my speech to everyone.

            I had a surprise that I kept from everyone including Harry.

            “Thank you for everyone who came today and has been there for me and Harry. We wouldn’t be able to do it without you. I do have an announcement to make that I am glad to share with you!” I say.

            I look and see at everyone’s anticipating. It’s now or never.

            “I’m pregnant and I’m 2 months along!” I announce.

            Harry stands up and gives me a hug!

            “OH MY GOD!!!! We’re having another baby! That’s fantastic!” he starts to say. He bends down to my stomach, “You’re gonna either be just like me or just like mummy, but I’m hoping like me. I love you peanut!” he tells to my stomach.

            Everyone coos at what he said and I just smile at the adorableness of it.

            Harry comes back up and faces me. He kisses me and I kiss back.

            “Best wedding present! Thank you baby!” he tells me, kissing me once more.

            “I’m glad you liked it. I wanted to surprise you since you surprise me all the time” I say to him.

            “Well I’m surprised! Thank you baby! I love it and I love you!” he says.

            “And I love you” I say to him.

            “To a new addition!” Harry yells to the crowd.

            We take a sip from our glasses mine being water.

            “Did I mention that I love you?” he asks.

            “I believe you didn’t.” I ponder.

            “Well, I love you!” he says again to me.

            “And I love you” I say again to him.

            “Now let’s have a new baby” he says.

            _*4 momths later*_

“Baby, is Sophie ready?” I hear Harry yell.

            “Almost! Putting her shoes on now!” I yell back.

            I’m putting on Sophie’s shoes when I feel a kick.

            “OW!” I say.

            “What’s wrong mummy?” she asks.

            “The baby kicked that’s all.” I explain to her.

            I feel another kick and another after that but in a different location.

            Then I felt two kicks at the same time in different locations.

            “Ooww!” I say again.

            “Mummy, are you okay?” she asked again.

            “Yeah I’m fine, baby. Just the baby is kicking.” I say.

            “Babe! Is she ready?” I hear Harry yell again

            “Yeah she’s ready!” I say getting off the bed and grabbing Sophie.

            We walk down the stairs, well more like Sophie runs while I waddle down.

            Being 6 months pregnant with the second child isn’t as easy as the first.

            “Ready to drop her off to Elizabeth’s and Niall’s?” he asked.

            “Yeah! Sophie, are you ready to go play with Annabelle?” I asked her.

            “Yes, mummy” She answers excitedly.

            I have no clue when she started to call me mummy but it either came from Elizabeth or her spending too much time with her dad since he’s home quite a bit from the office.

            “Ready for your appointment?” he asked.

            “We get to find out the gender so yes I’m ready!” I say to him

            “Alright! Let’s go!” he exclaims.

            We all hop in his Range Rover a head towards Elizabeth and Niall’s house.

            Once we drop off Sophia and talk a little to Elizabeth and Niall we head off to doctor.

            We sign in and wait in the waiting room.

            “Remember the last time we were here?” Harry asked.

            “Yeah, I found out I was pregnant with Sophie” I say to him.

            “Yeah and now we get to find out this one” he says.

            “Mrs. Styles” I hear the receptionist call my name.

            Harry and I make our way back and once again, “Sir you can’t go back”

            Harry groans, “Again?! This happened last time”

            “Oh sorry, sir. You may go back.” She says.

            “Thank God!” he says.

            We walk back and wait for the doctor to come in.

            “Well Hello again Ms. Styles” Doctor Sia says to me.

            “Hello!” I say with an enthuastic tone.

            “Ready to find out the gender?” she asks.

            “Yes!” I exclaim.

            “Okay, well I’m gonna have to need you to roll up your shirt” she instructs.

            I roll up my shirt before she says, “This is gonna be a little bit cold”

            She squirts the liquid on my stomach and I don’t even flinch.

            She takes the wand and presses it on my stomach.

            “Okay well from the looks of it you’re not having just one baby.” She says.

            “WHAT?!” Harry and I say in unison.

            “From what it looks you’re having twins! Two boys!” she announces to us.

            “So that’s why I was feeling two separate kicks in different locations!” I exclaim.

            The doctor nods her head confirming they were the reason to the separate kicks.

            “Okay well that is it for this appointment! I will see you in 3 months or less.” She tells me.

            I wipe off my already huge stomach and roll down my shirt.

            Harry helps me off the table and I start to waddle out of the office.

            “Twins, Harry…Twins” I say once we’re out of the office.

            “Twins” He says.


End file.
